Sanzô en couple
by Hakase
Summary: Et si Sanzô était en couple avec une fille d'un caractère égal au sien ? Et si cette fille était nommée Orane ? Et si elle vivait avec le groupe de Sanzô ? Cela fait beaucoup de et si...
1. Explications de prélecture

**Titre :** Sanzô en couple (avec une Orane basique)

**Disclaimer :** bien évidemment, aucun des personnages de Saiyuki n'est à moi (malheureusement), mais ma personne m'appartient encore uu.

**Résumé :** Alors tout simplement, ces fics partent d'une idée totalement folle que nous avons eu avec un ami : en connaissant mon caractère et celui de Sanzô, cela donnerait une 3e guerre mondiale si on était en couple. Et dans mon cerveau, ça a fait Tilt ! Et donc voilà, ce seront beaucoup de ones shots, tous résultant de la vie qu'il pourrait y avoir si jamais une folle dans mon genre était dans Saiyuki, et plus précisément, en couple avec Sanzô.

**Auteurs :** alors, bien évidemment, j'ai mis des ami(e)s sur le coup, et on s'est proposé de faire tout ça de différents points de vues. Alors les auteurs seront :

-Moi (Hakase), de mon point de vue personnel de ces aventures ô combien dangereuses

-Caliope, qui connaît bien mon caractère et je vous garantis que c'est pas facile

-Naome, aussi folle que moi sinon plus, adepte de l'imagination tordue

-Llew, prédisposée au lemon, malgré ses dénégations excessives (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on gère la situation)

-Seele, un peu lent à rédiger, mais qui participe néanmoins

**Rating :** J'espère fortement que cela restera dans le T (parce que bon, le M c'est bien, sauf quand on est soi même dans la fiction, en plus décrits par des amis hein), mais y'a des descriptions (n'est-ce pas Llew) qui sont un peu osées parfois. Donc T pour le moment, et on verra si ça bouge.

**Genre :** … alors là. Y'aura un peu de tout. Pas mal de phrases qui tuent ou de situations embarrassantes mais après, ça dépend de qui écrit.

**Couples :** bon y'en a un qui est évident (relisez plus haut si vous avez pas pigé), mais pour le reste, ça dépend de qui écrit. Pour Naome, je pense qu'il y aura un peu de yaoï a un moment ', mais à priori sans lemon.

**Note :** Alors, ce sont nos premières fictions, donc soyez indulgents !


	2. Bol volant, coups de feu et silences

Ça sent vraiment bon ce soir-là chez les « cinq ». Miammmmm, tout d'un coup, j'ai faim. C'est con, au départ j'étais partie, toute en joie, pour aller foutre une raclée à Goku. Bah oui, je deviens de plus en plus forte, il faut le montrer !!! Mais… .Mais…. Ça sent tellement bon…. C'est sûr que ça ne doit pas être Sanzô qui fait la bouffe ce soir…Ou même Orane d'ailleurs. Je parie sur Hakkai. Il doit sûrement garder son sacro-saint et éternel sourire, pendant que Goku bave devant le poêle chaud et la marmite frémissante. Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire ce soir ? Je continue de marcher.

J'arrive soudain au niveau de la chaumière qu'ils ont squattée. Je me demande sérieusement qui est, de la maison squattée ou du propriétaire squatté, le moins chanceux d'avoir de tels hôtes. Mais ça n'est, réellement, pas la question, puisque l'on obéit primordialement à son estomac. Cette odeur mes aïeux, cette odeur, personne ne peut résister à la bonne odeur de…La soupe miso toute chaude !!!!

Je commence à courir vers la porte (précisons sans doute qu'un mince filet de bave ne demande qu'à s'enfuir de ma bouche) je me précipite vers la poignée, pied en avant, je vais tout défoncer, m'incruster pour bouffer avec eux... **BAM**. Ou comment se prendre royalement la porte que Gojyo vient d'ouvrir en pleine tronche. Je me relève, furibonde.

« Aah !! On t'a jamais appris à ouvrir doucement les portes au cas où il y aurait une demoiselle derrière, Gojyô no baka ??? »

Il me regarde, comme s'il ne se souvenait pas de moi. Finalement, il me relève d'une main, époussette ma tête, allume une clope, et me regarde de haut, du style « huhu maintenant je suis gentil t'as vu je t'ai relevé ». Ras-le-bol, j'essaie de lui en foutre une, mais il s'écarte. Il me toise alors que je me relève (avec dommages) de la gamelle magistrale qui avait suivi.

« T'as encore des choses à apprendre, gamine. Et de toute manière t'as pas à enfoncer les portes. Surtout pendant les scènes de ménage. »

Je ne capte pas tout de suite l'expression « scène de ménage ». Ma tête fait le tri selon les importances. Importance numéro 1, répondre à sa pique. Importance numéro 2, aller manger. Importance numéro 3, essayer de comprendre les circonstances de cette énième scène de ménage. Je commence ma liste, sautillant pour arriver à hauteur de tête de Gojyo. C'est qu'il est grand ce mec !!

« Je…ne…suis…pas…une…gamine !! »

Il arrête de me faire sauter sur place en…me maintenant les épaules, et je me prends mes seins sous le cou. Ça fait mal. Il jette un coup d'œil à mon volume, sourit et soupire.

« Ok, t'es pas une gamine, mais n'espère rien de moi héhé. »

J'ai envie de le taper. Mais quel con !! Comme si j'étais attirée par lui. Je préfère largement la soupe miso. Je le pousse d'un coup d'épaule, et j'entre. Peut-être n'aurai-je pas dû. L'importance numéro 2 passe soudain en numéro 3…

Je vois, arrivant vers moi à vitesse grand V, un bol de riz se diriger vers moi. Je me baisse et balance mon pied dans le bol, ce qui a pour résultat de l'envoyer sur le nez de Gojyô. Avez-vous déjà reçu un bol plein de riz brûlant envoyé à toute vitesse par un Ririn Kick sur le nez ? Je peux vous assurer que ça doit faire très mal, si on prend en considération le bond de cinq mètre que Gojyô effectua à ce moment-là. Je me relève, lui fait un grand sourire, et cherche la personne auteur du lancer de bol.

En plein milieu de la pièce se trouvent deux personnes. Un Sanzô narquois qui vient de faire un pas de côté pour éviter le bol que vient de lancer une Orane pleine de colère froide se retourne.

« Con de cheveux rouges »

Qui des deux a balancé la phrase, je ne saurais guère. Je pense qu'ils l'ont dite en même temps, vu l'abaissement de la tête d'Orane. Non, pas parce qu'elle se sent vaincue, mais parce que le pire est à venir. Un silence pesant parcourt la salle, et je ne sais pas trop où me mettre. Je décide finalement de raser le mur et d'arriver dans le coin cuisine, où Goku s'empiffre d'onigiris ma foi fort appétissants. Je m'assis à côté du singe, et je lui prends l'onigiri qu'il allait engouffrer. Il m'adresse un grand sourire, ce sourire que seuls les amateurs de nourriture peuvent échanger et comprendre. D'un même geste, on se met en tailleur, comme des enfants, et on attend la suite. Suite qui arrive quand Hakkai se met à pouffer gentiment. Orane relève la tête, un éclair de colère non dissimulée dans ses yeux bleus.

« Sanzô…Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

-J'ai insulté Gojyo.

-Et avant ??

-…J'ai évité le bol de riz que tu m'as amoureusement lancé. »

Orane se redresse de toute sa hauteur, et toise Sanzô. Le monde semble avoir disparu autour d'eux.

« Je ne t'ai pas lancé ce bol amoureusement. »

C'est le moment que choisit Gojyo pour aller joyeusement passer un bras autour de l'épaule d'Orane, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et quelques grains de riz en bataille encore dans ses cheveux rouges.

« Parfait !! Tu ne l'aimes pas, vous vous engueulez, que dirais-tu de te mettre avec m… »

Il n'a, le pauvre, malheureusement pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Orane peut être la plus dangereuse des cinq quand elle s'y met. Le pauvre gars finit encastré dans le mur après s'être plusieurs fois mangé le tatami. Je reprends un onigiri. Hakkai fait bien la cuisine.

Orane regarde la pauvre chose explosée sur le sol, et tourne vivement la tête vers son compagnon. Elle fait craquer ses phalanges et ses vertèbres cervicales. Elle passe machinalement ses doigts dans ses cheveux afin de les mettre en arrière. Afin qu'ils ne tombent pas devant les yeux. Tout le monde sait ce que ce geste signifie. Tout le monde a une légère crispation dans le mouvement : le sourire sarcastique de Gojyo, qui se relève, est secoué d'un spasme. La main de Hakkai tremble, et on voit la cuiller de bois et la sauce en plein mouvement. Goku se recroqueville un peu. Je me contente d'ouvrir grand les yeux. J'adore ces moments, peut-être parce que ni Sanzô ni Orane ne me tabassent à la fin, contrairement aux trois autres. Quant à Sanzô, il regarde calmement Orane, et allume une clope, qu'il porte à ses lèvres. Il souffle la fumée en direction de sa compagne.

« Viens. Je t'attends. »

Orane s'avance et lui arrache la clope de la bouche, qu'elle porte à ses lèvres.

« Je pensais que tu fumais un peu moins ces temps-ci, lâche Sanzô.

-Je pensais que tu m'avais promis de plus fumer le soir, rétorque Orane. »

Sanzô pointe Gojyô du menton, Gojyô qui est d'ailleurs lui aussi en train de s'en griller une.

« Et lui alors ?

- Je ne couche pas avec lui le soir. Je ne peux pas savoir s'il pue la clope. »

Sanzô serre Orane contre lui, reprend la clope, aspire, et lui souffle dans la bouche, pour finalement lui administrer un patin magistral, et recevoir une baffe retentissante. Je jette un coup d'œil à Hakkai qui commence à rigoler, et à Goku qui commence à prendre la même attitude « yeux exorbités » que moi. Gojyo se replie stratégiquement vers la table basse, et se sert une bière, entre deux bouffées de cigarette.

Sanzô esquisse un sourire, se frottant sa joue enflée et rougie. Les baffes d'Orane sont redoutables et redoutées (surtout des trois autres, toujours pris entre deux fronts : à préférer, les baffes ou le pistolet ?) Il s'avance, dégaine son flingue, et vise Orane.

« Ca te dérange pas de perdre une oreille ?

-Tu m'as déjà menacée beaucoup de fois, mais t'as jamais tiré. »

**BAM.**

Quelques mèches de cheveux châtains tourbillonnent dans les airs avant de tomber aux pieds d'Orane, qui regarde, dépitée, la mèche à demi arrachée qui pendouille mollement au-dessus de son oreille. Ses joues se colorent légèrement.

« J'ai mis une heure pour me coiffer. Tu viens de me tirer dessus, mon_ CHÉRI_ »

Branle-bas de combat, tous aux abris !! Gojyô se glisse sous la table, Hakkai et Goku s'emparent de grands couvercles solides et s'en servent comme boucliers. Goku est gentil ce soir-là, et me prête un peu de son propre couvercle. Je supplie intérieurement Dame Chance de ne pas détruire cette jolie maisonnette qui n'a rien fait pour disparaître si jeune. Tout le monde retient son souffle.

Sanzô rengaine le pistolet, et s'avance près d'Orane. Il la toise de son mètre quatre-vingt, et se penche soudain pour parcourir des lèvres le décolleté assez impressionnant du kimono de la jeune fille. On voit alors Orane poser délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son conjoint. S'en suit un craquement sinistre. Silence. La voix de Sanzô s'élève, aussi calme que si rien ne s'était passé.

« Elle est juste luxée.

-Si je te l'avais cassée t'aurais pas pu tenir ton flingue imbécile !! Mais par contre… »

Orane fait alors un truc qu'elle exécute extrêmement rarement, mais qui est toujours impressionnant : un coup de pied retourné sauté. Que Sanzô se prend en pleine figure. Et que le pauvre blond se fait valdinguer dans la porte coulissante.

« …Mais par contre un gnon dans le visage t'empêcheras pas de viser, termina Orane»

Sanzô se relève tant bien que mal. Tant qu'à faire, Orane n'hésitait jamais à le taper, mais lui avait plus de mal à devenir vraiment violent : il ne se fâchait pas, c'était un jeu pour lui. Mener sa compagne à ses limites. Il s'étire, son épaule luxée craquant dangereusement. C'est une erreur, puisqu'il retrouve une Orane en possession de son flingue à lui. Zut.

**BAM.**

Il y a beaucoup de coup de feu qui atteignent leur but dans cette soirée. Il y a souvent des balles volantes lâchées pendant qu'ils se frittent, mais jamais deux qui touchent les cocos. Sanzô baisse les yeux, et découvre un mince filet de sang coulant au niveau de sa hanche. Il a effectivement été touché. Orane balance le pistolet par terre. Elle balance un coup de pied dans la table, et Gojyo en sort immédiatement. Puis elle s'assoit brutalement.

« À table »

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Orane, c'est qu'elle sait quand s'arrêter. Et Sanzô sait se taire quand elle est vraiment à bout. Encore un peu et l'un des deux aurait vraiment été blessé. Mais bon, l'amour fait mal, tout le monde le sait. À certains couples, ce mal est tout de même un peu abusé, parfois.

« À table, j'ai dit. Ririn, t'es invitée ce soir. Mais ne reviens pas trop souvent quand même. Ton frère va encore péter son câble. »

Goku me balance sur un des coussins, et s'assoit lui aussi. Sanzô vient se mettre à côté d'Orane, et Gojyo se met à côté de moi. Il a compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas taquiner la jeune fille maintenant. C'est Hakkai qui prend place à côté d'Orane, apportant la soupe, du riz, et quelques sushis au thon. On commence à manger en silence. Enfin, on entend exclusivement nos bruits de mastication, à Goku et moi. Puis, alors qu'on en est au dessert, Orane se penche et lèche délicatement la blessure peu profonde, mais encore un peu saignante, de Sanzô. Celui-ci susurre alors doucement, si doucement que tous sauf Orane peuvent entendre :

« La nuit s'annonce agitée »

* * *

**Caliope**

* * *

**  
**

_Hakase: dis donc ma Caliope, tu cernes bien les choses relatives au caractère non ? Enfin surtout le mien...  
_

_Caliope: ah vuiiii ?_

_Hakase: oui... sage, sage... va manger..._

_Caliope: 'yeux pleins d'étoiles' mangeeer_

_Hakase: 'soupir désespéré' en tout cas on a pas de doutes sur mes capacités de cuisinière. _

_Caliope: 'grains de riz autour de la bouche' nope, t'es franchement pas douée. _

_Hakase: kss... saleté de télépathie mère-fille._

_Caliope: moi aussi ze t'aime. _


	3. Portes qui claquent, cheveux et jalousie

**BAM !** La porte claqua violemment derrière moi. Les cheveux dans tout les sens, la chemise à peine boutonnée, je sortis de la chambre les joues rouges et une veine palpitant sur ma tempe.

_'Aaah j'en peux plus ! Quel caractère de …'_

Je soupirai bruyamment et rejetant ma tignasse en arrière, je me dirigeai vers le bar, qui à cette heure tardive, était quasiment désert. Je m'assis sur un tabouret haut, et commandai une vodka sans glace. Fulminante, je vis à peine quelqu'un s'asseoir près de moi.

« Et bah… Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire aujourd'hui ce sale bonze ? »

Je tournai la tête, pour voir Gojyô, une cigarette au coin de la bouche, cette même bouche étirée en un sourire moqueur. Secouant la main en un signe d'indifférence, je lui pris une cigarette et l'allumai sous le regard incrédule du kappa. Haussant un sourcil, je lui dédiai un de mes regards les plus irrités et demandai :

« -Quoi ?

-Nan rien… C'est juste que si tu te mets à cloper, et à la vodka sans glace, glissa-t-il en désignant mon verre rempli, c'est qu'il a dû y aller fort.

-… Finement observé. »

Je tirai une nouvelle bouffée de la fine cigarette et passai la main dans mes cheveux, essayant à grand peine de les mettre en ordre, ce qui, sans glace et sans brosse, était loin d'être gagné. Ce fichu épi refusait obstinément de rentrer dans la masse, malgré les grands efforts déployés.

« -Comment Hakkai fait-il pour que tout soit parfaitement en ordre dans sa coiffure ?!

-Bonne question… j'ai le même problème, se moqua Gojyô, en me voyant essayer de démêler un nœud fermement fixé à la base d'une mèche.

-Nan, toi on dirait des antennes, moi c'est juste un épi un peu trop rebelle. Et pour ça, les ciseaux existent. » Rétorquai-je, sortant de ma poche un petit ciseau, afin d'éradiquer cette menace intestine que représentait la mèche de cheveux au sommet de mon crâne. Ciseau qui me fut arraché des mains rapidement…. Pour atterrir dans les mains d'un androgyne aux cheveux et yeux couleur rubis. Androgyne qui secouait obstinément la tête de gauche à droite, faisant la moue de façon plus que visible.

« -Bon, il t'arrive quoi à toi… Je pense que mon énervement est déjà assez visible sans que tu en rajoutes une couche Gojyô…

-Il se voit, ça c'est sûr, mais ne te venge pas sur tes cheveux, ce serait dommage. Dit-il en esquivant un lancer d'épingle à cheveux.

-Et tu proposes quoi, môssieur le kappa coiffeur ?

-Tout simplement de démêler le nœud qui cause cet épi, mademoiselle. »

En théorie, j'étais tout à fait d'accord. En pratique, c'était déjà plus difficile. Démêler ses cheveux, quand ils sont de natures à boucler, et frisottent quand ils sont mouillés, déjà avec une brosse, c'est délicat, mais alors sans… C'est quasiment aussi suicidaire que de traiter Sanzô d'idiot devant lui, alors qu'on a son revolver devant le nez.

Il y eut cinq petites secondes d'un intense silence, période durant laquelle j'observai fixement les yeux rouges de mon vis-à-vis qui souriait en me soufflant de la fumée dans la figure. A la suite de quoi il me fit pivoter sur mon tabouret, et se leva au dessus de ma tête.

«- … Tu fais quoi là exactement ?

-J'épargne la guillotine à tes cheveux. » Marmonna-t-il, sa cigarette coincée entre les lèvres.

Hun hun… Décidément, ils m'étonneront toujours ces hommes là. Et Gojyô pas le moindre.

Vous voyez le tableau ? Je suis assise sur un tabouret, chemise blanche un peu de travers, pantalon évasé au bout avec bottines noires, derrière moi un pervers reconnu qui me démêle les cheveux, une clope vissée aux lèvres, le T-shirt qui sort du pantalon… Y'a de quoi être surpris. Ou plutôt être carrément perplexe.

« -Hep… Il t'a dit quoi pour te mettre dans cet état là Sanzô ? T'es quand même pas du genre à sortir aussi débraillée de ta chambre d'habitude. Pas que ça me dérange mais bon…

-Idiot… grommelai-je en refermant néanmoins un bouton de ma chemise, légèrement gênée.

-… Alors ?

-… Il m'a dit que j'étais une affreuse cuisinière… »

S'en suivit une minute d'un effrayant silence.

« -Heu… au risque de me prendre une grosse baffe dans la figure… Il a pas totalement tort… T'as vu ce qui est arrivé aux pâtes la dernière fois ?

-… Certes. Elles étaient pas bien cuites, mais lui il les a carrément carbonisées. »

Je pouffai doucement, tandis que Gojyo commençait à rire dans mon dos. Tout cela aboutit à un véritable fou rire au souvenir de la casserole réduite en cendres lors du dernier passage de Sanzô devant les fourneaux. Gojyo appuyait ses coudes sur mes épaules, tentant de maîtriser les spasmes qui le traversaient, tandis que je gardais une main devant mes lèvres.

**BAM !** (deuxième du nom) La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un Sanzo dans son état naturel, c'est-à-dire très énervé. Le rire de Gojyo s'évanouit instantanément, le mien se muant en un sourire sarcastique, au vu de la figure fermée du bonze-pas-si-chaste-que-ça.

_'C'est chacun son tour pour la colère. Quelle bonne surprise...'_

Je vis Gojyo blêmir, tout en extirpant ses mains de mes nœuds, toujours intacts malgré ses efforts, tentant désespérément de s'expliquer, devant les yeux plutôt glacés du haut prêtre. Personnellement, je riais sous cape.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive grand Sanzô ? Si tu as faim, je te conseille de demander à Hakkai, vu que ma cuisine ne semble pas t'enthousiasmer. »

J'eus droit à un regard des plus meurtriers, qui, bien que j'y sois de plus en plus habituée, me fit frémir.

« Dégage de là, sale kappa… »

Le kappa en question ouvrit la bouche, les mains levées à la hauteur de ses oreilles, pour expliquer la situation, quand retentit dans le bar le bruit d'un revolver qu'on arme.

_'Ouhla… pas bon pour Gojyo ça'_

Je sautai à bas de mon siège et à la vitesse d'un Goku affamé qui entraperçoit des boulettes de viandes sur l'étal d'un marchand, me plaçai dans la trajectoire du pistolet.

« Hé oh… Sanzô, calme-toi… C'est juste… », Tentai-je d'une petite voix, qui ne fut bien évidemment pas prise en compte par le regard furibond du moine. Gojyo pendant ce temps là, avait profité de ma diversion pour se précipiter dans la chambre où les 3 garçons étaient installés et j'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure, ainsi qu'un long soupir de soulagement.

_'C'est beau le courage masculin…' _pensai-je, légèrement inquiète quand à la suite des évènements.

Sanzô abaissa son arme et se rapprocha, une lueur froide dans les yeux.

« -C'était quoi ça ?

-Hum… une séance de démêlage de nœuds ? Oui, c'est ça. Suivie d'un fou rire.

-… » Toujours très expressif mon compagnon… Mais bon, au moins je n'avais pas de balle entre les deux yeux, et Gojyo survivrait encore quelques temps. Et là, la réalité me rattrapa.

Sanzô venait de s'énerver pour autre chose que pour lui-même. Sanzo était jaloux. Et s'il était jaloux, c'est que je comptais un peu pour lui ! Quelle découverte !

Il se rapprocha jusqu'à me surpasser de toute sa hauteur. Comme quoi huit centimètres de taille en plus, ça peut avoir de l'importance parfois… Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes et me pris le poignet, pas du tout gentleman, un peu moins énervé. Je le suivis dans les escaliers, une goutte derrière la tête.

« -Dis Sanzô…

-Quoi , répondit mon monosyllabique ami

- Tu ne serais pas jaloux ? Avançai-je. Je distinguai un très léger éclair dans les yeux mauves.

Si si, tu es jaloux ! » M'exclamai-je en riant, assez fière de moi.

Il grogna comme à son habitude, et me poussa dans la chambre, toujours riante, fermant à clé la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**Hakase **

* * *

_Bon j'suis pas trop mécontente de moi, c'est tout de même ma première fic. Mais vive les expériences personnelles... _


	4. Ménage, gants de vaisselle et hormones

**Attention, description un peu explicite, mais pas de lemon! **

Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa malgré moi de ma gorge. Je retins mes mains, et admirai les deux superbes seins qui s'offraient à ma vue. Elle n'avait même pas mis de soutien gorge, et ses petits tétons durcis qui pointaient sous le tissu léger se foutaient littéralement de ma gueule, s'amusant à m'exciter, à me torturer. Je tirai une longue bouffée de ma cigarette pour me calmer, et levai mon regard rouge vers son visage.

Et un magnifique revers. Belle baffe, franchement, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être légèrement admiratif. Les bagues, c'est que ça fait mal sur une joue à la peau aussi fine que la mienne. Je gémis doucement, conscient que cela ne m'apportera aucune véritable compassion de la part d'Orane, et me levais de table sans un mot. Elle avait qu'à pas nettoyer devant moi, en se penchant autant, aussi.

Orane se retourna pour aller faire la vaisselle, montrant son mécontentement en tapant dans un seau vide laissé là. Elle enfila lentement ces gants roses en plastiques, les faisant claquer sur sa peau transparente. Un sourire en coin apparut sur mon visage. Elle était mignonne, cette gamine, au fond. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de s'embellir.

Je marchais nonchalamment vers elle, laissant mon regard se balader sur son derrière qui se balançait au rythme de ses bras. Prenant une pause suggestive, je posai mon coude sur le bord de l'évier, et lui lançai un regard impatient. Un « quoi » s'échappa de sa fine bouche. Je souris de nouveau, balançant mes cheveux en arrière.

"- Ta cigarette va s'éteindre..."

En disant cela, je passais ma main dans son cou, pour attirer son visage vers moi, lui faisant perdre un peu l'équilibre, l'obligeant à poser une main sur mon torse pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Me maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage écarlate, je collai ma cigarette à peine entamée contre la sienne, et d' une bouffée, lui rendait toute son ardeur. Pour éviter d'attiser la colère de la compagne de Sanzô, je me retirai rapidement, la laissant se remettre sur ses pieds.

Rougissante, Orane marmonna un « merci » un peu embarrassé. Elle n'aimait pas prononcer ces deux syllabes et j'étais fier d'avoir réussi à les lui arracher.

"- De rien", répondis-je, charmeur.

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille se remit à son ouvrage, frottant avec assiduité une assiette crasseuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner, sans non plus m'empêcher de fantasmer en la voyant si concentrée :

"- Tu sais pas cuisiner, mais au moins, tu sais faire la vaisselle..."

Perplexe, ma proie me demanda :

"-... C'est un compliment ou pas ?

- A toi de voir", répondis-je d'un ton détaché.

Et je restais sans bouger, à l'observer, elle et ses formes... Déconcertée, Orane faisait son possible pour ne pas me regarder. Je me rapprochais un peu d'elle, elle reculait. Jeu du chat et de la souris. J'étouffai un petit rire.

Mais la jeune fille était plus impatiente que moi. Exaspérée et, je le voyais bien, relativement gênée par mon attitude, elle empoigna rageusement une éponge bien trop humide, et retourna nettoyer la table. Elle l'avait déjà fait, pourtant. Signe évident de trouble. Héhé, j' vais enfin pouvoir en profiter. Sanzô n'a qu'à bien se tenir, et aider sa petite protégée à faire le ménage.

Même de dos, je la sentais rougir. Sans un bruit, je m'approchai d'elle d'un pas félin, et sans prévenir, passai mes bras autour de sa taille fine. Bien plus fine que ce à quoi je m'attendais d'ailleurs. Ma tête nichée dans son cou à l'odeur attirante, je me sentais perdre le contrôle.

Mais j'étais bien le seul. Alors que j'avais à peine pu profiter de l'embarras d' Orane, elle se retourna violement, me laissant, pendant quelques furtives mais délicieuses secondes, sentir son corps contre le mien. Pour ne me laisser ensuite que le dur souvenir d'un gant en plastique imprimé sur ma joue.Sous la puissance du coup rageur de la fougueuse adolescente, je perdis l'équilibre, et manquai de tomber. En fait, je ne manquai pas, je tombai. Par réflexe, j'essayai d'agripper quelque chose pour amortir ma chute. Ce quelque chose... Ce fut Orane, qui avait un t-shirt évasé vers le bas, que j'attrapai donc au passage, en partie malgré moi. Se débattant, ma petite tigresse s'emmêla dans ses pas et dans ses coups, et finalement, nous nous retrouvâmes elle en dessous, moi au dessus. Monter n'est pas ce que je préfère, mais bon, Mademoiselle est la reine... Je caressai son visage enflammé gardant un calme exemplaire, alors que la jeune fille essayait en vain de me virer.

Je préparai une super réplique, je la tournai dans ma bouche pour qu'elle fasse l'effet prévu. Orane était peut-être farouche, mais après tout, c'était encore une jeune fille en fleur, qui avait plein de choses à découvrir, malgré les coups dont elle me gratifiait, que je faisais semblant de ne pas sentir. C'est qu'elle tape fort ! Je réprimai une grimace, et de ma voix la plus enjôleuse, je commençai :

"- Je..."

Mais j'eus à peine le temps de commencer que je fus coupé par une entrée fracassante. La flemme de me retourner, je considérai que la personne verrait bien que nous étions occupés. Zut, murmurai-je tout de même.

Mais il sembla qu' Orane n'avait pas entendu l'entrée d'un potentiel sauveur, car elle continua à me taper violement sans appeler à l'aide. N'entendant plus de bruits derrière moi, j'en déduisis que le gêneur était parti, et me penchai alors vers cette fleur en éclosion, décidé à goûter le parfum de ses lèvres.

Mais un bruit familier m'arrêta net. En fait, ce ne pas vraiment le bruit. Plutôt l'odeur de la poudre. Et surtout, le trou que je pus voir là où quelques secondes plus tôt, ma main s'appuyait.Là, j'avais plus vraiment le choix. Je n'osais pas me retourner, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui m'attendait. J'entendais son souffle de taureau dans mon dos, et mes poils se dressaient de tout leur long. C'est pas que j'ai peur de mon moine préféré. C'est plutôt que j'ai peur de lui et d'Orane combinés. Mon regard paniqué se posa sur le visage de celle-ci, et je pus voir à mon plus grand étonnement, un sourire qui parcourait son visage, sûrement le sourire le plus sadique que j' ai eu l'occasion d'observer d' aussi près.

Maintenant qu'elle savait son homme à ses côtés, Orane retrouvait tout son charisme perdu pendant quelques doux instants. Ne supportant plus son cruel regard sur moi, je me levai prestement, me décidant à faire face à Sanzô, pour une fois.

Chose que je regrettai au moment pile où je croisais son regard perçant. Trop tard pour s'enfuir. Il arma son revolver, et malgré mon calme apparent, je n'arrivais pas à lever ma main vers ma cigarette de peur qu'on la voie trembler. Cependant, j'articulais une phrase, et ma voix grave sonna comme à son habitude, à mon grand soulagement :

"- Hey, t'es moine, tu dois être coincé au niveau du pantalon, non ? Faut bien que je la réconforte, cette petite !"

A ces mots, je tirai une bouffée de ma cigarette, ayant retrouvé toute mon assurance. Sanzô me lançait des éclairs, et je restais indéfiniment inébranlable, tellement cool.

Sanzô arma son pistolet, et je me demandais comment j'allai bien pouvoir m'en sortir. J'entendis Orane se relever derrière moi, et je n'osai pas me retourner, comme pris au piège.

"- Mêle toi de c'qui te regarde... Murmura le moine dans un souffle irrité._'Aurai-je touché un point sensible ?'_ remarquai-je intérieurement. _'Autant continuer sur ma lancée...'_

- Mais ça me regarde... Le bonheur d'une femme est en jeu ! Et sa libido pensai-je.

- Ferme-là ! J' m'occupe très bien d' Orane !

- Mouais... En tout cas, j'ai trouvé qu'elle se débattait un peu mollement... Mentais-je en souriant. A moins que ce soit toi qui soit mou de ce côté là, Sanzô ? Je pourrais te donner des cours, si tu..."

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Coup de poêle contre ma tête, et je profitai de l'occasion : me voilà à terre. Le dos contre le carrelage glacé, le visage de la cruelle adolescente se pencha dangereusement vers moi, me laissant humer son dangereux parfum :

"- Mêle toi de tes affaires Gojyo, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça."

Un rire amer s'échappa de ma gorge, et frottant mon crâne endolori, je fis mine de perdre connaissance, pour éviter de nouveaux coups. Pire que des ours. J' suis téméraire, mais pas suicidaire. Ne bougeant plus, j'écoutais cependant Orane et Sanzô s'expliquer. Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

"- Mais bien sûr que je me suis débattue! Je n'en veux pas, de ce kappa pervers! _'Aie, ça fait mal, ça'_

- Et qu'est-ce qui se serait passé, hein, si je n'étais pas revenu ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi! Au fond, tu n'avais qu'à pas me laisser nettoyer tous vos déchets d'après-dîner toute seule!

- Nos déchets. Nos déchets ?! Scanda le blondinet. Toi aussi tu manges je te signale !

- En effet, je suis une humaine normalement constituée, et c'est ce qui te permet de me traiter comme ta bonniche!

- Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu portes pas de soutifs en faisant la vaisselle ?

- Au moins, moi, je la fais! Et comment tu sais que je n'en porte pas, hein ? Tu passes ton temps à reluquer cette partie de mon anatomie, ou quoi ?

- Ca prouve que je suis un homme sain! Et en plus, tu nous les balades sous le nez!

- Sain, c'est vite dit..." Grinça Orane

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, aucune réplique ne suivit celle, cinglante, de la jeune fille. Cependant, j'entendis divers bruits de tables et de chaises. Intrigué, je pris peur qu' Orane ne se soit mise à battre son compagnon. J'ouvris doucement un oeil.

Et je fus témoin d'un crime contre nature. Sanzô, penché sur son amante, l'embrassait à pleine bouche, leurs corps enchevêtrés ne donnaient plus l'illusion que d'un seul, et j'entendais malgré moi des murmures et des soupirs qui s'échappaient de leurs bouches étroitement pressées.

Je me retournai violemment. C' pas possible, c'est des animaux en rut, ou quoi ? Y' a d'autres endroits pour faire ça que dans une cuisine, merde! ...En plus, elle a gardé ses gants!

* * *

** Llew**

* * *

_Hakase: tu le sais que tu me fais passer pour une pauvre petite chose qui va se faire violer ?_

_Llew : mais nooon 'sifflote'_

_Hakase: c'est ça, c'est ça. Contrôle-toi un peu, j'ai cru à un lemon dès les premières lignes... _

_Llew: ...pas maintenant...'mwahahahaha'_

_Hakase: sauvez-moi... _


	5. La rencontre

Nous étions à l'auberge depuis deux jours, le temps qu'Hakuryuu reprenne des forces, lorsque je vis, passant la porte, 3 folles furieuses se ruer sur moi.

« SURPRIIIISE » crièrent-elles en chœur.

'_Ca pour une surprise, c'en est une…'_ pensai-je, suffocant sous l'étreinte combinée d'Elisa, Elise et Mona. Je pus m'en sortir avec seulement une côte fêlée grâce à l'aide de Gokû, qui retira deux des tueuses d'Orane de mon espace vital. Je pus alors détailler les arrivantes : Elisa, avec un grand sourire et des nattes relevées, l'air réjoui comme à son habitude, et les yeux en étoiles, comme chaque fois qu'elle voit Gokû ; Elise, un sourire narquois vissé sur ses lèvres et une queue de cheval de cheveux roux ; Mona, les cheveux noirs coupés courts, un peu en bataille et un carnet de notes sous le bras.

« -Et que me vaut cette visite ?

-Nyu ! On est en colo ! Donc quand on a su que tu étais là, on est venues aussi vite que possible ! » M'expliqua Elisa, d'une voix toute excitée… enfin de sa voix propre quoi.

'_Ha ha… Mon Dieu que je suis heureuse de ne plus faire de colo… Quoi que… c'est un peu ça avec eux… '_

Tandis que je me parlai en moi-même, je vis Elisa, ses grands yeux brillants tournés vers Sanzô qui s'était éloigné à la vue de la ruée féminine, ouvrir la bouche façon poisson :

« -Diiiiiiiiiis n'Orane… _'Ouhla… pas bon ça'_

-Ou… Oui ?

-Comment que ça se fait que vous soyez ensemble toi et Sanzô ? »

'_Ah… C'est que ça. '_ Soulagée, je soupirai légèrement et m'assit à la table basse près de nous, suivie des 3 adolescentes et de Gokû, un plat d'onigiri dans les mains.

« -Hum… c'est une drôle d'histoire… Je veux bien vous la raconter, mais Gokû devra m'aider, ça marche Saru ?

-Gne fu po an hinge ! Marmonna un Gokû la bouche occupée par un Onigiri. Il avala péniblement, et acquiesça en signe de consentement.

-Bon alors, je commence » :

« A la base, j'étais partie un peu au hasard, juste pour voyager, comme je l'ai toujours voulu, mais comme il fallait bien se nourrir, je faisais escale dans quelques villes, pour le ravitaillement, voyez-vous. Ainsi, j'étais dans un marché, quand j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de rentrer dans quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un étant plus grand que moi, je tombai par terre (assez rudement je l'avoue). Ce quelqu'un est un blondinet de votre connaissance.

_-Quelle coïncidence,__ susurre Elise…_

Oui, bon bref hein. Je disais donc, j'étais par terre, et ce… moine, pour rester polie me regardait comme une glace à la fraise sans rien dire. C'est donc Hakkai qui s'est excusé pour lui, et Gojyô qui m'a aidée à me relever :

« -C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer… Tu habites où ?» Dit le dénommé Kappa, victime d'un baffeur. Est-il vraiment utile de préciser qu'il s'est pris une veste phénoménale ? »

_-Huhuhu,__fut tout ce que répondit Mona, toujours occupée à gribouiller sur son cahier '__**Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle met sur ce cahier…'**_

« -Dis dis dis !!!! Je peux dire la question que t'avais posée à ce moment-là ? Me demanda, un peu harceleur, un Gokû sautillant sur place

-Oui vas-y ! Accordai-je en riant, comme Sanzô grognait dans mon dos, visiblement dérangé que je lui aie donné ma permission.

-Et bah et bah…. Elle lui a demandé si il était autiste pour que ses compagnons s'excusent pour lui et aident à réparer ses bêtises ! » VLAM ! Journal volant sur la tête de Gokû.

« Pauvre Gokû… enfin bref, il a raison j'ai effectivement demandé ça.

_-J'aurai pas aimé être à la place de Sanzô,__ murmura Elisa, plus inquiète de l'état de la tête de Gokû que de mon histoire visiblement._

Bien entendu, n'étant pas particulièrement, à ce moment là, intéressée par la perspective d'une dispute apocalyptique, j'ai continué mes achats, et me suis éloignée d'eux. Le problème des petites villes, c'est qu'il n'y a pas souvent plusieurs auberges. Donc bien évidemment, nous nous sommes retrouvés là-bas. »

« -Gojyo avait eu l'air de prendre ça pour un coup du destin, et il a pas arrêté de te draguer, tu te souviens ? Rajouta Gokû, un onigiri dans la main.

-Ouaip, comme d'habitude quoi. Tu veux raconter la suite ?

-Ca marche. » Il se redressa, et reprit un onigiri.

« Alors alors !! J'avais très faim, et Gojyo faisait de la drague, comme d'hab' quoi. Orane est rentrée d'un seul coup dans l'auberge, car à priori il commençait à pleuvoir dehors. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Sanzô était devenu bougon. Quand il a aperçu Orane, il a lancé à Gojyo : « Tiens ! Ta mauvaise touche de tout à l'heure ! ». Gojyo s'est levé, visiblement énervé. Il s'est dressé de toute sa hauteur, et il a regardé Sanzô avec son air 'huhu je suis le méchant', et Sanzô l'a toisé d'un air 'si tu dis une connerie t'es mort'. Puis le kappa a eu un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, et il a dit :

**« De toute manière, moi au moins, j'aborde les filles, et j'hésite pas à les embrasser. Est-ce que un sale bonze comme toi a le droit, dans son éthique, de ne serait-ce oser toucher les lèvres d'une nana ? »**

Sanzô, après cette phrase, a obscurci son air qui s'est transformé en 'tu continues et tu meurs _right now_' »

'_Mon Dieu, Gokû a vraiment un horrible accent en anglais'_ pensai-je, désemparée.

« Malheureusement, ce con de Gojyo a continué. Et il lui a lancé un pari. Il lui a parié qu'il était certain qu'il n'oserait JAMAIS embrasser une nana, surtout pas Orane, surtout pas ici et maintenant !! Et vous savez ce que Sanzô a répondu ?? « Chiche » !!!

-_J'l'aurais pas cru de ce bonze__, fit Mona, qui continuait de noter dans son carnet._

Attendez, je reprends des forces pour la suite. »

Gokû reprit encore un nouvel onigiri, et contempla piteusement le plat déjà vide aux deux tiers. Il jeta un coup d'œil à mes trois invitées, et leur tendit le plat, d'un air résigné. Mona en prit deux ('pour la réserve'), Elise un avec une lampée de thé _'y a que ça à part de l'alcool ?'_, et Elisa un aussi, le rose aux joues, toute contente _'miam ça doit être bon !!'_, ce à quoi répondit une joyeuse affirmation du singe.

Le plein ainsi fait, Gokû, après m'avoir laissé le plat, se remit à parler, un morceau de la boulette de riz encore dans sa bouche.

« Et donc, il a **'gloups'** aah, ça y est, avalé. Et donc, Sanzô s'est avancé au-devant d'Orane qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais qui avait un air franchement sceptique sur le visage, puis il l'a prise par la taille, s'est penché, et…il l'a embrassée !!!Et c'était pas un petit bisou, c'était un gros patin ! À croire qu'il était habitué ! »

Mes trois amies s'étaient soudain tues, abasourdies d'une telle prouesse de la part de Sanzô.

« Et donc, continua Gokû, il y a eu plusieurs réactions. Gojyo a été profondément choqué, puisqu'il pensait gagner son pari sans aucun problème, au pire il pensait obtenir quelques coups de baffeur. Hakkai était mort de rire, il pouvait plus s'arrêter, et dès qu'il semblait se calmer, il voyait la tête écarlate d'Orane, et il repartait d'un fou rire.

_-__Et toi ?,__fit Elisa, innocemment._

Moi ? Je…me suis un peu…pas beaucoup hein ! heu… évanoui… »

Les trois jeunes filles partirent en un fou rire énorme. Gokû sembla horriblement gêné.

« Oui, bon, pas longtemps… Je me suis réveillé vingt secondes après, je les ai vu tous les trois encore dans les mêmes expressions, Hakkai rigolant encore plus de me voir tourner de l'œil, et Sanzô avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.Sourire qui est parti vite fait vu la baffe phénoménale que Orane lui a foutue !! J'avais jamais vu une aussi belle baffe de ma vie.

Ensuite, pour se faire pardonner envers Orane, ils ont proposé une partie de carte. Un petit poker sans mise, juste pour le plaisir. J'aime pas le poker, ni les jeux de cartes en général (je perds toujours), mais c'était pour leur faire plaisir. Et devinez quoi ? C'est Hakkai qui a gagné, comme tout le monde s'en serait douté. Gojyo est arrivé deuxième, ce qui est aussi normal vu que le seul qui arrive à le battre, c'est Hakkai. On peut facilement dire que j'étais dernier, explosé, rabattu, grave à terre, etc... Mais ce qui nous a tous choqué, c'est qu'Orane a battu Sanzô, qui pourtant est très proche du niveau de Gojyo !! (sûrement pas de celui d'Hakkai, mais bon, il est fort quand même)

_-__Ah oui ?__ fit Elise__. T'es si forte que ça aux cartes ?_

_-__Bah que crois-tu !!__ Renchérit Mona_

_-Je suis admirative…__ murmura Elisa en observant Sanzô qui, dans un coin, se renfrognait au fur et à mesure du récit._

Du coup, Sanzô s'est levé, et il avait l'air très en colère. Il a pris le poignet d'Orane, l'a fait se lever de sa chaise, et l'a entraînée autre part. »

Gokû sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Après, je sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, car j'y étais pas, donc je laisse Orane reprendre le relais !! »

Tous reprirent un onigiri, comme pour se donner du courage pour ce qui allait suivre, et les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Ceux d'Elise étaient calmes et attentifs, ceux de Mona semblaient curieux et avides de retourner à la feuille griffonnée, ceux d'Elisa pleins d'admiration (comme d'habitude…), et ceux de Gokû mi-excités mi-apeurés de connaître la suite.

'_Ouhla… j'avais pas prévu de raconter cette partie là …'_

« Hum… bon, comme l'a dit Gokû, Sanzô est assez mauvais perdant, vu que ça arrive très rarement, glissai-je, afin de faire passer plus doucement la défaite cuisante de Sanzô. En fait, Sanzô ne voulait pas exactement une revanche, je pense juste qu'il en avait assez du rire goguenard de Gojyo »

_-Héhéhéhé…,__ricana le kappa en question._ SBAM ! _'Ah le baffeur est à l'œuvre'_

« Bref, on a « discuté », enfin plus exactement j'ai pas mal monologué, vu qu'il est un tout petit plus bavard qu'avant… »

_-Bah ça devait vraiment être un autiste alors...__, murmura une Elise amusée._

« Elise, si tu tiens à ne pas avoir un trou supplémentaire dans la tête, je te conseille de ne plus rien dire de ce genre...

J'vais y arriver à raconter oui ? Donc on a discuté, et pas mal fumé aussi. Et il a voulu sa revanche. Mais pas aux cartes… »

_-TU FUMES ?,__ s'exclamèrent, visiblement très choquées, Elise et Elisa._

_-Comment ça, pas aux cartes ?__, demanda Mona, suspectant visiblement la suite de l'affaire de son esprit assez ouvert...  
_

« Oui je fume. Et alors c'est pas la fin du monde… Et oui, Mo, pas aux cartes. Disons que j'ai eu du mal à respirer pendant quelques instants… Bon ok Elisa, ne me regarde pas comme un poisson, en gros on a fait un remake du pari de Gojyo, et je peux te dire que j'étais d'autant plus choquée qu'il n'y en avait pas eu cette fois. Et bien sûr, cet abruti de moine a voulu marquer le coup en lançant une phrase ô combien débile quand j'y repense » ajoutai-je en évitant un paquet de cigarettes vide volant.

_-Comment ça ?__, demanda Gokû, assez abasourdi par les évènements._

« Hum… il a dit qu'il « avait gagné cette partie ». »

_-Pourri__, commentèrent en chœur 4 voix enfantines._

« Et oui. Mais bon… je ne suis pas du genre à me faire battre aussi facilement, on était à égalité, je vous le rappelle. Mais la suite, je ne vais pas vous la raconter en détail, il y a Elisa. Sachez juste que je n'ai pas exactement beaucoup dormi cette nuit là, et que le score était de 2 partout le lendemain matin. »

Silence de mort autour de moi… _'Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée que je raconte la suite…'_

Ricanement du moine en question un peu plus loin, est-ce qu'il sait à quel point il peut être énervant ? Possible... Je vis les enfants revenir à la vie, mis à part Elisa, qui n'avait visiblement pas tout compris, malgré les explications évasives de Gokû, le rouge aux joues.

-Mais comment ça se fait que tu te sois retrouvée à voyager avec eux ? argumenta, décidée, une Mona penchée sur son bloc notes.

« En fait, à y repenser, ça c'est fait tout seul. Je me suis levée le lendemain matin, et quand je suis sortie de l'auberge, ils étaient déjà dans la jeep, et m'ont dit de monter. Ca parait bizarre comme ça, mais ça c'est décidé tout seul. Voilà, vous savez pratiquement tout. Et non, Mona, tu n'auras pas tous les détails…

-Pff… ça manque de yaoï cette histoire quand même…, grommela-t-elle.

-Heu… ça tu t'arranges avec les garçons hein… »

Gokû se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés :

«-C'est quoi le yaoi ?

-Compte pas sur moi pour t'expliquer…, marmonnai-je.

-Moi je sais, moi je sais ! ajouta Elisa, revenue à la vie.

-Oui, bah va lui expliquer alors… personnellement, j'ai plus de clopes. » Lançai-je, allant en voler une dans la poche d'un moine au sourire particulièrement énervant, qui visiblement ne me laisserait pas faire.

* * *

** Hakase & Caliope**

* * *

_Hakase: notre première fic à deux ma Caliope! Tu fais quand même bien les personnages surexcités assez innocents non ?_

_Caliope: vuiiiii 'fière'_

_Hakase: c'est bien c'est bien 'tap tap'_

_Caliope: onigiri ?_

_Hakase: nan plutôt une clope...  
_

_ Hakase & Caliope: ça va faire un peu mendiantes, mais... reviews ? 'grand sourire innocent de Caliope' patapay!  
_


	6. Douche nocturne

"Plic, ploc, plic, ploc..."

J' entrouvris un oeil, et me retournai. Le bruit s' amplifia, et la chaudière, qui bien évidement passait au dessus de mon lit, s' alluma dans un bruit sourd et continu. Je grommelai. Ce n'était pas cette nuit encore que j' allais dormir profondément.

Je me retournais encore et encore, commençant à me réveiller totalement. Convaincu que je ne pourrai plus retrouver le sommeil, je m' assis sur le bord du lit en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

Mais qui pouvait bien être l' imbécile qui avait eu la brillante idée de prendre une douche à cette heure là! L'autre Kappa aurait-il réussi à amener une fille dans son lit?

Je supprimai cette hypothèse tout simplement impossible, et me levai brusquement. Je me retournai seulement pour vérifier que ma compagne dormait. Peut-être le bruit l' avait-elle réveillée elle aussi, et je préférais ne pas savoir ce que cela pouvait engendrer sur son humeur.

Je m' arrêtai devant la place étrangement vide qui me faisait face. Où était-elle passée? Droit comme un piquet, je fis face au drap blanc, aux froissements qui montraient encore le frais passage de la jeune fille. Je sentis le sang me monter à la tête, et ne restant pas un instant de plus dans cette chambre bien trop vide à mon goût, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

La porte était entrouverte, comme une invitation à entrer. Je ne me fis pas prier, et entrai en faisant voler la porte, qui resta vissée sur ses gonds.

Mais n'ayant pas le temps de m' occuper de ça, je me retournai calmement, sûrement un peu trop calmement, vers l' occupant nocturne de cette bruyante salle de bain.

Aucun muscle ne bougea sur mon visage quand je vis ma chère petite et indomptable Orane armée d' un pommeau de douche.  
Je ne pus m' empêcher de reculer sans un mot. Par réflexe, elle s' enroula dans le rideau de douche. Qui ne cachait d'ailleurs absolument rien de son corps nu car il était transparent. Il le rendait même brillant, avec toutes ses gouttes qui l' illuminaient.

"-Dois y avoir assez de place pour deux sous la douche..., dis-je en examinant l'occupante de ladite douche.

Le regard que je croisai ne laissait aucune possibilité. Je n'eus aucun mal à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage qui signifiait à quelques détails près : "Si j'avais un flingue, je te tuerais".

Pour seule réponse, ma douce et timide Orane s'empara rageusement de tout les ustensiles de soin à sa portée, c'est à dire en majorité des bouteilles de gels douches et de shampooings, et me les lança avec application. J'évitai comme je le pouvais les dangereux projectiles, mais ils étaient plus nombreux que ce que je pensai, et je me fis assaillir de toute part par des bouteilles en plastique criardes et humides.

Vexé qu'elle essaye de cacher ce corps que je connaissais par coeur et qu'elle ne veuille partager sa douche nocturne, je tirai, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, sur les cingles qui tenaient le rideau de douche humide et plastifié, et il tomba sur Orane, qui lâcha un petit cri, surprise, obligée de lâcher ses armes rudimentaires. Le poids du rideau lui coupa la respiration pendant quelques secondes, mais elle se releva, sortit précipitamment de la douche et s' enroula dans une serviette bleu foncé. Elle explosa, et je renonçai alors à tirer une nouvelle fois. Mais je ne rangeai pas mon arme, tout de même. La ranger signifierait que j' avais eu tort. Or, j' ai toujours raison.

"- Mais ça va pas, espèce d'abruti de moine ?!"

Je regardais sans ciller ma compagne humide, mon regard se promenant sur sa serviette bien trop courte. Finalement, je brisai le silence que j' avais installé :

"- Ca va pas de prendre une douche à cette heure ? Y'en a qui essayent de dormir!

- Ah oui, dormir? Murmura t-elle, sournoise. C' est bien toi qui parle de dormir, alors que tu ne me laisses à peine le faire quand j'en ai envie ?"

Je me forçai à ne pas réagir à cette attaque. Elle était avec moi en connaissances de causes, non? Un homme a des besoins...

Je soupirai, m' allumai une cigarette pour me calmer un peu, et m' adossai sans un mot contre le mur carrelé. Levant les yeux, je croisai le regard assassin d'Orane. C' est vrai, on ne fume pas à l' intérieur, surtout avant de se coucher. Décidé à faire preuve d'un peu de courtoisie, je lançai donc :

"- T'en veux une ?"

Elle soupira, et tira une clope de mon paquet à peine rempli. Je grimaçai malgré moi. Je pensai qu'elle allait refuser. Elle remarqua ma moue involontaire, et ouvrit sa douce bouche, sûrement pour me gratifier de tous ces surnoms adorables qu'elle connait par coeur. Je la devançai, bien trop modeste pour supporter qu'on me complimente ainsi :

"- Encore un cauchemar ?"

_'Ah, j' ai touché le point'_. Orane rougit.

"- Oui...

- C' était quoi ?

- ... J' ai pas envie d' en parler."

Réponse typique qui m' arrache toujours un sourire narquois. Pas envie d'en parler. Si tout le monde disait ça, le monde ne serait pas allé bien loin.

"- T'as pas envie d' en parler..." lâchai-je, exaspéré. A ma propre surprise, je m' emportai : « Tu pourrais pas me parler quelque fois, t' appuyer un peu sur moi?

- Et moi, je ne peux même pas prendre une douche quand je le veux ?

- Pas à trois heures du matin, non", tranchai-je.

"- Et si c'est le seul moyen de me calmer ??

- Et moi... ?

- T'es pas toute ma vie non plus!"

Elle était essoufflée, et la connaissant, elle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle avait hurlé sous le coup de la colère. Ce qui est dit est dit. Passablement énervé, je me tournai vers la porte, décidé à sortir, j' écrasai ma clope sur le carrelage sans faire attention à la trace horrible que je laissai derrière moi . Ma compagne non plus à priori, car elle me rattrapa au dernier moment, posant sa douce main sur mon épaule. Je m'arrêtai, mais ne me retournai pas. Je ne saurai dire combien de secondes tendues nous passâmes ainsi, moi trop énervé pour lui pardonner tout de suite, elle trop fière pour s'avouer vaincue si vite. Finalement, l'adolescente brisa le silence :

"- J' ai rêvé d' un ami. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs très agréables. C' est quelque chose entre moi et mes souvenirs.

- Un ami... Quel hasard que tu ne veuilles pas m' en parler, alors, je suppose...

- Mais tu penses qu'à ça ? s'indigna l' adolescente à peine recouverte par sa serviette. Un sourire ironique parcouru mes lèvres, amer.

- Et toi, tu ne penses qu'à lui ?

- C'est pour ça que je partage ton lit, et que je te parle en ce moment même."

Je ne répondis rien, comme à mon habitude. Les phrases qui tuent, elle connait, hein. Je sentais son souffle et sa chaleur derrière moi. Et bien que tout mon être semblait calme, mon coeur lui, tambourinait comme si c' était la première fois qu'il se sentait vivant. Au fond, c'est vrai que moi, je ne lui avais jamais confié tout mon passé. J'avais mes torts moi aussi. Et cette façon qu'elle avait de poser sa main sur mon épaule, c' était sa manière de s'excuser, non ? Bien que je n'avouais pas mon tort, puisque j' avais toujours raison, je sentis que j'étais allé trop loin. Je soupirai, et lâchai finalement la poignée de la porte. Comme tout cela était fatiguant, soupirai-je avant de rajouter :

"- Préviens moi la prochaine fois."

Orane me répondit par un sourire espiègle. Ca l' amusait, hein, de me bouleverser à ce point ? En tout cas, elle ne verrait jamais à quel point. D' un air impassible, je pris sa main, et l'entrainai vers le couloir, ouvrant la porte silencieusement.

Je cru m' évanouir de colère quand je vis ces trois là les oreilles encore collés contre la porte. Tous là : le kappa pervers, le petit singe... Et Hakkai, quoi. Je fermai les yeux pendant quelques secondes d'intense solitude, puis sortait d' un geste souple et très rapide mon pistolet fétiche, alors même que les joues d'Orane tournaient au rouge pivoine. Tirant savamment un coup que Gojyô évita de justesse, je lançai juste :

"- CREVEZ!!"

* * *

**Llew**

* * *

_Hakase: ne racontez jamais vos cauchemars à qui que ce soit... Surtout à Llew u-u_

_Llew: maiiiis j'ai pas fait de lemon!!_

_Hakase: dans la première fic, je manque de me faire violer, et là je me balade en serviette de bain trop courte... Faut avouer que t'as les idées plutôt mal placées pour ton âge hein..._

_Llew: 'sifflote' _

_Hakase: enfin bon... J'te pardonne parce que pour une fois j'ai pas trop l'air d'une petite chose fragile. Même si tu es un peu obsédée par la "douceur" de ma peau et de ma personne hein... _

_Llew: et bah et bah... c'est l'image qu'a Sanzô de toi! (ou comment trouver une excuse minable) _

_Hakase: bah bien sûr..._

_Llew aime les reviews XD_


	7. Parc d'attractions

Il faisait beau ce jour-là, et j'avais encore et toujours faim. En même temps, si je n'ai pas mes dix repas par jour, je crève moi! Enfin, peut-être pas, mais je crève mentalement alors. Les batteries sont à plat, je ne peux plus bouger, et pof plus de Gokû. Ahem. Enfin c'est ce que je dis. Mais n'allez pas croire tout ce que j'dis. Le seul moment où vous pouvez être sûrs de ma bonne foi, c'est quand je dis que j'ai faim. Et donc, comme je le disais, à ce moment-là, j'avais très faim. Mais je voulais manger des choses sucrées, douces au palais, pas vraiment faire un repas. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'osais pas vraiment dire la phrase fatidique qui me vaudrait un coup de baffeur de Sanzô, des moqueries de Gojyô, un gentil sourire d'Hakkai, et enfin le long soupir d'exaspération d'Orane.

Je me tournai donc les pouces avec impatience. La route semblait infinie, et ma faim aussi d'ailleurs. Je prenais tout pour comestible. Les fruits de l'arbre tout sec qu'on venait de dépasser; les cailloux brillants de la route semblaient de l'eau, ou du sucre glacé. Les cheveux de Sanzô me rappelaient le blé, les yeux d'Orane me donnaient soif, et les cheveux de Gojyô me faisaient penser, à ce moment-là, pas à du feu, mais à de la pâte de haricots rouges. Faim… C'était insoutenable. Je commençai à divaguer, à confondre la silhouette de Sanzô devant moi avec une brochette de poulet à la sauce piquante. Orane devenait une barbe-à-papa. J'aurais tant voulu, manger ici et maintenant, une barbe-à-papa! Cela me ferait tant plaisir!!

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux vers l'horizon. Il me sembla se profiler un village plus loin. J'eus soudain un grand soupir de soulagement. Orane se tourna alors vers moi.

«Tu sais, Saru, même quand tu te tais, on sait que tu as faim.»

Je n'eus, comme d'habitude avec elle, rien à répondre. Au moins, j'avais évité le baffeur, non? SBAM.

«Mais j'ai rien dis!! m'affligeai-je.

-C'est comme si tu l'avais dit, répliqua Sanzô sèchement. On arrive à un village, et la première chose que tu penses avant d'entrer dans le village, c'est manger.

-Mais…»

SBAM, second du nom. Je pensai sagement qu'il valait mieux pour le peu de neurones qu'il me restait de me taire. Malheureusement pour mon cerveau, mon estomac se mit à gargouiller, et je me reçus un nouveau coup de baffeur. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude de toute manière. Je me renfrognai dans le fond de la jeep avec un Gojyô mort de rire à l'arrière. Vraiment, c'était tous les jours la fête des clowns dans cette bande. Et chacun y était pour quelque chose, j'étais pas le seul con. Enfin, j'espérais.

Nous nous garâmes au centre-ville, et là, surprise. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Nous nous rendîmes alors à l'auberge, où le tenancier essuyait quelques verres. Enfin, je dis ça comme ça, mais dans absolument toutes les histoires que vous avez pu lire, je suis certain que tous les tenanciers, quand les héros rentraient dans l'auberge, essuyaient des verres ou le bar. Ça s'appelle un cliché. (C'est Sanzô qui me l'a appris) Il fit un sourire derrière sa grosse moustache en nous apercevant (oui, c'est aussi un cliché), et prit nos noms. Puis Orane se décida à demander où la populace s'était envolée.

«Ils sont tous partis au parc d'attractions.

-Un parc d'attractions, ici, en plein désert??

-Oui, bien évidemment.

-Mais il n'y en a pas normalement à notre époque!! s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Nous sommes dans une fanfic, Mademoiselle. Ainsi, tout est normal, si c'est ainsi que l'auteur a choisi,» répondit calmement l'aubergiste.

Je me demandai alors vaguement pourquoi l'auteur avait bien pu tenir à me prendre comme narrateur. Peut-être était-ce le gage du dernier pierre-papier-ciseaux que j'ai perdu. Mais je m'étais pris assez de baffes pour la journée, je me retins donc de faire cette remarque, choisissant une autre phrase:

«Hey!! Mais c'est super, ça, un parc d'attractions!! On peut y aller, dit, Sanzô? Hein, on peut? On peut? On peut? On peut? On…»

SBAM. Bon, je m'en serai vraiment pris beaucoup, des baffes, ce coup-ci. J'espère sincèrement que l'auteur ne fera pas sortir le pistolet à Sanzô. Aaaah! Il le sort!! Ok, Ok, j'arrête et je raconte l'histoire normalement, mais ayez pitié, gentille auteur, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez!! Oui, oui! Un câlin? Pas de problème, mais continuez l'histoire, je vous en supplie!

Sanzô se tourna finalement vers moi, rangeant le pistolet (gentille auteur…), et déclara calmement:

«Ok, on y va. Ça va nous permettre une distraction collective. En plus c'est pas moi qui paye, c'est la carte de crédit des Trois Divinités.

-Yeah!! m'écriai-je.

-Il va y avoir plein de jolies nanas…énonça pensivement Gojyô.

-Et puis ça va être amusant! pouffa Hakkai.

-Juste…»

La voix d'Orane était un peu anxieuse. Nous nous tournâmes vers elle.

«Non, ce n'est rien, laissez tomber.»

Nous lui obéîmes, en gentils valets de la grande Madame Sanzô. (Parfois j'aime pouvoir penser sans énoncer, comme ça je ne me fais pas taper). Nous posâmes nos affaires dans nos chambres (maintenant nous sommes obligés de prendre une chambre à lit double et une autre à trois lits), et une heure après nous sortions. Orane avait troqué son kimono habituel contre un pantalon et un haut confortables, peu aguicheurs («pour éviter les pervers»,dit-elle). Nous autres étions restés dans les mêmes vêtements, mais Hakkai et moi avions pris soin de vérifier que nos contrôleurs de force soient solidement attachés.

Puis nous sortîmes, marchâmes une dizaine de minutes, puis arrivâmes au site du parc, où se profilaient les nombreuses hautes attractions. Orane était un peu trop sérieuse, pour quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à passer une journée de distractions. Nous entrâmes dans le parc, et, ô bonheur, la première chose que l'on fit fut de m'acheter une énorme barbe-à-papa. C'est ainsi délicieusement accompagnés que nous fîmes le tour du parc. Gojyô nous lâcha bien vite, jetant son dévolu sur deux belles jeunes femmes qui pouffèrent en rosissant quand elles le virent s'avancer vers elles. Hakkai partit lui aussi, avouant que les parcs d'attractions étaient intéressants pour les jeunes seulement. Il ne voulut rien entendre de nos protestations, et se dirigea, non vers la sortie, comme on s'y attendait, mais vers le stand des jeux de hasard. Puis nous comprîmes que Hakkai l'imbattable avait envie, depuis longtemps, de mesurer sa chance au sort.

Sanzô, Orane, ma barbe-à-papa et moi nous regardâmes. Il fallait commencer gentiment. Nous décidâmes de commencer par un stand de tir, pour faire plaisir à Sanzô. Il toucha bien évidemment toutes les cibles. Orane se débrouilla bien, et n'en rata que trois. Je dus faire environ le même score qu'elle. Sanzô reçu alors le prix du jour, car personne encore n'avait réussi à toucher absolument toutes les cibles. On emmena le prix, et on le lui fourra dans les bras: un papier de rare qualité, à emmener chez le peintre. Nous allâmes donc à l'atelier de peinture, où le maître nous prit le papier, le reconnu, se planta devant Orane, et la jaugea du regard. Il parut satisfait, et réalisa en vingt minutes un magnifique portrait à l'encre de chine. L'avantage de ce papier fut double: de la même sorte que les sutras, il était simple à transporter:il fallait juste le rouler. De plus le portrait sécha extrêmement vite. Légèrement rose, Orane reçut le portrait, et le patin-bonus de la part de Sanzô.

Orane choisit ensuite l'attraction suivante: ce fut une attraction à eau, que nous pensions assez innocente, mais dont nous sortîmes trempés de la tête aux pieds. Il s'agissait en fait d'un petit parcours sur l'eau, sans descente brutale certes, mais tellement arrosé de jets de toute part que nous en eûmes pour notre argent. Heureusement, le soleil brillait fort, et l'air sec eu tôt fait de nous sécher.

Ce fut ensuite à moi de choisir où nous allions: la question ne fit qu'un tour dans mon esprit. Qui dit parc d'attractions dit grand huit. À ce mot fatidique, Orane parut chanceler, mais se reprit bien vite et nous suivit. La queue ne fut pas longue, car, voyez-vous, cette montagne russe était absolument vertigineuse. Nous montâmes donc rapidement dans le petit wagonnet à quatre places violet, et nous attachâmes solidement les sécurités. Sanzô et Orane s'étaient installée derrière moi, car je voulais à tout prix être devant, afin d'avoir un maximum de sensations. J'entendis alors une petite conversation derrière moi.

«Sanzô je ne veux pas y aller, s'il te plait…

-Mais tu as accepté tout à l'heure!

-Oui, j'aime les sensations…Mais je déteste la montée.»

Ce fut le moment que je choisis, imbécile que je suis, pour l'ouvrir.

«T'as le vertige, Orane??

-Oui, et tais-toi ça commence!!»

Oh, miracle, je ne m'étais pas pris de baffe. J'attribuai cette chance au fait de la cloison qui me séparait de mes voisins de derrière. Puis le mécanisme se mit en marche, et nous commençâmes à monter. Ce fut long. Au moins trente secondes de montée s'en suivirent. Je pouvais sentir le stress d'Orane de là où j'étais. On pouvait, de notre point de vue, observer un magnifique panorama de la région. Je pouvais, par conséquent, apercevoir les couleurs vives et flashies des stands de nourriture. Ça sentait extrêmement bon, de là où nous étions. Je ne pus continuer mon observation du parc, puisque le wagon se mit à descendre brutalement. Je sentis la barbe-à-papa remonter le long de ma trachée. Derrière moi, le cri d'Orane retentit. D'abord de peur, il se mua en un grand rire. Des loopings et des vrilles s'enchaînèrent, et quand nous sortîmes, les rôles semblaient échangés: j'étais mal en point (je ne mangerai plus avant un looping, promis), et Orane était toute follette. Sanzô était impassible, comme à son habitude.

Nous enchaînâmes ainsi les attractions. Sanzô fit peur au vampire dans le train fantôme, alors qu'Orane rigolait en observant les morceaux de papier adhésif collés sur quelques décors. Quant à moi, j'essayais de me concentrer sur ma pomme d'amour, avec le coulis encore chaud. Nous fîmes ensuite les chaises volantes, et Sanzô parut alors se détendre quand l'air fouettait son visage, en tenant la main d'une Orane légèrement crispée, fixant le sol six mètres en dessous. La jeune fille refusa littéralement de faire le bateau, qui se balançait de gauche à droite, de plus en plus haut.

«Faites comme vous voulez, je ne vais pas là-dedans.»

Ok mamzelle, nous obéissons.

Quelques fois, nous croisâmes Gojyô, au bras de filles à chaque fois différentes. On se demandait comment il faisait. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla avoir jeté son dévolu sur une jolie brune dotée d'immenses yeux bleus, et d'une généreuse poitrine. Il allait falloir demander une troisième chambre, ce soir-là. À un moment, il nous souffla qu'il ne rentrerait certainement pas en même temps que nous.

Nous nous rendîmes au stand de jeux de hasard, où Hakkai tentait désespérément de redonner les prix qu'il avait gagnés; il faut dire qu'ils étaient nombreux. Orane y jeta un coup d'œil, et finalement décida de prendre quelques jolis habits qu'il avait reçus dans un de ses jeux. Hakkai, lui aussi, nous avoua qu'il rentrerait peut-être un peu plus tard, le temps de trouver des gens à qui tout donner. Il commençait à faire nuit quand nous sortîmes du parc, et rentrâmes, Sanzô, Orane et moi, à l'auberge.

Là-bas, Sanzô commanda un grand repas. Je fus ainsi comblé, après cette bonne journée.

Alors que j'en étais au dessert, je vis le coup d'œil qu'ils échangèrent, et, d'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent de table et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

«Vous gnallez faire quoi?bafouillai-je entre deux bouchées.

-Les montagnes russes», répliqua Sanzô.

Il y a des jours où, réellement, il faut se la fermer.

* * *

**Caliope**

* * *

_Hakase: ..._

_Caliope: ... nyu ?_

_Hakase: les... montagnes... russes..._

_Caliope: huhuhuhuhu_

_Hakase: je connaissais pas celle-là, tu as encore perdu un peu d'innocence..._

_Caliope: vuiiiii_

_Hakase: Pas de quoi être fière..._

_Caliope: vui, mais au moins on aura p'têt des reviews_

_Hakase: '**retient Caliope qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur le lecteur pour lui faire un câlin' **En espérant que ça vous a plu, à bientôt! **  
**_

* * *


	8. Cocufié ou parano ?

_POV Orane_

'_564…565…566…567… Nan, ça marche pas ce truc…'_

Cela fait combien de temps que je compte, allongée là dans le noir ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais à côté de moi, Sanzô dort profondément, donc cela doit faire un certain temps. Je pourrais le réveiller… Mais après il risque de hurler et réveiller les autres. Je pourrais encore moins dormir. Déjà que l'insomnie me mène la vie dure, avec ce moine comme compagnon, c'est encore plus difficile de trouver le sommeil… Mais bon, je ne vais pas non plus me plaindre, il a de très bons côtés aussi…

Il a vraiment un air angélique quand il dort. Rien à voir avec le moine bougon et irritable de la journée. Là, il dort, d'une respiration lente et profonde, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller mal remplumé. Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, il était fou furieux… Pour rien en plus. Enfin, maintenant j'ai la preuve formelle qu'il est jaloux…

_POV Hakkai_

Fut-ce le soleil levant qui me sortit de mes songes ? Peu à peu, mes yeux eurent assez de courage pour s'ouvrir sur le monde, et je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon compagnon. Hakuryuu dormait tranquillement à mes côtés, poussant des petits soupirs aigus. Il était environ cinq heures du matin. J'avais deux options : rester dans ce lit à attendre que mes amis se lèvent, ou bien le faire moi-même et préparer le petit déjeuner.

Sans réfléchir un instant de plus, je me levai sans bruit, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le petit dragon. Je fis un détour par les toilettes et arrivai à la cuisine. Je me lavai consciencieusement les mains, regardant à travers la fenêtre l'aube naissante. Quelques oiseaux chantaient gaiement. Que c'est agréable de se lever en même temps que le jour, pensai-je, d'humeur joyeuse, comme à mon habitude.

Malgré les différents bruits qui emplissaient l'air du petit matin, je pus entendre Sanzô grommeler dans son sommeil. Je laissai échapper un petit rire, commençant à couper un ananas. Je n'avais aucun mal à deviner pourquoi notre moine préféré était de mauvaise humeur. Et pour une fois, j'aurai du mal à calmer les tensions, n'étant pas tout blanc...

**Flash-back**

_POV Orane_

'_Quelle misère… même pas capable de faire cuire des pâtes… '_ Une fois de plus, je contemple la casserole de spaghettis, immangeables, posée sur la plaque de cuisson devant moi. Je voulais réussir à faire cuire quelque chose sans le brûler, sans non plus le faire presque cru, et résultat, j'ai la moitié des pâtes noires comme du charbon, et l'autre moitié plus croquante qu'un biscuit sec.

« -Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour voir ça, soupirai-je désespérée, en jetant la mixture à la poubelle.

-Pour voir quoi ? » Avec un sursaut, je me retournai vers un grand brun, un immense sourire vissé aux lèvres. Hakkai. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriv… Mais quelle idiote ! Il n'est pas parti, puisqu'il était sensé faire le repas de ce midi…

« -… Disons que mon art culinaire est proche du néant absolu…

-Moui, ce n'est pas exactement un scoop. Ha ha ha. D'accord, d'accord, ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît…, ajouta-t-il tandis que je lui envoyai un regard appris de Sanzô.

-C'est pas juste. T'es super doué en cuisine, psychologie, calme, combat… Et moi, même la cuisine c'est une misère… » Répliquai-je en haussant les épaules, décidée à aller me chercher une clope dans la cachette-pas-exactement-secrète-maintenant du bonze. J'eus l'immense surprise de sentir Hakkai me poser une main sur l'épaule, l'invincible sourire sur son visage.

« Et bien écoute, si vraiment cela te tient à cœur, pourquoi ne te donnerai-je pas de cours de cuisine ? »

J'ai conscience d'avoir parfois des expressions médusées sur le visage, du fait que je vis avec quatre hommes pas tout à fait ordinaires, mais je pense que celle-ci, je ne l'avais pas encore eue. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai, au vu de la figure d'Hakkai. J'acquiesce donc, avec le secret espoir que, pour une fois, cela marche.

« -Par contre, Hakkai…

-Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il ?, dit-il, le plus naturellement du monde, en prenant un livre de recettes, visiblement pour débutants.

-Je refuse que Sanzô soit au courant, en fait je refuse qu'ils soient au courant, Gokû est bien incapable de garder un secret, et Gojyô en profiterait pour me faire du chantage donc…

-Entendu ! »

Ce qu'il peut être compréhensif… Le plus mature dans cette bande de gamins. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, faut que je réussisse une fois dans ma vie, à faire cuire des pâtes correctement.

Casserole, j'ai. Pâtes, j'ai. Sel, j'ai. Eau, c'est Hakkai qui l'a. On doit faire un drôle de tableau, tout les deux les yeux rivés sur une casserole, comme si elle allait exploser (quoi que ce serait pas la première fois…)

« Tiens ça y'est, l'eau frémit, tu vas pouvoir ajouter les pâtes ! » Me dit joyeusement l'ancien professeur, en me tendant le paquet. Je ne lui dirai pas, que je mets tout à la fois lorsque je fais cuire des pâtes. Eau et pâtes au même moment. C'est peut-être ça le secret de mes échecs…

J'ajoute donc les pâtes, sous l'œil mi-anxieux mi-attentif d'Hakkai.

Une quinzaine de minutes passent, au bout desquelles il me demande de goûter une des pâtes. Lui ai-je déjà dit que, pour moi, pâtes crues et peu cuites sont aussi bien que des pâtes correctement préparées ? Visiblement non, mais c'est pas grave, c'est mon combat contre les spaghettis, je peux le remporter. Je prends précautionneusement une pâte dans la cuillère, du bout des dents, et prie pour ne pas m'étouffer…

« Hakkai… Ce n'est ni cramé, ni cru… »

Un miracle. Voilà ce qui me vient à l'esprit. Un pur et simple miracle. Je vide silencieusement la casserole d'eau fumante dans la passoire, les yeux fixés sur les spaghettis miraculés, tandis qu'Hakkai observe un silence quasi religieux. Oui, il se peut que j'aie réussi…

« -Bon, et bien je vais vérifier cela… » Ajoute-t-il, en s'emparant d'une fourchette, un grand sourire sur le visage. Réconfortant en cas d'échec, ou bien de détresse intense ? Advienne que pourra, pourvu qu'il ne s'empoisonne pas…

-Alors …? demandai-je guettant le moindre signe sur le visage totalement vide d'expression du yokai.

-J'ai l'insigne honneur de t'annoncer que tu viens de réussir ton premier plat de pâtes comestible. »

L'information n'est pas encore parvenue à mon cerveau… Elle y arrive… Elle est là… J'ai…réussi… ALLELUIA !

Pour la peine, je prends Hakkai dans mes bras, après tout, c'est bien le premier qui arrive à me faire réussir quelque chose en cuisine. Il a d'ailleurs l'air aussi heureux que moi, avec une once de fierté peut-être. En tout cas, je suis certaine que mon sourire parvient au moins jusqu'à la moitié de mes joues, j'en ai même mal aux lèvres.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes, vous deux… » Glups. Ne serait-ce pas la voix de mon cher moine ? Je me retourne et, oh surprise, je découvre un blondinet dont les yeux semblent jeter des éclairs… Mais bon, l'orage, j'y suis habituée maintenant, je peux surmonter ça.

« -Et bien en fait…, commence Hakkai, légèrement gêné, mais pour quelle raison, je ne sais.

-Rien. Il ne se passe rien. » Coupai-je. Il ne va quand même pas vendre la mèche, non mais oh ! Mais bon, Sanzô n'a pas l'air tellement convaincu, et même un peu en colère. Je me demande bien pourquoi…

**Fin du flash-back**

En y repensant, c'est vrai que ce devait être assez bizarre pour Sanzô, de me trouver dans les bras d'Hakkai, tout deux avec un grand sourire… Mais bon, je suis un peu comme Gokû parfois, je n'ai pas pensé à ça du tout… Quelle idiote, si je lui avais expliqué, on aurait peut-être pu endiguer la superbe crise de ce soir…

_POV Hakkai_

**Flash-back**

C'était un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Gokû finissait de manger, Sanzô lisait le journal, et personnellement, j'avais finis de ranger, et me permettait une petite pause. Ainsi, je décidai tout simplement d'aller dormir un peu. J'avais mal dormi ces derniers temps, tiraillé par un mal de dos horrible.

Pénétrant dans ma chambre, je vis un spectacle peu banal. Orane, assise en tailleur sur mon lit, avait sorti la trousse de secours, dont les ustensiles étaient étalés sur le couvre lit. Sa jupe relevée, elle était en train de désinfecter une blessure que je devinai à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche, ne la voyant que de dos.

Je toussotai pour lui faire remarquer ma présence, souriant et calme. La jeune fille se retourna, rougit légèrement, ne sachant que dire.

Ne souhaitant pas être indiscret, je décidai de ne pas proposer mon aide. De toute façon, je me doutais qu'elle la refuserait, fière comme elle était. Aussi, je me dirigeai vers Orane sans plus de cérémonie, et me mettais à genoux devant elle.

Non, pas de déclaration en mariage, voyons. Jamais cette idée n'aurait pu me traverser la tête à cet instant. Il faut croire que cela ne semblait pas si incongru à certains.

Orane me lança un petit regard que je ne réussis pas à analyser sur le coup.

« - Ta blessure est plutôt profonde, murmurai-je en observant l'intérieur de la cuisse de l'adolescente. Comment cela est arrivé ?

- ... Je ne préfère pas en parler. »

Intrigué, je décidai cependant de ne pas insister. Je n'avais, et n'ai toujours pas envie de découvrir des parts encore inconnus de notre cher moine si parfait.

Je lançai un regard aux instruments étalés au hasard sur le lit. Bien qu' Orane sache soigner ses amis s'ils étaient en danger, je doute qu'elle réussisse parfaitement à se soigner elle-même. Malgré ses traits félins, l'adolescente n'aimait pas un chat, si ?

Souriant, je lui demandai de s'allonger sur le lit, et à ma surprise (je ne suis presque jamais surpris, je ne vais pas dire grande surprise, si ?), elle s'obtempéra sans un mot.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, et demandai à Orane d'enlever sa jupe. Elle me jeta un regard assassin que j'évitai savamment. Je ne voulais pas déchaîner le loup.

Mais c'est vrai que j'avais de bonnes raisons pour demander ça. C'est juste que c'était bien plus simple pour me positionner sans mettre littéralement ma tête dans la jupe de l'adolescente. Lucide, elle obéit en me menaçant du regard. Heureusement que Gojyô n'était pas dans les parages, pensai-je, sentant une goutte perler sur mon front.

Finalement, je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas laisser mon regard débordé. Mon visage restait toujours aussi impassible, comme vissé sur ce sourire chaleureux. Je lançai un regard calme et posé, presque enjoué, à l'amie de Sanzô, et positionnait mes mains sur sa cuisse. Fine, pensai-je malgré moi. Mes deux mains pouvaient faire le tour de sa cuisse blanche. Mais peut-être était-ce moi qui avait de grandes mains ? ... Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais bloqué dans cette position, et la petite Orane se posait des questions qui transparaissaient dans son regard flamboyant. Je m'excusais en souriant, n'arrivant à cacher ma gêne.

Pour ne pas prolonger cet échange instructif, j'attrapai du désinfectant, et murmurait, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres :

« - Attention, cela risque de piquer. »

Conscient que j'avais employé le même ton que celui qu'une mère poule utilise avec un de ses poussins, j'évitais le regard du mien et tournai un peu la cuisse de la jeune fille pour faire face à la blessure rougeoyante. Serrant mes doigts longilignes autour de la bouteille transparente, le liquide désinfectant en sortit et alla s'écouler dans les profondeurs de la cuisse d' Orane. Je sentis son corps tout entier tressaillir, et je me contrôlai pour ne pas jeter un regard à son visage que je devinai crispé par ce picotement douloureux. A la place, je tirai brusquement la peau d'Orane, pour permettre au liquide de pénétrer plus vite.

Puis, j'empoignai d'une main une compresse désinfectée, ouvrant sa protection avec mes dents, et la plaçant le plus vite possible sur la blessure qui s'était remise à verser ce liquide vermeil. Heureusement, elle ne coula pas longtemps, et je n'eus pas à utiliser plusieurs pansements. Je coupais deux bouts de sparadraps rose flashy, ignorant le regard sceptique de l'adolescente à la vue de la couleur... Particulière. Je collai en souriant les deux petits bouts en haut et en bas de la compresse, lissant bien les différents plis.

Pratiquement allongé sur la jambe droite d' Orane et la tête posée sur le matelas à observer l'intérieur de la cuisse de l'adolescente, je crois que je peux comprendre pourquoi Sanzô a fait une telle tête quand il nous a surpris. Il ne dit rien, mais bizarrement, son regard si amical a fait couler sur mon front une grosse goutte. Je me relevais en souriant, et tapotai l'épaule d' Orane :

« -Voilà, vous êtes soignée, mademoiselle!

- Merci », murmura t-elle, sûrement un peu surprise de me voir me presser autant.

Je quittai la chambre sans un mot de plus. Je frôlai Sanzô qui était resté sur le seuil, et celui-ci me glissa :

« - Hakkai... Tu fous quoi, là ? »

Je lui répondis par un sourire. Je ne faisais que la soigner. Sanzô devenait un peu trop jaloux à mon goût. Mais je l'avoue, cette situation avait le mérite de m'amuser un peu. Surtout qu'Orane ne semblait pas y comprendre grand chose. Si j'avais réfléchi plus posément, je me serais arrêté avant que cela dégénère autant...

**Fin du Flash-back**

Parce qu'il ne faut jamais sous estimer une Orane. Une Orane en colère ou une Orane migraineuse est très dangereuse. Mais une Orane reconnaissante est maladroite et ne saura pas montrer sa gratitude.

Mais elle essaye quand même, et ça provoque souvent des catastrophes...

**Flash-back**

C'était un peu plus tard cette journée là. La nuit commençait à tomber, et j'avais déserté le dîner sous prétexte d'un mal de dos atroce. Ce n'était pas qu'un prétexte, d'ailleurs. Mon dos et mes épaules me faisaient souffrir le martyr, et le fait même de rester debout m'était insupportable. Je comptai juste m'allonger un peu et redescendre pour faire la vaisselle. Mais une fois allongé, il me fût impossible de me relever, d'affronter encore ce mal constant. Je crois que je m'endormis un peu, car quand les bruits de pas discrets d'Orane me firent sortir de mon délire, la pièce baignait dans l'obscurité. Je murmurai, bien que je devinai la réponse :

-« ... Qui est-ce ? D'une voix cassée.

- C'est Orane, murmura t-elle doucement. Je peux allumer ? »

Je répondis que je ne préférai pas, mes yeux étaient épuisés. Elle me dit qu'elle comprenait, et s'inquiéta pour mon dos. Il n' y a pas de Sanzô ici pour me juger : alors je vais être franc ; j'avoue que sa gentillesse m'a touché. Même si ce n'était peut être que de la reconnaissance, pour combler ce qu'elle considérait comme une dette, ne me condamnez pas trop vite, messieurs les jurés, je ne suis qu'un homme. Peu m'importait.

Et peut être que pour une fois, j'avais envie de me laisser me faire chouchouter. Prendre la place d'un des poussins. Je me plaignis donc un peu :

- Bah... Disons que mon dos et mes épaules sont vraiment très douloureux, mais je pense que ça ira mieux demain matin ...

- Hum… Tu veux que je te fasse un massage, pour soulager un peu ?

Elle me proposa ça franchement, et je sentis bien que pour elle, il n' y avait pas d'ambiguïté dans ses propos. Moi, je les voyais, ces sous entendus. Pourtant, je n'ai pas réussi à dire non. On va mettre ça sur le coup de la douleur...

J'acquiesçai, et l'adorable jeune fille marcha un peu plus vers moi. Elle dit qu'elle allumait ma lampe de chevet pour voir quelque chose, et je n'eus pas le courage de répondre. J'espérai juste que je n'aurai pas les joues rouges. Quoi qu'il en soit, Orane n'était pas là pour observer mon visage, et sans dire un mot de plus, je la sentis grimper sur le matelas qui grinça un peu, et un creux se forma là ou je pouvais voir ses genoux. Ses deux mains fines se positionnèrent sur l'oreiller, et je sentis son souffle au dessus de ma nuque. Comme pour me prouver que je ne rêvai pas, elle ouvrit délicatement les jambes et s'agenouilla sur mon dos. Sans faire exprès, je crois que je soupirai.

Mais l'adolescente ne s'en soucia pas. Sa candeur me touchait, et je trouvai que je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon état normal... Ses doigts fins et longilignes commencèrent à palper ma peau brûlante, et tous mes muscles tressaillirent dans un même sursaut. Sous ses mains fraîches, ils commencèrent à se détendre, à se laisser aller. Je me laissai malaxer comme une pâte à pain, et bizarrement, j'appréciai. Ses doigts parcouraient ma peau nue et j'en ressentais tous les bienfaits. Je fermai les yeux pour me laisser envahir par tout ce bien être, et mes sens furent encore un peu plus attentifs aux gestes de la jeune fille. Ses mains soulageantes, ses douces cuisses qui frottaient légèrement mes flancs, et le tissu de son sous-vêtement contre mon échine...

Je resserrai mes doigts autour du drap. Bien sûr, que ce n' était qu'une gamine, bien sûr, qu'elle ne pensait pas à tout ce qui me venait à l' esprit... Mais je ne suis qu'un homme. Et cet homme, à cet instant, avait oublié son rôle. Ca faisait tout juste quatre ans ce soir-là.

Et doucement, je gémissais. Oh, de tout petits gémissements, à la limites des soupirs. Orane n'avait sûrement aucune idée de ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment dire. Et c'était tant mieux. Seulement, à la tête du moine qui se tenait juste devant la porte, lui, il avait l'air de comprendre leurs significations. Et mes joues devinrent vraiment rouges, cette fois.

_POV Orane_

Tout d'abord, je ne compris pas pourquoi Hakkai rougissait de la sorte et se crispait atrocement. Mais, à la vue de Sanzô, les yeux furibonds, je me doutai qu'il y allait avoir du grabuge. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi à ce moment là, comme quoi il me restait un peu d'innocence, bien cachée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais reconnaître une situation dangereuse quand j'en vois une, et je descendis prestement du dos d'Hakkai, atterrissant sur mes deux pieds sans perdre trop de temps. Je regardai le yokai se relever, les joues écarlates, et enfiler un T-shirt aussi vite que possible, les yeux baissés. _'Mais pourquoi a-t-il un air si coupable ?'_

« -Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là !! Hurla Sanzô, me faisant violemment sursauter.  
-Heu… Je … Elle… Nous…, Balbutia Hakkai. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi gêné, et à vrai dire, c'était cela qui me faisait le plus peur.

-Et bien, visiblement tu n'as pas exactement compris, mais je faisais un massage à Hakkai, qui a un mal de dos abomi… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, Sanzô avait dégainé son revolver et tiré un coup en direction d'Hakkai. Etant avec Sanzô, j'ai l'habitude des regards furieux, sadiques, machiavéliques même, mais celui-ci, je vous assure que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Un regard furibond et… oui, c'est cliché, mais un peu tueur. Je l'avoue, j'ai franchement eu la peur de ma vie face à ces yeux là, et je ne pense pas être la seule. A côté de moi, le porteur de monocle n'en menait pas large, la surprise de se faire tirer dessus pour une des premières fois aidant sans doute un peu.

« -Heu… Sanzô… Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? C'est seulement un ma…, tentai-je, avec l'espoir de dissiper un malentendu que je ne comprenais pas.  
-Toi, ferme-la ! » Sanzô est souvent grossier, mal luné et tout ce qu'on veut d'énervant. Mais il n'avait jamais osé me parler comme ça, et je restai donc bloquée dans mon mouvement, passablement choquée. Lui-même se dirigea vers Hakkai, les yeux flamboyants, avec l'intention clairement marquée de l'étriper.

« -Je…, commença Hakkai, très nerveux.

-Pas de « je… » qui tienne, de quel droit tu la tripotes ? Si tu penses que je ne t'ai pas vu, dans la cuisine, puis dans ta chambre… »

Et la lumière fut. Non, plus sérieusement, je suis un peu longue à la détente, mais je venais de comprendre. Rougissante, à la seule idée qu'il ait pu penser que… Bref, je préfère abréger, une telle idée n'est pas même envisageable pour l'esprit Oranien qui est le mien. Je soupirai, et m'approchai de Sanzô, aussi tendue qu'Hakkai désormais.

« -Dis, au risque de me faire tirer dessus, je crois qu'il y a pas mal de malentendus…

- Des malentendus… Des malentendus ?! Je vous trouve enlacés avec un grand sourire, ensuite dans la chambre d'Hakkai je te vois allongée en sous-vêtements, et maintenant, je te surprends à califourchon sur lui ! Et tu trouves que ça, c'est des malentendus ! » Il avait hurlé ça, avec l'envie furieuse, je le voyais bien dans ses yeux, de me secouer comme un prunier. Hakkai profita de ma diversion pour s'échapper vers la porte, malheureusement, Sanzô a des yeux de lynx, et le rattrapa en quelques enjambées, tandis que je courai légèrement afin de ne pas me faire semer. Je trouvai ainsi Gokû et Gojyô, les yeux exorbités, stoppés en pleine bataille de nourriture, en train d'observer le trio assez insolite que nous formions, le moine, Hakkai et moi.

Sanzô dirigea le canon de son revolver vers la tête d'Hakkai,et j'eus une idée qui peut vous sembler bizarre,vous qui commencez à me connaître relativement bien, mais qui me parût la plus judicieuse et la moins risquée. Pour les esprits les plus vifs, vous aurez compris, je sautai au cou du moine et l'embrassai à pleine bouche, ce qui, j'en suis tout de même assez fière, le surprit suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Hakkai sorte d'un pas précipité de la salle. Après m'en être assurée, j'inspirai à fond, et murmurai, un peu essoufflée, à l'égard de Sanzô :

« -Maintenant que je peux t'expliquer calmement, écoute-moi, et sans m'interrompre je te prie. Ce à quoi tu viens d'assister n'est rien de plus qu'un massage, en remerciement de ses soins pour la blessure que je te dois d'ailleurs. Blessure qui risquait de s'infecter, et occupant une place stratégique…

-Ouais c'est ça… Et pour la cuisine…

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'interrompre ! Bref… La cuisine, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, puisque je savais que tu te ficherais de moi. J'ai voulu faire cuire des pâtes, et ça a encore raté, il m'a aidé et j'ai réussi pour la première fois dans ma vie à ne pas empoisonner quelqu'un, alors oui, j'étais très contente, et je lui ai sauté au cou, comme je l'aurais fait avec Elisa, Gokû… Pas avec Gojyô je tiens à ma survie tout de même. »

J'avais dit tout cela très vite, sans respirer et restait donc sans voix quelques instants, desquels profita le moine.

« -J'admets que tu es aussi, voir plus, innocente que Gokû en la matière, mais pas Hakkai. Les gémissements que j'ai entendus ne prêtaient pas à confusion.

-Hum… j'ai pris ça pour des soupirs de bien-être à la base… En même temps, jamais l'idée de te tromper ne m'aurait traversé l'esprit, le sais-tu ?

-Je prends ça pour un oui. » Conclus-je en souriant. Sourire qui me fut rendu par le blond, avant de m'administrer ce que je n'appelle pas un baiser, mais un claquage de lèvres ; (Sanzô n'est pas des plus doux en général, mais alors quand il a les nerfs à vif…) qui fut lui-même suivi d'un claquement de la porte de la chambre derrière nous.

**Fin du flash-back**

Il n'empêche que cette tête de maïs s'était énervée pour autre chose que le bruit occasionné par Gokû et Gojyô, et ce n'est pas rien, à mon sens. Je compte tout de même un peu pour lui, et je prends ça comme un compliment inavoué !

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as, à sourire toute seule comme ça, la gamine ? Marmonna un Sanzô, la joue encore marquée des plis de l'oreiller.

-Hum… c'est rien, je tire des conclusions par moi-même, puisqu'elles ne sont pas énoncées…

-Tch !

-Si tu le dis, jaloux… »

* * *

**Hakase & Llew**

* * *

_Hakase: Fiou, on a enfin réussi à la finir celle-là_

_Llew: Ouais, c'était quand même un peu chaud d'imaginer Hakkai comme ça ..._

_Hakase: Comme un pervers ? je te signale qu'il a 4 ans d'abstinence derrière lui..._

_Llew: Nan de l'imaginer bégayer, pervers j'ai pas eu trop de problèmes. Un mec qui sourit tout le temps, ça cache quelque chose..._

_Hakase:... Ouais. T'as pas tort sur le coup. 'Il faut se méfier de Monsieur Sourire...'_

_Llew: reviews ?_


	9. Anniversaire

« Fwaaaah » baillai-je tout en m'étirant, appréciant le calme précaire de la chambre blanche où était installé un lit double bien mal en point. Qu'est-ce que je peux haïr le matin… Et le soleil encore plus, je fais juste une exception pour les cheveux de mon « adorable » moine. Adorable moine qui hurle à cœur joie en bas… Le calme n'a pas duré bien longtemps. Quelle heure peut-il bien être ? Bah, après tout, pour une fois que j'arrive à dormir, ils ne vont pas m'enquiquischtroumpfer® Allez, mission trouver mes vêtements dans l'océan de clopes, de draps et de va-savoir-comment-c'est-arrivé-là.

Bon, après 10 minutes de recherches intensives, j'ai tout trouvé. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai sommeil… En plus j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose… Ah ! Je me souviens. C'est mon anniversaire. Mouais, bref ce n'est pas très important, et puis je ne pense pas qu'ils le sachent, alors pour une fois, j'espère que ça va bien se passer. L'année dernière ça avait été un massacre.

Alors où est… Espèce de sale voleur ! Il m'a encore piqué mes clopes ! Ouaip, ça va être une bonne journée, au programme : dégommer la tête de Sanzô, récupérer mes cigarettes, éviter Gojyô, ne pas renverser tout ce qu'il y a sur la table, et protéger le peu de ce qui me reste de nourriture de Gokû. C'est parti. Je descends les escaliers, surtout ne pas se prendre le mur dans la tête, même debout je ne suis pas encore bien réveillée. Whoua, l'apocalypse est proche ! Gokû est à côté de Sanzô et ne se prend même pas de coup de baffeur ! Apocalypse ou miracle, on verra bien.

'_Projectile droit devant'_ Eut le temps de me prévenir mon cerveau embué. Je saisis ledit objet au vol, pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de mon paquet de clopes. Vide.

« C'est pas vrai… » Soupirai-je exaspérée. Consciente que m'emporter dès le matin ne ferait que plomber la journée, je décidai de laisser passer pour cette fois et m'assis, déjà épuisée, sur la chaise entre Gokû et Gojyô. Qui ne disaient rien d'ailleurs.

'_C'est pas normal. Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche là.'_ Remarquai-je, en saluant distraitement Hakkai, son imperturbable sourire aux lèvres, qui me le rendit, toujours silencieux. En temps normal, j'aime déjà pas le silence, mais venant du kappa, du gouffre sans fond et de Monsieur Sourire, c'est franchement flippant. J'ouvris donc la bouche, tournée vers Gokû, et eus la surprise de voir ses yeux pétiller de tous leurs feux. N'ayant même eu pas le temps de me préparer à parler, je crus que mon tympan avait rendu l'âme, lorsque le singe me cria « **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREEEEEUH !!** » dans l'oreille gauche, avant de se prendre un coup de baffeur magistral sur la tête.

« Aïe… Merci Gokû, mais la prochaine fois, épargne mon tympan, il ne t'a rien fait… » Dis-je à Gokû qui souriait de toutes ses dents malgré la bosse qui poussait à l'arrière de son crâne.

« -D'ailleurs, j'ai une question, comment avez-vous su que c'était aujourd'hui ? Je ne me souviens pas d'en avoir parlé… demandai-je, sceptique.

-Et bien… Disons qu'Elisa a la langue bien pendue, ha ha ha ! Me répondis Hakkai, en se massant l'arrière du crâne de sa main gauche.

-Ah… Evidemment. » Elisa, Elisa… Sa visite de la semaine dernière n'était donc pas infondée, elle avait deux raisons bien précises de venir : la première étant Gokû (il faudra d'ailleurs que j'explique à ce dernier comment faire bouger les choses) et la deuxième leur apprendre la date de mon anniversaire. Calculatrice la petite quand elle s'y met. Enfin bref, elle aura au moins le mérite de leur avoir appris quelque chose.

« -Hé Orane ! s'exclama un Gokû, de plus en plus surexcité _'Garde tes distances Orane, sinon tu vas en pâtir…'_

-… Hum ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, demandai-je, légèrement anxieuse. Les yeux d'un Gokû surexcité par autre chose que la nourriture, qu'un combat ou la perspective de voir Elisa m'ont toujours fait peur voyez-vous…

- Tu bouges pas de là, hein ? » A quoi ça sert de me poser la question si il jaillit de sa chaise comme un diable de sa boîte sans attendre ma réponse ? C'est pas grave, je vais lui piquer sa place, histoire de ne pas avoir les avances permanentes de Gojyô. Bon je les aurai quand même, mais à côté du moine qui considère que je lui appartiens (ai-je déjà souligné que je n'appartiens à personne ?), j'aurai légèrement moins à m'en préoccuper. Tiens, le kappa semble avoir compris ma démarche, il a l'air un peu déçu !

« - C'est moi ou tu fais un repli stratégique ? Me souffle Sanzô dans l'oreille, moqueur comme toujours.

-Absolument, ce n'est pas parce que c'est le jour de mon anniversaire que Gojyô va cesser d'être Gojyô… » Soupirai-je, amusée néanmoins. Je vis sautiller joyeusement Gokû à l'autre bout de la pièce, les bras un peu chargés, avant de l'observer s'affaler sur la chaise que je venais de quitter, qui grinça atrocement sous le brusque mouvement du singe.

« - Qui dit anniversaire, dit cadeauuuux !! Hurla ledit enfant, pourtant plus âgé que moi.

-… Pardon ? » Qu'ils aient compris que c'était mon anniversaire est déjà un exploit en soi. Mais des cadeaux… là je ne m'y attendais franchement pas. Elisa est sûrement derrière tout ça, une fois encore. Adorable Elisa…

« -Ca-deaux, j'ai dit ! Répéta Gokû, les yeux en accents circonflexes.

-Oui, ça j'avais compris, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, murmurai-je, plutôt pour moi-même.

-Tu pensais vraiment qu'ils allaient laisser passer ça ? En plus si la gamine le leur a répété des milliers de fois ? Glissa Sanzô, bien loin d'être sourd…

-Certes. »

Gokû posa les paquets sur la table, devant moi. Hésitante, je pris le premier de la pile, enveloppé de papier jaune poussin et d'un ruban rouge. _'Ca, ça doit être celui de Gokû…'_

«- Laisse moi deviner Gokû… Ce ne serait pas le tien par hasard ?

-Gagné ! Allez ouuuuvre !

-D'accord, d'accord… » Agréai-je en souriant devant deux yeux d'or qui se balançaient en même temps que leur propriétaire sur la chaise agonisante.

Un livre. Gokû m'offre un livre ?! Bizarre ça…, voyons voir le titre.

« … Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça, donc merci Gokû… » Dis-je, en sortant entièrement le livre de son emballage : La cuisine Japonaise pour les Nuls.

« -Je pense néanmoins que cela n'améliorera pas mon niveau culinaire…

-De toute façon, ça peut pas être pire… AIEUHHH ! » Argumenta le ouistiti avant de se prendre un magnifique coup groupé de Gojyô et Sanzô. Souriant discrètement, je posai le paquet et en saisissait un autre, cette fois enveloppé de papier crépon bleu, avec une petite carte sur le dessus.

« -Voyons voir… Tiens, c'est de Mo !

-Oui, Elisa nous les a laissés la dernière fois, pour que tu les aies le jour même. M'expliqua Hakkai, les yeux rivés sur le paquet artistiquement décoré.

-Je vois. Connaissant Mona, j'ai un peu peur du contenu… »

'_Au cas où Sanzô deviendrait vraiment trop dangereux dans ton lit…' _Là je flippe vraiment. Ouvrons donc…

Grand moment de solitude. Gojyô se glisse derrière moi, cherchant à observer le contenu du paquet.

« Whoua ! Même moi j'ai pas osé ! » S'exclame-t-il, se tenant les côtes sous l'effet d'un fou rire. Sans regarder Sanzô dans les yeux, je sors très calmement une paire de menottes et un liquide paralysant de la boîte.

« -…, argumente ledit moine.

-Tout à fait… Mona n'a-t-elle vraiment que son âge réel ? » Enoncai-je, un sourire naissant à la base de mes lèvres, alors même que Sanzô prend un air désespéré à côté.

« Bref ! Changeons de sujet voulez-vous ? » Dis-je en camouflant le paquet de Mona sous les papiers, à l'abri des regards du bonze. Hakkai me tend un paquet. Papier vert et ruban vert. Sûrement le sien. Je défais avec précaution le paquet, et en sors un poignard à la lame courbée, et manche en métal travaillé.

« -Hakkai !! Ca va pas de lui donner une arme en plus ?! On est en danger maintenant ! s'écrie Gojyô en se repliant vers sa partie de table.

-Tu l'étais déjà avant je te signale…, renchérit Sanzô, en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette (qui était une des miennes d'ailleurs…).

-Ouais, maintenant faudra te méfier encore plus sale Kappa ! s'exclame Gokû, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, merci Hakkai, elle est très belle. Dis-je en couvrant le bruit ambiant.

-La seule question que je me pose est : sais-tu te servir d'une arme blanche ? S'inquiète Monsieur Sourire.

-Question idiote Hakkai… » Tranche Sanzô en ricanant. Oui, je sais m'en servir, quelle question… Mais laissons passer.

Saisissant un petit paquet carré, rouge et noir, je lis la carte à haute voix :

'_Pas à usage unique !'_ Certes… Ca doit être Elise ça. Je retourne la boite et laisse tomber un dé dans ma main, accompagné d'un livret.

Regardant de plus près, je me mis à rougir inconsidérément, tandis que Sanzô me prenait ce qui était en réalité un guide de jeu, des mains. Il commence à ricaner narquoisement, tandis que je rangai le dé dans sa boîte.

« -Hey Orane ! C'est quoi ? demande Gokû, surpris que je rougisse à ce point sans doute

-C'est… un jeu…

-Mais quoi comme jeu ??

-Je pense que ce doit être un jeu de gymnastique à deux, Saru… insinue le kappa, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Qu'elle est adorable cette petite Elise... »

'_Note à moi-même, dire à Elise de se méfier de Gojyô' _

Alors que je me faisais cette réflexion, Gojyô me tend un paquet carré blanc, un grand sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. Sanzô grogne près de moi, à la vue d'un bandana du kappa, noué autour du carton. Lasse, je défais ledit tissu et le rend à Gojyô, avant de défaire les attaches du paquet, et de rester légèrement perplexe quand à la nature du présent du kappa. Sanzô, après avoir jeté un œil à l'intérieur du paquet, se lève et dégaine son pistolet, le posant entre les deux yeux du cafard rouge. Cafard rouge qui ne semblait pas surpris de sa réaction d'ailleurs.

« -J'ai une question… dit Sanzô, d'une voix menaçante à l'encontre de la (future) carpette de Gojyô.

- … Oui ?

- Comment tu as pu savoir ses mensurations ? » Goku qui, jusque là n'avait pas osé s'approcher du cadeau, risque un œil à l'intérieur, et explose de rire.

« -Tu pouvais te foutre de moi avec mon cadeau ! Tu lui as carrément offert de la lingerie ! En dentelle en plus !

- Pffrrr… pouffe Hakkai, sa main gauche cachant bien mal son sourire.

- Je t'ai posé une question… répète le moine, en armant le revolver.

- Disons que… avec l'expérience, tu peux deviner les mensurations rien qu'au regard… Pas faute d'avoir cherché à vérifier… »

Quel horrible bruit de détonation… Je ne m'y habitue décidément pas. Résultat du coup : un Gojyô avec une mèche de cheveux en moins, les yeux largement ouverts, derrière un Hakkai pris d'un fou rire.

« -Ca va pas ?! Déjà tu lui as fait un cadeau toi ?!

- Oui…

- Vraiment ? Et quoi donc ?»

Sanzô hausse un sourcil, et légèrement goguenard, lance, comme une évidence :

« Je pense que ça ne te concerne pas, mais tu découvriras bien assez tôt… »

Silence de mort. Tout le monde comprend instantanément, y compris Gokû, pour une fois. Je pense que c'est la raison de son petit rire nerveux.

« Héhé… Dis, tu peux ouvrir le dernier cadeau ?? Ca doit être celui d'Elisaaa ! » Est-il nécessaire de préciser que Gokû est un as de la diversion, et a les yeux en étoiles en me disant ça ? A cause du cadeau, ou bien du fait qu'il a prononcé le nom d'Elisa, mystère…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je prends un paquet surmonté d'une petite carte bleue, où sont marqués ces quelques mots :

'_A la base, c'était une idée de mes cousins, et aussi parce que je suis gourmande…' _

« … » Mon seul et unique commentaire se résume à cela. Curieuse, j'ouvre le paquet et trouve 3 tubes de peinture marron. Lisant l'étiquette, mes joues commencent à s'enflammer. Comme un signal, 4 têtes se positionnent au dessus de la mienne, et Gokû lit à haute voix :

« -Peinture au chocolat pour le corps… Ouaaaaah !!

-Tiens, un cadeau utile », souffle Sanzô, un grand sourire assez… comment exprimer cela sans choquer quiconque… suggestif aux lèvres.

Sans donner d'explications au regard interrogateur du singe, j'empilai les cadeaux en remerciant tout le monde, un grand sourire étirant mes lèvres, et me dirigeai précautionneusement vers la chambre, afin de les déposer là avant de déjeuner.

« -On maaaange !! Hey, Sanzô tu vas où ?? Dit Gokû, hystérique.  
-Faire de la peinture… » Lance le moine, ignorant le singe, comme il fermait la porte derrière lui. A croire que le cadeau est immédiat…

* * *

**Hakase**

* * *

_Hakase: j'suis fière, je pense m'améliorer, et puis en plus j'ai bien ri pour la fin, grâce a Caliope!_

_Caliope: vuiii c'était rigoloooo  
_

_Hakase: allez, je te laisse l'annoncer aujourd'hui..._

_Caliope: Reviews ??_


	10. Marshmallows et frayeurs

J'aime pas quand il fait trop chaud ; j'aime pas quand il fait trop froid. Mais quand soudain on a chaud alors qu'il fait froid, ça va. Mais ça dépend de la façon dont on a chaud. On peut avoir eu chaud alors qu'il faisait froid. Il peut faire chaud et y avoir un froid dans la conversation. Sinon, certaines personnes peuvent avoir chaud alors que les autres se caillent. En fait, tout dépend de la situation. Mais bon, tant qu'il y a à bouffer, ça me va. Le monde peut disparaître, s'il reste la nourriture et les yokaïs à buter, ça me va. Mais ce coup-ci, on a eu très chaud de pas tous se faire buter, vu le froid qu'il y avait eu avant. Alors que pourtant, il faisait plutôt tiède ce jour-là. Une excellente température, même. Mais quand Sanzô se fout en rogne sur quelque chose, la chaleur monte tout d'un coup extrêmement vite. Après, cela dépend contre qui il se fout en rogne. Et quand ça a le malheur de tomber sur nous, ça chauffe. Quand ça tombe sur des monstres, c'est qu'on a eu chaud. Et enfin quand Sanzô se met à flamber, alors là le monde gèle autour de lui…

.

Nous étions encore et toujours sur la route. Je m'ennuyais royalement, et ne prêtais même plus attention à Gojyô qui tentait, comme à son habitude, de m'asticoter. J'avais seulement, encore et toujours faim. Le dernier en-cas remontait à plus de trois heures, et mon estomac commençait réellement à crier famine. Cette fois-ci, je n'imaginais pas mes camarades comme nourriture, car la chaleur ne me faisait pas divaguer. Il faisait à peine vingt degrés, mais l'ambiance était suffocante. À priori, Sanzô n'avait toujours pas réellement pardonné à Hakkai les petits malencontreux incidents, ou positions, dans lesquels il l'avait trouvé avec Orane. Si vous ne voyez pas ce dont je veux parler, aller lire les fics précédentes avant celle-ci, abrutis !!

.

En fait, je pense que Sanzô acceptait (peu, mais bon) la façon dont Gojyô se comportait à l'égard d'Orane, puisqu'il était comme cela avec toutes les filles. Mais il restait convaincu que Hakkai ne devait pas se comporter comme le kappa aux cheveux rouges. Même s'il ne faisait pas exprès du tout d'être aussi gentil avec la jeune fille, il était quand même un individu masculin, et tout individu masculin qui se respecte peut avoir des…comment on dit déjà ? Des pulsions… Enfin, je crois. Je ne fais que répéter ce que m'a dit Orane, sinon j'aurais très mal expliqué la situation présente… Merci Orane de m'aider quand je dois raconter les fics !! (Merci gentille auteur d'avoir accepté qu'Orane m'explique toutes les situations embarrassantes de cette histoire !!)

.

Donc, un silence de mort régnait de la part d'Hakkai, Sanzô et Orane. Il n'y avait que Gojyô qui s'évertuait comme il pouvait afin de mettre l'ambiance. Comme l'ambiance, selon le kappa, c'était « forcer Sanzô à frapper Gokû », il faisait ce qu'il pouvait afin de me faire péter un câble. Mais la faim, plus l'ambiance gelée ne me donnaient pas envie de répondre à ses pics. Je me contentais donc de me taire et de le laisser s'égosiller à mon oreille. Je voulais une brochette de viande. Hakkai, qui n'est pas une personne à se mettre en colère ou bouder pour rien, n'en pu plus de ce silence, et déclara joyeusement :

« Dîtes…La prochaine ville est encore à un ou deux jours. On va devoir camper cette nuit.

-Oh nonnnnnnnnn, ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler.

-Tais-toi, con de singe, trancha Sanzô.

-Tu avais autre chose à dire Hakkai ? demanda Orane gentiment (gentiment ??)

-Et bien… Vous savez qu'on allume souvent un feu la nuit quand on campe. »

Acquiescement général.

« J'avais pensé, continua-t-il, que l'on pourrait peut-être faire griller des marshmallows sur le feu, en se racontant des histoires effrayantes !! »

Grand silence général.

« Et bien oui, ce serait amusant non ?

-Hakkai…Tu as quel âge ? demanda Orane, une main se massant les tempes.

-22 ans ! répondit tout heureux le concerné.

-Et tu crois qu'à ton âge, on fait encore des soirées histoires d'horreur et marshmallows grillés ??

-Moi je veux bien !! M'écriai-je.

-Mmh, ce serait drôle de faire frissonner notre cher moine, hein Sanzô ? Susurra Gojyô.

-Tant qu'à faire, si ça peut vous faire plaisir… »Fut la réponse du moine en question.

.

Un autre silence, quasi-religieux, s'installa. Sanzô qui était partant pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot qu'une soirée marshmallow, ça tenait du miracle. Je vis Gojyô murmurer une prière silencieuse pour je ne sais quel dieu bizarre. Orane eut un léger hoquet d'étonnement.

« Et on s'arrête quand ?continua Sanzô, impassible.

-On ne va pas tarder, il commence à faire nuit, répondit Hakkai, un sourire de nouveau vissé sur son visage.

-Parfait ! répliqua Orane. On a des marshmallows au moins ? »

Gojyô poussa Orane d'un sac, qui s'avéra totalement rempli de délicieux paquets de marshmallows multicolores. Une vision de rêve s'offrit à moi, et je restai dans une sainte contemplation de ces sucreries qui allaient bientôt sortir de leur paquet. Gojyô brisa mon état de grâce en refermant brusquement le sac.

« Ce soir, singe affamé !!

-Maaaais pourquoi pas tout de suite ??

-Parce que. »

.

Et devinez quoi ? Je sortis de mon état léthargique, et me mis à me disputer avec le kappa aux cheveux rouges. S'en suivit une baffe magistrale, Sanzô remettant le baffeur au goût du jour. Orane tentait comme elle pouvait de nous empêcher de bouger pour ne pas faire basculer la jeep, mais rien n'y fit. À un moment, elle pinça les lèvres, baissa la tête, et tira une clope de son paquet. Puis elle se releva, donna un grand coup sur la tête de Gojyô, qui s'effondra. Elle hurla à Sanzô de se taire, ce qu'il fit, à ma grande consternation. Puis elle se tourna vers moi, et maugréa :

« Tu penses à autre chose que manger ?

-Ouais !!Je pense à… »

Je n'eus jamais l'occasion de finir ma phrase, puisqu'elle me frappa, et, à la façon Gojyô, je m'effondrai.

.

Quand j'ouvris un œil, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. La jeep commençait à s'arrêter dans une clairière car, en effet, nous étions entrés dans une forêt. Hakuryuu se retransforma, et nous nous arrêtâmes. Il fallut ensuite trouver du bois pour le feu, et ce furent moi et Gojyô qui y furent collés, ce qui fut tout pour nous déplaire, puisque nous nous engueulâmes pendant tout le trajet.

.

Nous allumâmes ensuite le feu, et Hakkai fit bouillir de la viande dans un jus quelconque, petite collation salée avant de s'attaquer aux sucreries que Sanzô et Gojyô commençaient à décharger. Orane était penchée sur la marmite, émerveillée par l'absence de l'odeur de cramé. Sanzô les observait d'un œil mauvais. J'en eus froid dans le dos, et je décidai de m'asseoir sagement devant les flammes rouges, et d'attendre le plat principal, les marshmallows. La viande fut rapidement cuite, servie et engloutie, à nous cinq.

.

Puis Hakkai se leva et alla chercher cinq premiers paquets de marshmallows (un pour chacun de nous) Orane tailla de petits pics afin d'y accrocher les sucreries, et rapidement, l'odeur sucrée de la guimauve fondue enveloppa la clairière. C'était absolument délicieux. Ce qu'il y a de formidable avec les marshmallows, voyez-vous, c'est la transformation : au début, on a un pauvre petit bout de guimauve planté sur un bâton. Puis, petit à petit, il se dore, et se caramélise. Quand vous le portez à la bouche, l'enveloppe est toute croquante, et, à l'intérieur, c'est tout fondant. En un seul mot, délicieux. Le marshmallow grillé est un des seuls mets avec lequel je peux avoir la patience d'attendre qu'il soit bien grillé, car cela en vaut vraiment le détour. Vous devriez essayer, lecteur.

.

Pendant un moment, aucune parole ne fut échangée. Je terminai bien vite mon premier paquet, et entamai mon deuxième quand finalement la voix d'Orane s'éleva.

« On ne devait pas se raconter des histoires d'horreur ?

-On ne devrait pas créer un kekkai ? demanda Gojyô, goguenard.

-Non, répondit Hakkai, car nous sommes cinq, et que c'est un chiffre porte-bonheur, comme les cinq sutras, et que nous allons dire les histoires tour à tour, en cercle, comme cela nous créerons nous-même le kekkai !

-Heu…je plaisantais Hakkai, pas besoin de me répondre aussi savamment…Bon, qui commence ?

-Et bien, je vais commencer alors, » termina Hakkai.

.

Nous nous assîmes tous plus confortablement, alors qu'Hakkai commençait.

_« Alors, c'est l'histoire d'un enfant. Cet enfant avait une passion : les poupées. Il y en avait de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles. À chacun de ses anniversaires, il avait le droit à une poupée plus belle que les autres, et plus chère. Le reste de l'année, il faisait des économies pour en dénicher de moins luxueuses. Cette année-là, son anniversaire tomba un dimanche. Toutes les boutiques étaient fermées. Mais l'enfant voulait absolument une poupée. Son père l'emmena alors par-delà la ville afin de dénicher un magasin ouvert. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul. Il s'agissait d'une vieille boutique poussiéreuse, et toutes les poupées étaient plus laides les unes que les autres. Elles avaient des visages horribles, une main fermée sur un petit parapluie, l'autre avec un, deux, trois, quatre, ou cinq doigts relevés. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin, et un vieil homme à l'air apeuré les accueillit. Il paraissait terrifié de voir arriver des clients. Soudain, l'enfant vit, dans les rayons, une poupée, magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux comme le soleil, de grands yeux bleus, et un petit visage adorable. L'un de ses mignons poings serrait un petit parapluie rose, et l'autre était fermé. L'enfant eut les yeux tout brillants devant cette apparition, et désira la poupée immédiatement. Le marchand recula d'effroi._

_'**Non ! Non, je vous en supplie, prenez toutes les poupées à cinq doigts ouverts que vous désirez, mais ne prenez pas celle-ci !'**_

_Mais l'enfant ne voulu rien entendre. Il se roula par terre, hurla, pleura, et finalement son père céda. Quand ils partirent du magasin, le vieil homme fit promettre à l'enfant de jouer tant qu'il voulait avec la poupée la journée, mais de toujours, toujours l'enfermer à double tour pendant la nuit. L'enfant acquiesça distraitement. Durant des jours, il joua avec sa jolie poupée. Mais avec le temps, il oublia sa promesse, et finit par n'enfermer la poupée qu'à un tour de clé. Le soir où il oublia totalement de fermer la commode, il se mit à entendre des pas, et une petite voix s'éleva._

**_'Un, deux, trois. Je suis dans le hall.'_**

_L'enfant releva la tête._

**_'Quatre, cinq, six. Je monte l'escalier.'_**

_Il frissonna, et l'adorable voix continua._

**_'Sept, huit, neuf. Je suis derrière ta porte.'_**

_Il ouvrit tout grand les yeux, et s'emmitoufla dans sa couette._

**_'Dix, onze, douze. Je suis dans ta chambre.'_**

_Il se recroquevilla._

_'**Treize, quatorze, quinze. Je suis sous ta couette…'**_

_…Attendez. Mais il ÉTAIT dans sa couette, lui !_

**_'Seize, dix-sept, dix-huit. Et toi tu vas mourir !'_**

_Une lame invisible traversa l'enfant de part en part, et il tomba raide mort sur le sol. La petite poupée sortit des couvertures, s'épousseta sa jolie robe de dentelle, et regarda son petit poing. Elle alla au miroir, et se regarda. Son joli visage enfantin était à présent un rictus horrible, et de son poing fermé, son petit pouce s'était levé. »_

.

Il y eut un grand silence après l'histoire d'Hakkai. Je pense que réellement je raconte très mal, mais j'étais si terrifié de cet Hakkai-là que je n'ai pas osé manger de marshmallow six minutes durant tellement j'avais peur, et c'est assez dur de vraiment m'effrayer, vous pouvez me croire. Orane redressa son buste, et observa. Elle était la suivante. Elle cilla. Avait-elle aussi été effrayée par l'histoire ? Seul Sanzô restait imperturbable. Elle prit la parole.

« Vous savez quoi ? Je ne connais pas d'histoire d'horreur.

-Tu es certaine de toi ? demanda doucement Hakkai.

-Oui, à part si vous voulez une tranche de ma vie. Ce sont les pires histoires d'horreur que je connaisse.

-Essaie toujours, ricana Gojyô. À nous quatre on accumule beaucoup de malheurs, rien ne peut nous faire vraiment peur…

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu, répliqua la jeune fille. Viens pas te plaindre après. »

.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

.

…Je pense que j'ai envie de me plaindre. J'ai eu encore plus peur qu'avec l'histoire d'Hakkai. J'ose même pas vous la raconter. J'ai tellement eu peur que je n'ai pas mangé de marshmallow durant les huit minutes qu'a duré son histoire… Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Il me faut vraiment un sacré choc pour m'empêcher de manger. Je crois que je suis choqué à vie. En plus Sanzô se faisait un plaisir de me dire explicitement ce que certains passages signifiaient.

.

Gojyô était le suivant. Il paraissait un peu pâle, et fit griller un marshmallow pour se donner un peu de courage. Cela faisait bizarre de voir Gojyô ainsi. Mais il reprit bien vite ses vieilles habitudes, et se redressa, toussota, et commença son histoire.

_« C'était une jolie fille qui devait s'occuper de trois enfants, un soir. Un sacré trio, les gamins. Mais bon, les parents la payaient bien, donc ce n'était pas si grave. Ils regardèrent un film à la télé, et un quart d'heure avant la fin, la jolie fille demanda au plus jeune enfant d'aller se coucher, ce qu'il fit, exténué comme il l'était. Il monta l'escalier, et l'on n'entendit plus rien. Quand elle demanda au second d'aller se coucher, elle entendit :_

_'**Un, tt, tt…Un, tt, tt…'**_

_Elle se serra un peu plus près du troisième enfant alors que le second allait au lit._

_Elle entendit alors :_

**_'Deux, tt, tt…Deux, tt, tt…'_**

_Elle fronça les sourcils, et comme le film se terminait, la jolie fille demanda au dernier sale gosse d'aller au dodo, et il obtempéra._

_Et soudain :_

**_'Trois ! Tt, tt…Trois ! Tt, tt…'_**

_La jolie fille se précipita en haut des escaliers, et trouva la porte de la chambre grande ouverte, les trois corps des enfants gisant sur le sol. Elle péta un plomb, appela les pompiers, la police, qu'on avait assassiné les enfants qu'elle devait garder. Bouleversée, elle rentra chez elle en pleurs, et s'effondra sur le lit. Son copain l'y attendait. Elle le regarda, et hoqueta :_

**_'Chéri…Les enfants…Les enfants, ils sont…_**

**_-Je sais, tt, tt…Je sais, tt, tt.' »_**

.

Le problème avec Gojyô, c'est que quand bien même son histoire aurait pu être vraiment flippante, vu le nombre de détails sur la 'jolie fille' qu'il a donné, toute l'ambiance a rapidement été détruite. Résultat, on se contenta de le regarder comme un chien de faïence, et il eut la tête de con du dragueur fier de ce qu'il vient de raconter. Sanzô soupira très fort, mais fronça bien vite les sourcils quand il vit Gojyô tenter une approche vers Orane, qui, le visage fermé, lui fila très stoïquement une baffe, provoquant une explosion de rire de la part d'Hakkai et moi-même. Ils se tournèrent alors vers moi. Me sentant visé, j'avalais mon marshmallow à demi mâché, et je fis la moue.

« Mais je connais vraiment pas d'histoire d'horreur moi…

-On s'en serait bien douté, con de singe !! S'esclaffa Gojyô.

-Fais un effort, Gokû, tu vas briser le kekkai, sourit Hakkai.

-Au pire invente, essaya Orane.

-Pas possible. L'a aucune imagination, trancha Sanzô. On ne peut empêcher le kekkai de se briser. »

Je plongeai mon regard dans les flammes, vexé. Vexé, mais rabaissé. Ils avaient raison. Ils avaient toujours raison, de toute manière. Sanzô esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, et se redressa. C'était à lui de parler. Peut-être allait-il rattraper le kekkai ?…

« Il y a quelque chose autour de nous, vous savez ce que c'est ? »

.

Et ce fut tout. Il se tut, totalement, nous laissant écouter les bruits de la forêt nocturne. Quelques oiseaux, chouettes et autres hiboux hululaient. Des branches craquaient, le vent soufflait. Un loup hurla. Tout le monde retenait sa respiration. Une seule phrase de la part de Sanzô avait suffi à nous angoisser. Le moine eut un profond soupir d'exaspération, s'alluma une clope, et tira dans une direction précise. Un grand cri s'éleva, et le corps d'un Yokai tomba devant nous. Ce fut alors une nuée qui nous tomba dessus, et nous fîmes le ménage avec joie et sérénité. De toute manière, les fantômes, ça n'existe pas. Pas ceux des histoires d'horreur en tout cas.

.

Les corps de Yokais furent nettoyés de la clairière, et on prépara les futons portatifs pour la nuit. Je vis Sanzô qui prenait Orane par la main, et l'attirait autre part.

« Vous allez faire quoi ?? » lançai-je.

Sanzô se pencha vers le cou d'Orane, et lécha celui-ci. Puis il me regarda.

« La peau d'Orane a un goût de marshmallow. Tu fais quoi avec un marshmallow ?

-Heu…tu le manges ?

-Bah t'as ta réponse. »

…

…

Pourquoi il me fait toujours ce genre de réponse, zut alors !!

* * *

**Caliope**

* * *

_Hakase: alors là... tu nous fait un lemon bientôt toi --'_

_Calipe: nyu ?_

_Hakase: le coup de la peau au goût de marshmallow on me l'avait pas encore fait, t'y as remédié!_

_Caliope héhé!! 'Fière'  
_

_Hakase: tss_


	11. La première baffe

Bon, je suppose que ça va être à moi de la raconter, celle-ci, puisque les trois petites folles (et amies) d'Orane n'ont pas vu cette scène, qu'Orane en garde un trop mauvais souvenir pour la raconter, et que Gokû ne saurait pas tout expressément dire. Hakkai conduisait, et ne connaît pas tous les détails, et enfin Sanzô étant le principal concerné, il ne voudra jamais piper mot. Donc c'est moi, le formidable, le magnifique, l'extraordinaire Gojyô qui m'y colle.

Vous pouvez vous en douter (puisque je l'ai déjà mentionné), nous étions dans la jeep. Ça roulait bon train, et tout le monde était écrasé par la chaleur. Gokû n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir sa bouche tant elle était sèche, Sanzô se faisait de l'air à l'aide du baffeur (oui oui, ça peut avoir une double utilité ce machin-là), et Orane baissait par moments assez exagérément le décolleté de son kimono bleu pâle d'été ce qui, ma foi, n'était pas pour me déplaire. La jeune fille étant à l'arrière de la jeep avec le singe et moi, le grand moine ne pouvait, par conséquent, pas s'apercevoir que je me rinçais l'œil sur cette charmante paire de seins. Bien que je ne la voie pas en entier (il y a tout de même des limites), je pouvais en apercevoir assez pour juger de la taille de son bonnet, ma foi assez conséquente. Mmh ? Et bien non, je ne vous dirai pas ledit bonnet. C'est mon petit secret 

Mais vous devez, cher lecteur, j'en suis sûr, vous demander comment diable je pouvais bien faire pour ne pas me faire pendre haut et court par cette fougueuse jeune fille, alors que je la…Disons, matais tranquillement. Et bien, je dois remercier mes cheveux. Ces longs cheveux rouges étaient sur mon visage, car voyez-vous, j'étais affalé sur le siège, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière, et le vent poussait ma chevelure devant mon visage. Je pouvais donc observer tranquillement ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Et le plus intéressant (car Hakkai qui conduit, Gokû qui dort, et Sanzô qui s'évente, ce ne sont pas des choses très intéressantes) donc le plus intéressant, disais-je, était le superbe décolleté d'Orane. Pour être ainsi dévêtue devant moi, elle devait penser que je dormais. Or ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle ne le savait pas, donc c'était fort bien pour moi. À un moment, elle retira carrément le haut de son kimono, après s'être penchée sur moi pour voir si je dormais réellement—j'avais alors précipitamment fermé les yeux. Zut, elle était en soutif. Mais c'était agréable à voir tout de même. Sa taille délicatement creusée était embellie par la lumière du soleil qui semblait affiner son creux, ses bras fuselés et blancs se balançaient doucement au rythme du vent… Sanzô avait, réellement, beaucoup de chance d'avoir sa petite amie avec lui. J'aurai bien aimé en emmener une—ou deux— avec nous…

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une rafale de vent me prit en traître, et que mes cheveux furent balayés de mon visage, mes yeux croisant ceux de la jeune fille, dont le regard était déformé entre étonnement, honte et colère. Je ne sus pas très bien quand je me réveillais, mais elle avait vraiment frappé très fort. Quand je rouvris les yeux, Gokû avait fini sa sieste, Hakkai pouffait, et le couple me regardait avec l'air de ceux qui préparent un meurtre prémédité. Orane se redressa, me dominant de toute sa…Poitrine. Elle resserra encore un peu plus son col, et me souleva par la veste. C'est qu'elle était forte, quand elle le voulait, la jeunette…

« Gojyô, je ne sais pas combien de fois je te l'ai dit, mais arrête de me mater. Ça vaudra mieux pour ta santé physique—et mentale.

-Pourquoi je devrais devenir schizophrène à force de te mater ? »

BAM. Le coup était parti, et avait bien faillit me toucher. J'avais oublié que le sale bonze était là. Et qu'il était, comme à son habitude, très jaloux. À croire qu'ils oubliaient que c'était grâce à moi qu'ils étaient ensemble !! C'était intolérable. Orane fit reporter mon attention sur elle en me secouant comme un prunier. Je finis par tourner mon regard rouge vers elle. Je rencontrai ses yeux bleus, étranges, maintenant froids, un peu glace, un peu eau. Quels yeux magnifiques, alors déformés par le dégoût et la pitié que je lui inspirai alors.

« De toute manière ça ne te fera du mal qu'à toi et toi seul. Moi, j'aurai juste un peu honte de me faire encore une fois mater.

-Oui, mais pour **voir** le plus grand bien il faut subir le plus grand mal, ma… »

BAM. Il n'était vraiment pas commode, ce jour-là, Sanzô. Mais à bien réfléchir, quand je jouais à ce jeu-là, il me tirait toujours plusieurs fois dessus. Mais, c'était pour une double bonne cause : 1) Mater Orane, 2) Enerver Sanzô. Formidable optique, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout si on

prenait en compte que si l'un d'entre nous mourait, la réussite de notre expédition serait remise en cause. C'est la raison pour laquelle je pouvais bien me faire tirer un peu dessus, du moment que je pouvais continuer à profiter de la compagnie d'Orane.

Oui, bon, vous vous dîtes que je suis le kappa pervers irrécupérable, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Je jetai un coup d'œil au ciel. Elle m'avait frappé tellement fort à la tête que j'avais dû m'évanouir pendant une bonne heure. Elle avait vraiment des ressources, la gamine. Je me demande si ses ressources combatives sont aussi importantes que ses ressources au lit, car, si c'était le cas, Sanzô est vraiment un homme comblé.

Je gratifiai la jeune fille de mon sourire habituel, elle soupira, et me reposa sur la banquette. Sanzô fit un geste pour ranger son pistolet, mais un malencontreux évènement l'arrêta dans son élan. Je vous rappelle que nous étions en voiture. Or, sur la route, il y a parfois des nids-de-poule. La jeep eut un cahot, et Orane fut déséquilibrée. Elle tomba sur moi, et sa poitrine arriva, devinez où ? En plein sur mon visage. Pour sûr, je fus content, je pus mesurer la douceur et le moelleux de ces jolis seins. Mais j'entendis distinctement le bonze appuyer sur la gâchette, et je me déplaçai précipitamment d'un cran vers la gauche. J'évitai la balle, et remis Orane sur la banquette. Je lui intimai qu'il valait mieux ne plus bouger. Elle acquiesça, le visage fermé. Ce fut le moment que Gokû choisit pour sortir sa phrase favorite.

« Dis, Sanzô…J'ai faim »

SBAM. Ce fut le brillant retour du baffeur, qui avait perdu son utilité d'éventail, et reprit sa fonction principale, celle de donner des baffes. Sanzô semblait réellement énervé, et il se défoula sur le pauvre singe qui encaissait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait fait d'autre que demander à manger. Et bien, il avait fait autre chose. Il avait parlé alors qu'il ne fallait, en ce moment-là, surtout pas prononcer une parole, sinon on était celui qui se prenait la colère du moine. Mais comme le pauvre singe détestait les silences et la faim, il était toujours le premier à les briser… Et le premier à s'en prendre plein la gueule. Il faudrait que je lui apprenne le tact un jour. Ce serait vital pour lui.

En vient alors la base de mon récit. Il se passa, ce jour-là, quelque chose de fort inhabituel, au plaisir de vos yeux, lecteur. Orane murmura :

« Moi aussi, j'ai faim.»

Et comme la voix d'Orane est parfois enfantine, Sanzô dû la prendre pour Gokû. Ou alors, il en avait tellement ras-le-bol qu'il se lâcha. **Il frappa Orane avec le baffeur. **Tout le monde en resta bouche bée, et même Hakkai ralentit un peu le véhicule, poussant un profond soupir. J'attendais impatiemment la suite, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, et Gokû préféra venir se ranger près de moi, au cas où il y aurait de malencontreux débordements. Le silence est vraiment l'arme favorite d'Orane. Celle de Sanzô aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant une bonne minute, et finalement, Orane posa sa main blanche et fine sur la peau rougie de sa joue rebondie.

« Sanzô, je sais que je te pose souvent la question, mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

-Mais encore ?

-Je t'ai donné un coup de baffeur.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Il me semble qu'étant normalement constituée, j'ai besoin, parfois, de manger, non ? À moins que je ne serve que de poupée pour toi et de mannequin à regarder pour les autres ? Tu penses que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, parfois ?

-J'aime quand tu me réponds aussi franchement, mon amour. »

La main qui frottait sa joue partit, et alla s'écraser sur celle du bonze, en un claquement retentissant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser passer un rire étouffé. La situation était vraiment comique. Sanzô se frotta la joue. Il y avait une coupure d'où le sang perlait légèrement, souvenir laissé par les bagues de la jeune fille. Tout peut-être une arme pour Orane, si on s'y prend bien.

Le blond se rassit rageusement sur le siège avant, et Orane s'affala sur la banquette, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Une petite heure passa ainsi, et c'est presque si on pouvait entendre la respiration de chacun. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et Hakkai avisa un village un peu au nord. On roula encore dix minutes, et l'on arriva dans l'auberge dudit village. C'était

une auberge coquette, sans prétention, avec ses gars bourrés et les commères venus parler.

J'allais bien sûr immédiatement m'asseoir à la table de jeux, et misai gros. Il fallait que je me sorte la dispute de la tête, sinon ça allait me tourmenter, et je ne pourrais pas faire d'approche à Orane avant quelques jours, ce qui serait fort dommage, ne trouvez-vous pas ? J'essayai de ne vraiment pas y penser, mais ça me trottait vraiment dans la tête. Sanzô, donner un coup de baffeur à Orane !! C'était vraiment invraisemblable. Tellement invraisemblable que j'entendais dans ma tête la voix d'Orane qui hurlait sur Sanzô. Stop. J'entendais réellement la voix de la jeune fille, venant de leur chambre. Je terminai rapidement le jeu, rempochait la mise, et me hâtai prudemment vers la porte, où Hakkai et Gokû étaient déjà penchés pour écouter –ou pour voir, si on prenait en compte Gokû qui s'était penché sur le trou de la serrure. D'après ce que nous décrivait le singe, Orane avait son kimono à demi enlevé, et elle tentait furieusement de repousser Sanzô. Apparemment elle ne lui avait pas pardonné la baffe.

« Et je vois même pas pourquoi tu m'as tapé, MOI !!

-Mais, Orane, c'est un réflexe…

-Et ben, affûte tes réflexes pour le combat, pas pour utiliser rapidement le baffeur dès que tu entends quelqu'un se plaindre de la faim !!

-Mais, et ce soir ?

-Ce soir quoi ?? T'es privé, t'as de la chance que j'accepte de dormir dans le même lit !! »

Tout le monde en resta bouche bée. Sanzô, notre Sanzô, privé comme un petit enfant car il a fait une bêtise !! Et privé d'une des meilleures choses qu'Orane pouvait lui offrir, en plus ! Qu'allait-il se passer ? C'était passionnant.

Nous n'eûmes malheureusement pas le bonheur de découvrir la suite, car, à ce moment, le singe recula précipitamment son œil de la serrure, avec l'expression « courez !! » dans les yeux. Orane ouvrit la porte, décolleté largement ouvert, cheveux ébouriffés, clope aux lèvres. Elle reprit alors une des phrases fétiches de Sanzô.

« Crevez… »

* * *

**Caliope**

* * *

_Hakase: je fais pas un peu maitresse d'école à la fin ?_

_Caliope: nyu ?_

_Hakase: avec la "punition" et tout et tout ?_

_Caliope: mais c'est rigolooo o_

_Hakase: si tu le dis, si tu le dis..._


	12. Singes

'_Il m'inquiète vraiment… Ca ne ressemble pas à Gokû d'être aussi apathique, sans compter qu'il n'a pas parlé de nourriture pour le moment…_' Cela faisait désormais plusieurs heures que le silence régnait dans la jeep, comme j'étais installée à l'arrière, le plus loin possible de Gojyô et ses mains exploratrices, et que Gokû avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Tous semblaient s'en contenter, malgré un certain malaise omniprésent. Me tourmentant ainsi les neurones, je finis par m'assoupir.

Ce fut Sanzô qui me réveilla, me secouant l'épaule, sans trop de rudesse pour une fois, lorsque nous atteignîmes la ville. Gokû ne disait toujours rien, et ne fût même pas excité en entrant dans l'auberge où les garçons avaient décidé de loger. Puis, comme nous arrivions à table, Gokû s'assit près de moi, et je n'en crus pas mes oreilles : **« J'ai pas faim… »**

Gokû, NOTRE Gokû, le singe à l'estomac sans fin, la puce épileptique, le pacman, n'avait pas faim ! Je restai sous le choc, ainsi que Gojyô, qui en fit tomber sa cigarette. Un silence de mort se fit alors que Gokû se levait de table et allait dans la chambre des trois garçons.

«- …, fit le moine, légèrement choqué malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le laisser paraître.

-Bon… je vais voir ce qui se passe hein… » Murmurai-je à Gojyô qui avait bien du mal à s'allumer une nouvelle clope.

En entrant dans la chambre, je vis Gokû les yeux rivés sur le paysage à travers la fenêtre, affalé sur son lit. Je soupirai et m'assit à côté de lui.

« -Allez, dis moi ce qui va pas…

-…, le singe détourna les yeux de la fenêtre, mal à l'aise.

-… Gokû ?  
- Tu vas te moquer de moi…  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je suis quand même moins moqueuse que notre pervers national ou cet abruti de blondinet… » Satisfaite, je vis un sourire apparaître à la base des lèvres de Gokû. Il a beau être plus âgé que moi, il me fait plus penser à un petit frère qu'autre chose parfois…

« - … Je… heu…

-Allez accouche !

-Jesaipacommenjedouafèrpouidir, baragouina à toute vitesse le jeune homme, en prenant mon habituel teint pivoine.

- Pardon ?  
-Je… je sais pas comment dire… enfin… à Elisa…

-Aaah ! Je vois ! » '_Si ce n'est que ça…' _ Notre petit Gokû est a-mou-reux ! Et en plus de la fana de chocolat qu'est Elisa. Si c'est pas meugnôn…

« -Hum…

-T… tu te moques pas ? demanda le singe en se tortillant.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, mais tu es en train de te ruiner la santé avec cette histoire, alors on va y remédier, okay ?

-… Hein ?! » Je refusai de répondre au regard interrogateur du singe et le sortis de la chambre à l'aide d'un sourire-made-in-Sanzô-que-mon-imitation-est-assez-ressemblante. Arrivés à la table, j'empilai les plats devant lui et le forçai à manger un minimum (le minimum de Gokû étant le double d'un repas pour un être vivant normal).

Alors qu'il en était au dessert, je pris à partie les 3 garçons, et leur exposai brièvement la situation :

« - Oh ooooh, Saru est amoureux !! Susurra Gojyô

-Oui, et si tu te moques de lui ce soir, je peux t'assurer que tu pourras pas boire de bière sans baver misérablement…

-… Com… compris… bégaya le kappa, sensible à la menace.

-Bref, j'ai besoin de vous, je compte inviter Elisa pour les 2 jours qui viennent, et il faut absolument qu'on remédie à la situation…  
- Bien sûr ! s'exclama un Hakkai encore plus souriant que d'habitude (si cela est encore possible)

- Hum… Ca marche, de toute façon elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi… renchérit Gojyô.

-Sanzô, je ne te demande rien, mais toute aide est la bienvenue…

-Tch ! » Conclut ledit moine, en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Demain commence notre mission : « Singes² »

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

_POV Hakkai_

'_Ha ha… Gokû amoureux, si je m'y attendais ! Alors, Orane nous a demandé notre aide… Que pourrais-je bien faire pour 'arranger' la situation entre nos deux enfants… _(Ceci dit, ils ne sont pas les miens, mais me prendrai-je pour un curé ?) _Hum et si…' _

Je me levai du lit, souriant largement, et pris à parti Gojyô, encore en train de fumer :

« -Tout d'abord, je te prierais de ne pas écraser ton mégot par terre.

-… Okay, grommela le jeune homme en faisant la moue.

-Ensuite, je te demande de me laisser essayer en premier pour nos deux petits animaux…

-T'as un plan ?

-Hum, en quelque sorte, oui » conclus-je en quittant la pièce.

Dix heures sonnaient à peine que nous vîmes une tornade châtain clair se ruer vers Orane de toute la force de ses petites jambes, Orane qui d'ailleurs se préparait au choc avec une expression légèrement résignée. Après 10 minutes de câlin intensif (je pense que je devrai encore lui remettre les côtes en place tout a l'heure, mais avec Sanzô à côté cette fois, je tiens à survivre quelques temps), Elisa se mit à parler avec entrain à Gokû, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre (et son appétit). Sanzô revint d'ailleurs à la charge avec son éternel baffeur, une Orane légèrement lasse repoussait Gojyô le plus loin possible, tout en gardant une cigarette vissée aux lèvres. _'Savent-ils qu'ils mourront certainement d'un cancer du poumon dans quelques années, à force de fumer autant ? Hum…'_ tandis qu'Elisa regardait d'un air anxieux la tête de Gokû où poussait une bosse de la taille d'un œuf… Alors réfléchissons, comment les éloigner ? Hum… je vais déjà exposer mon projet à Orane… en priant pour que Sanzô ne me tire pas dessus.

« -Orane, puis-je te parler ? Seul à seule.

-Hum ? Bien sûr, attends deux secondes » Elle se débarrassa de Gojyô qui s'étala, emporté par son élan, sur le sol, sa 1136ème tentative pour embrasser Orane ayant échoué lamentablement. J'évitai de croiser le regard de Sanzô que je devinais peu réceptif à une quelconque explication.

« -On va faire vite, je ne veux pas me prendre une balle perdue…

-… Je t'écoute.

-Pourrais-tu entraîner Sanzô et Gojyô dehors aujourd'hui ? J'ai besoin qu'ils ne soient pas là pour… disons… arranger les choses pour ces deux là », murmurai-je en désignant du pouce Elisa et Gokû qui, tout deux d'une belle couleur rose (si si je vous assure, le beau rose existe), mangeaient leur 3ème petit déjeuner de la journée.

« -Entendu, combien de temps te faut-il à peu près ?

-Si vous pouviez revenir après 16h, cela serait parfait…

-Très bien, nous rentrerons donc ce soir. Bon courage ! » Lança-t-elle en souriant. Elle détacha Gojyô du parquet, avec un bruit de succion énorme, faisant légèrement penser à une limace, et le traîna jusqu'à la porte, en poussant Sanzô devant elle.

« -Vous restez là vous trois, j'ai besoin d'eux pour quelques petites choses !

-Mais mais mais !! Cria Elisa en gesticulant comme si un moustique avait menacé de la piquer.

-Pas de mais, tenez compagnie à Hakkai tu veux bien ? Et promis, on vous ramène quelque chose à manger…

-OKAY PAS DE PROBLEME ! » Hurlèrent en choeur les deux suralimentés.

'_Quelle force de persuasion…'_ Je restai sans voix quelques secondes devant la prouesse réalisée par la jeune fille, qui avait réussi non seulement à écarter toute question de la part des deux enfants, mais en plus à leur 'ordonner' de rester en place. Elle quitta la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Gojyô raclant les dalles derrière elle, et Sanzô soupirant, sans doute énervé par les cris des jeunes.

« -Hum… il est bientôt 11h30, que voulez-vous faire jusqu'au déjeuner ?

-Heu… me répondirent, pensifs et le menton dans une main, Elisa et Gokû.

-Et bien, devant l'enthousiasme général, je propose que je fasse à manger, pendant ce temps-là, vous n'avez qu'à vous occupez à votre manière, mais à l'intérieur !

-… à notre manière ?

-Dessinez, entraînez-vous à combattre… enfin, faîtes ce que vous savez faire, sans tout casser non plus… »

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, tout en gardant un oeil sur les deux petits surexcités. Elisa tentait visiblement d'apprendre à dessiner à un singe pas très réceptif à cet art. _'Allez, à moi de jouer, je vais bien réussir à leur faire un vrai déjeuner entre eux… pas encore en amoureux, mais presque…' _

**xoxoxoxox Une heure plus tard xoxoxoxox**

'_Ca va marcher, ça va marcher…'_

« A table ! » A peine vais-je dit cela que les deux chaises couinèrent atrocement sous l'arrivée simultanée de deux morfales. Je déposai les plats d'onigiris, sushis, sashimis, et de riz sur la table, devant les yeux émerveillés d'Elisa, et affamés de Gokû. Le ventre de celui-ci grogna soudainement.

« - … On devrait les attendre non ? demanda-t-il en déglutissant à grand peine.

-Non, Orane m'a prévenu qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant ce soir, donc allez-y.

- Et toi ? Tu manges pas ? demanda Elisa, un onigiri déjà à mi chemin de sa bouche.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Gokû, je ne suis pas malade. J'ai des choses à ranger également, mais allez-y, je débarrasserai après » Conclus-je en souriant à un Gokû qui attaquait son deuxième bol de riz.

'_Ca va marcher, ça va marcher…' _ Je me positionnai derrière un pilier (en embuscade aurait dit Orane) et attendait patiemment la suite des évènements. Qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Gokû avait fini ses plats, et sembla réaliser tout d'un coup qu'il était seul avec Elisa pour la première fois. _'C'est trop mignon …'_ Il ouvrit la bouche et je constatai qu'il était un adepte de la pivoine, comme Orane.

« -Je … euh…

-Nyu ? Ca va pas ?? S'inquiéta Elisa, des grains de riz en bataille aux coins des lèvres.

-Je … je… est-ce…

-Tu… ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête à la façon cocker.

-Est-ce que tu… avança Gokû en approchant sa main de celle d'Elisa, et…

-Hahahahaha ! »

Non… Je croyais franchement que ce serait possible, mais non. Il a fallu que cette tête de cafard arrive pile à ce moment là. Et pas seul si j'en crois mes oreilles…

Je tournai la tête vers la porte, pour voir Gojyô, une bimbo blonde platine au bras, et au décolleté proéminent. Derrière lui venaient Orane, les yeux lançant des éclairs, et Sanzô, qui tentaient à grand peine de l'empêcher de se jeter sur Gojyô toutes griffes dehors. Je dois avouer que moi-même, je lui aurais bien arraché les antennes de cheveux rouges qui trônaient au dessus de son visage, légèrement pâle, maintenant qu'il avait compris la raison de leur départ du matin.

Orane posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme blonde, et lui sortit le regard qui fait trembler tout le monde, excepté Sanzô, de peur. Visiblement, elle n'était pas si idiote qu'elle le paraissait, puisqu'elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste, sous les yeux déçus de Gojyô. Je reportai mon regard vers Gokû et Elisa, qui assistaient à la scène, médusés. Gokû avait repris sa position habituelle, mais semblait un peu triste, sans doute de n'avoir pas mené à bien sa tentative. J'entendis alors distinctement quelque chose siffler près de la porte, et me baissai pour éviter un Gojyô volant, qui alla s'incruster dans le mur de la cuisine. Quelle garde bien faible…

_POV Gojyô_

« Aieuh… » Dis-je en me décollant du mur. Elle a pas l'air comme ça, mais Orane est super dangereuse ! Toute mimi mignonne, avec des grands yeux bleus, un joli sourire, une poitrine assez conséquente… et une force de titan… J'ai intérêt à rattraper le coup si je veux vivre encore quelques années ; son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille et même notre blondinet capricieux la retient… Allez ! Courage Gojyô, t'es un tombeur, un vrai… c'est ça, j'vais tenter cette manière là et ça va marcher, génial comme je suis…

Je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière et m'approchai, aguicheur, d'Elisa, sous le regard méfiant de Gokû et celui, franchement hostile et sceptique, d'Orane. Arrivé à la chaise de la … petite fille ?, je pris place sur le coin de table près d'elle :

« - Quel dommage, elle était pourtant bien sympathique cette nana…

-… Nyu ? » Demanda Elisa, légèrement intriguée que je vienne lui parler maintenant. A côté, Hakkai avait repris la vaisselle, légèrement crispé, et Orane et Sanzô étaient bien trop occupés dans leurs affaires de couple pour prêter attention au trio que nous formions, Gokû, Elisa et moi.

« -Mais qu'importe, n'est-ce pas mignonne ? Ajoutai-je en clignant de l'œil devant une Elisa médusée.

-… hein ?

- Allons, je suis sûr que tu comprends ce que je veux dire… renchéris-je, guettant les réactions de Gokû, qui restait sans voix à côté.

-… mais euuuuh…

- T'inquiète pas, je suis très prévenant quand c'est la première fois…

-… ah … ah … N'ORAAAAAAAAAAAAANE AU S'COUUUURS ! » Hurla Elisa, en se jetant sur Orane, brusquement coupée dans sa discussion plutôt physique avec Sanzô.

« -Lisou ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Gojyô … il … il...

- … je vois » Répondirent en chœur les deux psychopathes, qui se tournèrent vers moi, des menaces de mort dans les yeux. Je me préparai à m'enfuir vers la chambre, quand je reçus un livre sur la tête. Les confessions, Jean-Jacques Rousseau. Quelle horreur. La pluie de projectiles continuaient, et je compris qu'Orane, incapable de me suivre et me torturer comme elle le fait si bien, lançait toute sa réserve de littérature assommante (ha ha je suis fier de ce petit jeu de mots… assommante, Rousseau, ma tête… non ? vous voyez pas ? bon tant pis)

« -Sanzô, aurais-tu l'obligeance…

-Tch ! »

Ouhla. Quand Sanzô ne dit pas non à ce genre de demande, c'est soit parce qu'il a un intérêt à accepter, ou alors c'est contre moi. Clung. Gloups… Fuyons, je connais ce bruit. C'est celui du super revolver anti-monstres, et accessoirement anti-moi.

« Je vous laiiiisse !! » lançai-je en courant vers la chambre.

_POV Orane_

'_J'vais le buter…' _ Et voilà, grâce à ce crétin des Alpes, Elisa est scotchée à moi, Gokû est déprimé, et j'ai la migraine… Un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indiqua que 20h était passées. Autant dire que l'heure du repas approchait, et donc que Gokû reprendrait certainement des forces avec celui-ci.

« -Bon… sur ce, passons à table, ajoutai-je en boitillant jusqu'à ma chaise, Elisa toujours collée à ma hanche, sous le regard moqueur de Sanzô.

-… manger ? Réagit Gokû, en relevant vivement la tête.

-Oui, manger, Gokû, manger… »

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Une fois le dîner achevé, après un retour du kappa fulgurant, sous une pluie de livres de philosophie et de théologie, j'eus une idée fulgurante. Un jeu. Un jeu par équipe, cela pourrait marcher.

« -Hum, dîtes moi, plutôt que d'aller se coucher directement, que diriez-vous de faire un jeu ?

-Quel jeu ?? Demanda Elisa, en finissant une glace à la fraise assez conséquente.

- Voyons voir… le Monopoly est prohibé, et je refuse de jouer au poker, Sanzô est beaucoup trop irritable après.

-Hé hé hé hé… ricana le kappa, se souvenant de la partie avec laquelle tout avait débuté. Kappa qui esquiva, de peu, une balle de revolver.

-Bref… Trivial Pursuit, ça vous dit ? Par équipe bien entendu…

- D'accord, mais c'est moi… amorça Gojyô, ce sourire aguicheur ô combien énervant aux lèvres.

-JE fais les équipes », coupa Sanzô. Je dois reconnaître à ce bonze capricieux, pervers et mal luné, qu'il comprend ce que je dis à demi-mot à une vitesse admirable. Il répartit donc les équipes ainsi : Hakkai et Gojyô, qui ne se plaignit pas, sans doute à cause de la menace du revolver qui planait toujours au dessus de la tête de Gojyô. Sanzô et moi, comme toujours, il n'y a pas d'explications, c'était évident. Et Elisa et Gokû, bien que je doutas qu'ils réussissent brillamment à répondre aux questions. Enfin, Elisa peut-être, mais Gokû, mis à part les questions sur la nourriture…

« -Si les équipes sont ainsi, je propose que Gokû et Elisa prennent les questions enfants, ça vous convient ?

-Mais heu pourquoi ? on est forts aussi nous ! couina Elisa, un peu vexée sans doute.

-C'est comme ça, c'est tout. » trancha Sanzô en lançant le dé. 6. Question jaune.

« -Alors, lut Hakkai, 'Quel sultan s'empara de Jérusalem au XII ème siècle ?'

- … Sanzô ?

-Saladin 1er. » Un grand silence se fit. Comment Sanzô peut-il savoir cela ? Mystère, je lui demanderai ça plus tard, c'est à moi de lancer le dé. 6. Encore. Question marron.

« -Hum hum hum… Oh c'est sympa comme question… 'Quel peintre a écrit une pièce intitulée _Le désir attrapé par la queue_ : Picasso, Dali, Duchamp ou Magritte' ?

-…, silence de mon moine préféré.

-Je pense que c'est Picasso, tentai-je.

-Oui, mais comment le sais-tu ? m'interrogea, intrigué, Hakkai.

-Un bon feeling. Bon, à vous de jouer, on a déjà deux camemberts alors…

-Merci. » Gojyô lança le dé, le sourire du vainqueur aux lèvres. 4. Question bleu.

« - 'Quelle est la hauteur de la tour de Pise ? (à 10 mètres près)', articula Gokû, qui éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Gojyô.

-Et oui kappa, le Trivial est un jeu de connaissance, pas de chance…

- Pff… 80 mètres ?

-Non, 55 ! T'as perduuuu ! » S'écria Gokû, hilare, avant de jeter le dé, très enthousiaste, sur le plateau. 3, question jaune.

« -Alors, 'Quelle installation a connu un grave incident à Tchernobyl' ?

-Heu… c'était… heu…

-Elisa, tu peux l'aider tu sais.

-Ah ? alors c'était une centrale nucléaire !

-Oui. » acquiesçai-je en souriant, tandis que Gokû, tout à sa joie de surpasser, pour une fois, Gojyô, serrait Elisa dans ses bras.

« -Hum, c'est encore à vous.

-Ah vuiii ? Alors c'est moi qui lance ! s'exclama Elisa, le rouge aux joues. 5, question jaune à nouveau.

« -'Quel âge avait Jeanne d'Arc quand elle a été condamnée à mort : 19 ans, 21 ans ou 23 ans' ?, dit Sanzô avant de reprendre une bouffée de cigarette.

-Heu… je sais pas… s'excusa Elisa.

-Moi non plus… 21 ans ?

-Non. 19 ans. » Elisa fit la moue, en se rapprochant de Gokû, qui, tout doucement, approchait sa main de la taille de la petite joueuse…

« -A nous donc ? lançai-je,

-Oui… souffla Sanzô.

-Je t'écoute Hakkai.

- Hum… 'Sous quel nom est passé à postérité le peintre Buonarroti' ?

-Il me semble que c'est Michel-Ange.

-Légèrement calée en arts hein miss ? lança, amer, Gojyô.

-A peine, à peine… » souris-je en relançant le dé. Je vis distinctement la main de Gokû se refermer sur la hanche d'Elisa, celle-ci, un peu rose, se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche.

« Je .. » SCRAAAAC. Ah non ! Pas encore !! Une veine sur chaque tempe, je tournai le regard vers le trou béant qui trônait désormais sur le mur en face de moi, et les visages grimaçants d'une vingtaine de yokais eurent sur moi l'effet d'un néon clignotant. Je vis rouge. Sanzô soupira bruyamment à côté de moi et sortit son revolver, déjà lassé. Je jetai un oeil vers Elisa et Gokû, qui s'étaient, une fois de plus, séparés. Tout ça à cause de ces abrutis d'oreilles pointues.

« -Hé… Héhé… Héhéhé… Vous allez crever… susurrai-je, avec un petit rire nerveux qui fit frissonner Elisa, habituée à ce genre de débordement nommé 'pétage de plomb'.

-… hein ? » Un yokai commit l'erreur de poser cette simple petite question, et se retrouva la tête enfoncée dans le carrelage, mon pied sur sa tête. Je vis Sanzô ranger son revolver et s'allumer une clope. Bien, je vais pouvoir me défouler…

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Je vous épargne le passage découpage intensif de yokais, pour ne pas choquer les plus sensibles d'entre vous. Sachez juste que j'ai dû prendre une longue douche pour me débarrasser de tout ce sang, et accessoirement des débris de cadavres. Revenons à notre histoire…

Je sortis de la douche, et me dirigeai vers Elisa.

« -Bon, il est tard maintenant, autant aller se coucher… Désolée pour le jeu…

-Nyu ! Pas grave ! heu… je dors où ?

-… Pas dans la même pièce que Gojyô en tout cas, tranchais-je

-Et pas dans notre chambre, renchérit Sanzô (je suspecte que je ne dormirai pas tôt ce soir)

-Hum… on va demander une autre chambre, d'accord ?

-Okayy ! »

Je veux que Gokû et Elisa soient ensemble, pas les faire coucher ensemble dès le premier soir… La faire dormir dans leur chambre aurait été doublement risqué : Gojyô étant la menace la plus importante, et ensuite Gokû qui n'aurait pas su s'y prendre…

« Bon, bonne nuit tout le monde… »

**xoxoxoxoxox Le lendemain xoxoxoxoxox**

Je soupirai bruyamment, tandis qu'Elisa faisait les « bisous-d'au-revoir-on-se-voit-bientôt-hein ? » aux garçons.

« -Quoi ? demanda Sanzô, à côté de moi.

-Rien ne s'est passé comme je le voulais… Et Gokû va être terriblement triste et apathique dans les jours à venir à cause de cela…

-… Tch ! » Je vis le moine se diriger vers Elisa qui faisait la bise à Gokû, ce dernier ayant le rouge aux joues. Il empoigna les têtes des deux adolescents et, alors qu'ils avaient tout les deux le regard interrogateur, plaqua leurs deux bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Le plus grand silence régna en un instant. Gokû et Elisa n'osaient plus bouger sous la poigne de Sanzô, qui finit par les relâcher et revenir s'asseoir.

« -… Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop expéditif ?

-Non. Regarde les » En effet, Gokû avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, le même qu'Elisa, et la tenait étroitement dans ses bras.

« -… Sanzô, tu es une véritable agence matrimoniale, mais un peu brutale l'agence. Lançai-je.

-Ca a marché avec nous, ça pouvait marcher avec eux…

-Certes…

-Hey Gokû, lança Gojyô, hilare, si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre deux trois petits trucs, histoire de ne pas la décevoir… » Elisa tourna au rouge tomate, et je crus qu'elle allait s'évanouir. A mon grand étonnement, Gokû sourit largement à Gojyô et articula très nettement :

« Pas besoin » Gojyô vit passer un fantôme. C'est alors que Gokû leva lentement la main, la tourna vers nous, et désigna Sanzô.

« -… Sanzô… T'as fait quoi exactement… murmurai-je exaspérée.

-Rien, il a dû observer…

-Vui ! » Acquiesça le singe, en prenant le sourire un peu vicieux d'un certain moine que je connais bien.

... Survis Elisa, survis...

* * *

**Hakase**

* * *

_Hakase: ça y'est, t'es contente ? tu l'as ta fic avec Gokû_

_Caliope: vuiiiii c'est cros drôle!! Vive Sanzô!_

_Hakase: espérons que tu n'as pas hérité d'un deuxième Sanzô... sinon je crois bien que tu ne survivras pas plus d'une semaine..._

_Caliope: Oo heu..._

_Hakase: allez c'est bon, ça va bien se passer. J'suis quand même assez fière de moi, même si c'est pas encore du grand art, j'écris de plus en plus._

_Caliope: vuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Reviews ?_


	13. Bains Publics

Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez un peu compte du nombre d'anecdotes pourries que l'on peut raconter quand on côtoie ce groupe. Vous avez pu voir, il me semble, dans toutes les dernières fics, que les gens qui les écrivent ne manquent pas d'idées pour mettre nos chers héros dans des positions parfois très embarrassantes. « Position » dans tous les sens du terme. Herm. Ce n'était pas là où je voulais en venir. Bref, vous avez compris ma pensée : on ne va pas laisser cette série de fics en plan car on déborde d'idées, plus bêtes les unes que les autres. Celle-ci doit l'être tout autant, mais je vais particulièrement essayer de m'appliquer sur le point de vue. En effet, vous avez pu remarquer au long des fics qu'il y avait différents narrateurs, ce qui pouvait changer le point de vue d'ensemble, et ce que le lecteur en ressentait. Un personnage idiot rendra la fic d'autant plus conne. Or, comme vous avez pu le remarquer aisément, nous sommes tous idiots (même quand on se met du point de vue des héros). Mais c'est pour votre bain, heu…bien, chers lecteurs. Commençons donc cette fic, que je vais raconter sous mon point de vue.

.

Devinez quoi, je marchai. Dans une direction bien précise, celle du bruit qu'émettait un tacot que vous connaissez bien. Hakuryuu faisait du bruit ce jour-là, et on entendait la voiture à 300 mètres alentour. J'avais une semaine de congé, ne me demandez pas de quel métier, et j'en avais profité pour aller les chercher, ne me demandez pas comment je les ai retrouvés. Il faisait froid. Pas extrêmement froid, mais assez pour faire frissonner. Je décidai sagement de ne pas, cette fois, risquer ma vie en me mettant en plein milieu de la route. La dernière fois que j'avais fait ça, Hakkai apprenait à Orane les rudiments de la conduite, et j'avais bien faillis mourir écrasée. Je me contentai de faire de grands gestes, espérant de tout cœur que Sanzô ne demande pas de m'ignorer totalement. Heureusement, Orane me vit, et fit un geste à Hakkai pour qu'il s'arrête. Il ne s'arrêta pas, malheureusement pour moi, et se contenta de ralentir. Je fis une moue alors qu'ils passaient devant moi, et je me sentis soulevée par le col. Gojyô, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, me considéra un instant, alors que mes pieds battaient dans le vide. Il esquissa un sourire derrière sa clope, et me balança sur un des sacs à l'arrière de la jeep. Ça devenait bondé, quatre personnes à l'arrière. On se serra tous un peu, et je me retrouvai coincée entre Orane d'un côté et Gokû de l'autre, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour me déplaire.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux châtains, et j'époussetai ma jupe fendue. Ce n'est pas terrible les jupes fendues quand il fait froid. Je remontai mes genoux sous mon menton, et soufflai dans mes mains.

« Comment ça va ? me demanda Orane, visiblement assez contente de me voir.

-Bien, bien !! ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue vous embêter, hein ? Et vous, ça se passe comment ? Vous êtes sur la route depuis longtemps ?

-Deux, ou trois jours… La prochaine ville n'est plus très loin.

-Un petit village miteux, tu veux dire ! s'exclama Gojyô.

-Ah, je rêve d'un bon bain chaud ! J'ai les mains toute endolories à force de conduire, enchaîna Hakkai, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh, oui !!s'écria Gokû. Un bain !! Dis, dis, Sanzô, on pourra aller aux bains dans la prochaine ville ? Hein, on pourra, on pourra, on pourra, on…

-Tais-toi, con de singe !! »

S'en suivit un coup du baffeur. Gokû fit la moue, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, comme un enfant qui boude. J'étouffai un rire. C'était fou à quel point Sanzô pouvait saper le moral à quelqu'un. Mais comment Orane faisait-elle pour rester avec lui ?

.

Notre formidable télépathie entra en action à ce moment-là, car Orane répondit à ma question tout simplement. Elle se faufila en direction du siège passager sur lequel le moine était affalé, et enlaça ses bras autour de son cou. Parfois, Orane semble très fermée, d'autres fois, quand elle veut quelque chose, elle est capable de tirades ma foi… persuasives.

« Dis, Sanzô… Moi j'aimerais bien prendre un bain avec toi… »

Ça y était. Sanzô baissa les épaules et ne répondit pas, mais tout le monde sut alors qu'on prendrait tous un bon bain le soir même. Orane se rassit près de moi, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Gojyô avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sûrement dû à l'étonnement que lui procurait la phrase mortelle d'Orane. Gokû avait visiblement un peu compris, et ne demanda pas d'explication. Hakkai nous prévint alors que le village n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres. Il y eut un grand soupir de soulagement venant d'à peu près tout le monde. L'idée d'un bon bain chaud fit oublier le froid qui grignotait nos corps immobiles dans la jeep.

.

Nous arrivâmes enfin, et l'on demanda la direction de l'auberge, et de l'établissement des bains. On nous indiqua les deux directions, et nous partîmes vers l'auberge, petite mais jolie, où une jeune fille, rapidement draguée par un Gojyô de bonne humeur, nous accueillit.

« Bienvenue !! Combien de chambres vous faudra-t-il ? »

Sanzô considéra le groupe un instant. Six personnes.

« Trois chambres de deux lits. » Il fit une pause. « Dont deux chambres avec lit double. »

Il y eut un grand silence. Il haussa les sourcils et prit Orane par la taille. Oui, une chambre pour eux, c'était logique. Puis il eut un regard entendu vers Gokû et moi.

« Les deux animaux, là, ne sont pas sensés être en couple ? »

Second silence. Hakkai eut un petit rire nerveux, et Gokû semblait en contemplation sur ses ongles. Je me balançais d'un pied à l'autre, et Orane serra un peu le kimono de son compagnon. Gojyô finit par pousser un grand soupir d'exaspération, et se tourna vers la demoiselle de l'accueil.

« Laissez les chambres comme le bonze l'a dit, et dîtes-moi plutôt, Mademoiselle, ne voudriez-vous pas m'accompagner aux bains ce soir ? »

S'en suivit le grand sourire Colgate blancheur® du charmeur habitué aux conquêtes. La jeune femme recula légèrement.

« Heu… Mais il n'y a qu'un seul bain public, et je n'aime pas trop m'y rendre…

-Mais pourquoi donc ? Vous n'aimez pas les bains ?

-Mais, si bien sûr…Mais… Vous ne savez pas ? Il n'y a qu'une seule salle, et donc l'établissement des bains est mixte… On n'a pas pu faire mieux, vu la taille du village… »

Troisième silence. Sanzô tira une bouffée de sa cigarette. Orane la lui prit, lui souffla vers le visage, et nous regarda d'un air « je suis une mère patiente mais n'allez pas chercher mes limites », et elle me prit par le bras.

« Tant qu'à faire, on y va ! Allez les garçons, bougez-vous. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que l'on va enlever les bagages de la jeep toutes seules ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et moins de dix minutes après, nous étions devant l'établissement des bains. Sanzô et Orane y entrèrent sans problème, bien qu'Orane semblât un peu crispée. Hakkai et un Gojyô déçu de ne pas avoir pu amener de jolie fille avec lui suivirent. Nous nous regardâmes gauchement avec Gokû, puis nous suivîmes.

.

Ô chance, il y avait par contre des vestiaires séparés. Orane et moi nous déshabillâmes en silence, et nous nouâmes nos serviettes autour de nous. Les serviettes étaient grandes, chaudes et moelleuses. Nous nous considérâmes un moment. Puis elle prit la parole.

« Lisou, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Ce n'est qu'un bain.

-Beuh. T'as pas l'air de trop t'inquiéter toi…

-Et bien non car…heu…Stop, t'es trop petite. Je ne te raconte pas.

-…

-Bon, j'ai déjà pris des bains avec Sanzô, et je peux te dire qu'il se montre particulièrement jaloux à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien.

-Quel est le pourcentage de chance à ce que Gokû fasse la même chose à mon égard ?

-…Faible. À part si t'as de la bouffe avec toi.

-Super, je suis encore plus rassurée... »

.

Sur cette phrase, nous sortîmes, et entrâmes dans la salle. Il y avait beaucoup de vapeur, et l'on ne voyait pas à deux mètres. La salle devait faire environ vingt mètres de long sur dix de large. En gros, une vraiment petite salle pour un établissement de bains. Nous entrâmes dans l'eau, et j'en eu rapidement jusqu'au menton. Orane me tapota la tête. Les garçons entrèrent par la porte opposée. Bizarrement, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle. À croire que les bains étaient vraiment peu fréquentés à cause de leur mixité. Ils entrèrent dans l'eau, et je vis Gojyô tenter rapidement une approche vers Orane qui s'aspergeait le visage. Il fut bien vite écarté par Sanzô, qui alla prendre Orane dans ses bras. Je crus alors judicieux de m'écarter pour les laisser tranquille. Il y a des avantages et des inconvénients aux bains. L'avantage majeur est que les couples peuvent faire des tas de petites choses sans être vus, car ils sont cachés par l'eau et la vapeur. Le désavantage majeur est que l'on entend toujours. Je restai donc dans mon coin, près du rebord (et de ma serviette), pendant que j'entendais des bruits que je n'osais pas identifier à quelques mètres de moi. J'entendis au loin Gojyô se plaindre.

« Pourquoi il n'y a que deux nanas ici ? Une qui est occupée, et l'autre qui est trop petite !! Gokû bouge-toi !

-Mais mais mais…

-Fais pas ton timide ! Ce n'est qu'un bain après tout ! Et puis t'es peut-être gamin, mais t'es quand même plus un enfant !!

-Oui, objecta doucement Hakkai, mais Elisa est toujours une enfant. »

Entendant parler de moi, je m'enfonçai encore un peu plus dans l'eau. Jamais je n'aurai dû accepter de venir (enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien, c'est moi qui me suis incrustée). Je perçus des mouvements dans l'eau près de moi, et j'entr'aperçus la silhouette de Gokû. Il y eut des cris qu'il ne valait mieux pas expliquer du côté Sanzô-Orane. Gokû se mit dos-à-dos contre moi, et ne bougea plus. Au loin, Gojyô cria quelque chose comme « Allez ! Du courage ! » Et Hakkai renchérit avec un « Nous avons confiance en toi ! »Ha. Parfois, on a envie de disparaître, et en même temps d'exister à fond. J'étais dans cet état à ce moment-là.

Un ou deux coups de feu retentirent. Il y eut un cri indigné d'Orane, et un Sanzô furibond chassa Gojyô qui s'était faufilé jusqu'à eux (il emporte son pistolet avec lui partout ou quoi ??). Sanzô retourna vers mon amie, et les clapotis reprirent de plus belle (et non, vous n'aurez pas de lemon mes agneaux) Je sentis la main de Gokû qui cherchait la mienne, et je crus m'étouffer en avalant une gorgée d'eau à la place d'une bouffée d'air. Il se colla plus contre moi. Oh mon Dieu. Tout d'un coup, j'avais très peur de ce que faisaient Sanzô et Orane à côté. Au secours, j'allais mourir tellement mon cœur battait fort, pauvre petite sentimentale. Il me tourna vers lui, me regarda dans les yeux, et je sentais dans mon dos l'espionnage raté de Gojyô et Hakkai. À côté ça s'agitait de plus en plus.

« Doucement Sanzô !! Ne soit pas trop violent avec la pauvre Orane !» lança Gojyô. En répondit une balle de pistolet lancée en direction du kappa, qui battit en retraite en voyant que Gokû l'avait remarqué.

« Zut alors. » continua le kappa.

.

À priori mon petit singe était décidé à imiter son sacro-saint protecteur moine dépravé (bon c'était déjà fait, mais en public c'était un peu gros…), mais il n'en fut rien, car soudain le mur explosa. Gokû me prit dans ses bras pour que je ne reçoive pas d'éclat de pierre. J'agrandis les yeux quand je vis que c'était lui qui se les prenait ; et son dos fut constellé de petites zébrures rouges. J'étouffai un cri, et dans la confusion générale j'entendis vaguement le mot « serviettes » crié par Hakkai. Je compris immédiatement l'affaire, sortis de l'eau, m'enroulai de ma serviette, et lançai la sienne à Gokû qui se laça la taille. Des dizaines de yokaïs apparurent alors, passant par le trou énorme dans le mur.

« Genjyô Sanzô !! Tu vas mourir, toi et ta bande, et vous allez nous donner le sutra !! »

Il n'y eut, un moment, pour seul bruit que celui de Sanzô rechargeant son arme. Un autre yokaï nous pointa du doigt, Orane et moi.

« Attaquez les femmes !! Ils seront forcés de nous donner le sutra si nous les prenons en otage ! »

La réaction fut immédiate. Les quatre garçons furent tout d'un coup devant nous, arme au poing. Gojyô fit tournoyer sa lance.

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à les toucher, je pense que ces deux-là se mettront en colère très vite… » Dit-il en désignant Sanzô et Gokû.

Orane me regarda, un sourire en coin. Elle ne voyageait pas avec eux en tant que gentille jeune femme, et je ne me promenais pas toute seule sans savoir combattre. Elle craqua ses cervicales et ses doigts. Je fis apparaître mes deux katanas courts. Vu que ma force physique n'est pas très développée, je mise sur la vitesse. Orane par contre a moins d'endurance, mais elle fait des coups puissants et connaît quasiment tous les points qui font qu'un coup donne une mort subite. Sanzô, le visage fermé, recula d'un pas. Orane semblait énervée, mais réellement énervée. De cette fureur sourde qui vous fait froid dans le dos. Je fis un clin d'œil à Gokû, et nous nous élançâmes sur une partie des yokaïs, pendant qu'Orane et Sanzô se dirigeaient vers l'autre, et qu'Hakkai et Gojyô s'occupaient du reste. Je courais parmi les monstres, tranchant les jarrets, parfois des jambes entières, tailladant, et parfois même égorgeant les plus petits. Gokû fignolait le travail derrière moi.

Orane attirait par ses formes nettement mises en valeur par la serviette afin que Sanzô puisse recharger sans être blessé. Elle-même se faisait une joie de balancer de grand coups de

pied, et parfois ce mortel coup arrivait entre les deux yeux pour les yokaïs qui se rapprochaient le plus de sa poitrine (malheur à eux)

Hakkai et Gojyô avaient moins de succès, mais faisaient un bon ménage tout de même. Je me retrouvai dos-à-dos avec Orane, et elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Sans doute n'aurait-elle pas dû, car le temps de se remettre en position de combat, nous avions dix yokaïs sur nous, qui nous firent tomber dans l'eau. Je sentis nos serviettes partir sous l'effet du changement d'élément, et j'étouffai un cri. L'eau à côté de moi se teinta de rouge, et je vis au-dessus d'Orane et moi, Sanzô et Gokû qui, furibonds, tuaient encore plus. Sanzô, finalement excédé, utilisa son sutra, et tua tous les monstres qui restaient. Gokû poussa un grand soupir, et se laissa tomber à côté de moi, pendant qu'Orane me rendait ma serviette qu'elle venait de retrouver avec la sienne, dans le poing de deux yokaïs morts, l'un d'une balle dans le cœur, l'autre le crâne cassé par un objet contendant.

.

Hakkai et Gojyô arrivèrent près de nous, sourire aux lèvres, un peu tachés du sang des yokaïs. Nous nous regardâmes.

« Bon, on va être obligés de reprendre un bain alors » conclut très (trop ?) stoïquement Orane. Acquiescement général. Sanzô prit Orane dans ses bras, et celle-ci émit un petit bruit, à mi-chemin entre étonnement et colère amusée. Hakkai recula en déclarant aller laver Hakuryuu, et Gojyô eut un regard entendu en faveur de Gokû avant de s'éloigner un peu trop nonchalamment à mon goût.

Le singe me regarda d'un air piteux.

« J'ai faim.

- Non, c'est pas vrai. Je te crois même pas », renchéris-je ironiquement.

Il eut une petite moue, et s'approcha de moi. À côté, très près en fait, les bruits avaient repris de plus belle. Orane et Sanzô allaient être de bonne humeur ce soir. Fatigués, mais de bonne humeur. Je reportais mon attention sur Gokû –assez difficilement je dois dire-, et il murmura, n'osant pas trop croiser mon regard vert de ses yeux d'or.

« Heu…On faisait quoi ?… »

Et doucement, tout doucement, il fit tomber ma serviette, qui alla flotter près de celle d'Orane qui dérivait depuis un petit moment déjà.

* * *

**Caliope**

* * *

_Caliope: Amagad !! C'est moi qui ai écrit ça ?? Noraaaaane TT je peux écrire des trucs comme ça mouah ? C'est pas bien XD à la fin, quand on en sera à la vingtième fic, je vais finir par faire un lemon si je continue dans cette voie :x_

_Hakase: j'passe quand même pour une grosse perverse là dedans, le sais-tu ?_

_Caliope: mais naaan o_

_Hakase: c'est ça, c'est ça... Bon, reviews pour cette nouvelle fic de Caliope ?_


	14. Différence d'âge

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous tromper du tout au tout sur le compte d'une personne ? Sur son âge ? Je peux vous annoncer qu'il y a peu, quatre hommes totalement hétéroclites se sont trompés sur le mien, ce qui fut à la fois drôle, gênant et désolant. Tout commença un après-midi, environ un mois après… ahem… l'anniversaire faramineusement souhaité. Elisa était, une fois de plus (à croire qu'elle a un radar pro-Gokû), de passage et mangeait joyeusement une dizaine de tablettes de chocolat près du singe, lui-même occupé à grappiller les morceaux de cacao qui tentaient de s'évader. Hakkai lisait un roman, Gojyô fumait allégrement en regardant les filles à travers les vitres, je rougissais légèrement, tentant de me concentrer sur mon propre roman et Sanzô … ahem, bref je passerai ses faits et gestes sous silence si vous le permettez, lecteurs attentionnés.

Hakkai donc, leva les yeux de son livre, un très bon fantastique au passage, et toussotant, fit se porter mon attention sur lui :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je, profitant de la diversion.

-Je me demandai quelque chose, puis-je te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire, mais recommence donc…

-Voilà : nous avons récemment souhaité ton anniversaire, Elisa nous a … conditionnés et tout ce qui va avec… Mais je ne me souviens pas que l'une de vous ait précisé quel âge tu as atteint… »

Il y eut l'un de ces nombreux silences auxquels nous étions désormais accoutumés, durant lequel Gojyô se tourna vers nous, écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier rempli aux trois quarts, et Gokû et Elisa arrêtèrent même, une fraction de seconde, de manger. Je sentis, bien malgré moi, que « la révélation » serait source d'ennuis.

« -Je pensais vous l'avoir dit, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Et bien, j'ai récemment eu mes 17 ans…

-PARDON ?! » S'écria Gojyô, avant de se tourner vers Sanzô, la mine effarée, et d'exploser de rire. Ledit moine me regardait d'un air assez surpris (oui, j'ai appris à étudier les expressions extrêmement peu changeantes de Sanzô), ce qui eut pour effet de me faire soupirer, assez désespérément je l'avoue.

« Je vous choque visiblement un peu…

-Un peu ? Tu devrais avoir la vingtaine avec ces mens… » BAM ! Le coup était parti avant même que le kappa ait fini sa phrase. Mon moine préféré avait visiblement la gâchette sensible ce jour-là.

« -Dis… amorça Gokû en se tournant vers Elisa.

-Vui ?

-Tu savais toi ?

-Bah évidemment mon ouistiti n'a moi !

-… Mais alors… Elle est plus jeune que moi ! »

Aie… voilà, le singe avait débuté la bataille mais ce ne fut pas le coup de plus important de cet après midi plutôt mouvementé. Il se mit à chantonner une chose du genre « j'suis pas le plus petit, j'suis pas le plus petit », puis s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers sa complice préférée :

« Dis… si elle est plus petite que moi, pourquoi elle est plus… comment qu'on dit heu…

-Mature ?

-Ui.

-… Parce que heu… heu… je sais pas… » Fut la réponse très convaincante d'Elisa, qui regarda son chocolat dans le blanc des marbrures comme si elle espérait y trouver la réponse.

Hakkai eut un petit rire assez nerveux, se massant, à son habitude, l'arrière de la tête.

« -Haha… je me doutais bien que c'était dans ces environs là…

-… Pourquoi ? Demanda Elisa, passionnée par un carré de chocolat au lait.

-Hum et bien… l'intuition ! » S'exclama-t-il. J'en déduisis que le hasard avait, encore une fois, pris parti pour Hakkai. Sanzô n'avait visiblement pas la même explication que moi en tête, au vu du rictus que formaient ses lèvres pincées. Sans doute n'avait il toujours pas pardonné à Hakkai, malgré nos efforts… Celui-ci sembla d'ailleurs le remarquer, puisqu'il fit mine de se concentrer davantage sur son livre. Je me demandai vaguement quelle aurait pu être l'autre explication que Sanzô semblait avoir eu à l'esprit…

Un ricanement se fit alors entendre. Le bruit venait d'un Gojyô qui s'était pris la tête dans une main, penché sur ses genoux.

« Quoi ? Demandai-je, exaspérée.

-T'as 17 ans…

-Oui, félicitations, ton cerveau a retenu une information, c'est bien Gojyô…

- Et Sanzô 23…

-… Et ?

-Notre moine de pacotille est un pédophile ! »

BAM CRAC ! Touché coulé Sanzô. Je le sentis nettement se crisper, peu de temps avant de vider son chargeur sur Gojyô. Hakkai pâlit devant la hardiesse du kappa, tandis que Gokû et Elisa reprenaient en chœur, tout en pointant Sanzô du doigt, « pédophile, pédophile, pédophile… »

Elisa, après plusieurs séries de « pédophile », s'arrêta et, se tournant vers moi, me demanda :

« -Dis… ça serait pas plutôt un lolicon ?

-Hum… peut-être, mais à la rigueur, j'en ai strictement rien à cirer le sais-tu ?

-Vi ! Les couples c'est la vie ! » Dit-elle en allant serrer son propre compagnon.

A ces paroles, un muscle se coinça sur la tempe de Sanzô, et ce dernier tenta de se lever, sans doute dans la perspective de passer ses nerfs sur la personne d'Elisa. Tenant à ne pas célébrer de funérailles prochainement, je l'en empêchai bien évidemment. (comment ça je suis une sadique ? A cause du prochainement ? Allez vous faire cuire une betterave)

« Hey… calme-toi, c'est Elisa, on va pas la changer…

-…

-Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ta capacité de discussion… Mais qu'importe, l'âge n'a prodigieusement aucune importance pour moi, j'espère que tu le sais…

-… Tch !

-Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Je soupirai et décidai d'aller prendre ma sixième douche de la journée (une le matin en se levant, une le matin après avoir massacré du yokaï, une le midi après la crise de jalousie et la réconciliation avec Sanzô, une après manger pour éviter de frapper Gojyô, une avant l'arrivée d'Elisa), les laissant dans leurs pensées plus ou moins éclairées, et fermant à porte la clé derrière moi : les douches étant les seuls moments « tranquilles », dans tout les sens du terme si vous me suivez, chers lecteurs au QI plus développé que notre kappa ou notre gouffre sans fin, je souhaite qu'elles le restent.

En revenant de ce sacro-saint lieu, je découvris une scène d'une nature assez étrange : Gojyô était étalé par terre, la tête marquée de plusieurs bosses, évanoui ; Hakkai tentait, avec Gokû, de calmer Sanzô dont la main était, telle une serre, refermée sur le crâne d'une Elisa tremblotante.

« -Tu savais…

-Bah… euh… vui…

-Et t'as rien dit… ajouta-t-il en resserrant sa prise. Je décidai alors d'intervenir.

-En même temps, c'était pas un mystère. Si tu me l'avais demandé, je te l'aurais dit… »

Bam, touché coulé deuxième.

Je m'approchai du blondinet et détachai sa main de la tête d'Elisa qui se réfugia dans les bras de Gokû.

Ledit Gokû se retrouva blanc comme un chamallow et regardant Elisa fixement articula :

« Elisa… t'as quel âge…

-Hein ?

-… 18 ans moins 6 ans… T'as pas douze ans hein rassure moi ?!

-Mais non, j'ai 15 ans, t'es moins pédophile que Sanzô, t'inquiète pas… »

En réponse à cette passionnante révélation, Gokû soupira, rasséréné, et se remit à serrer sa mini-compagne à lui en faire craquer les os.

Je regardai l'échange affectif des deux adolescents, jusqu'à ce que je sente l'envie meutrière de Sanzô, sans doute due à la dernière réplique d'Elisa. J'entrainai alors le moine vers notre espace personnel.

« -Mais… vous faites quoi là ? Souffla la 257ème résurrection de Gojyô.

-J'ai que 17 ans, et donc plein de choses à apprendre… Et Sanzô peut être un très bon professeur. »

Je vis le regard gêné que s'échangèrent Elisa et Gokû, puis le sourire carnassier de Sanzô, et la porte se referma. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de l'âge en fait dans ce voyage ?

* * *

**Hakase**

* * *

_Hakase: c'est plus court que d'habitude, mais je trouvai ce petit chapitre nécessaire **'sourire'**_

_Caliope: **'chante'** pédophile, pédophile, pédophile..._

_Hakase: attention aux balles... Reviews ? **'yeux Sanzôesque'**_

_Caliope: nan, c'est comme ça qu'il faut demander: Revieeeeeews ? **'yeux chibis'**_

_Hakase: **'soupir'** j'sais pas les faire ceux-là..._


	15. Bon chic Bon genre

_POV GOKÛ_

Attendez… Rappelez-moi la dernière fois que j'ai dit des trucs cons. Sûrement il y a peu de temps. Quand je dis trucs cons, c'est pas seulement parler de bouffe, c'est réellement dire quelque chose de tellement débile que ça me retombe dessus immédiatement. J'en ai fait beaucoup des gaffes comme ça je crois. Mais une de celles qui m'a le plus marqué part du jour où Orane reçu une lettre…

Nous roulions, encore et toujours, vers l'Ouest. Nous mangions, combattions, rencontrions des gens (et pas les moindres…), mangions encore, dormions un peu (enfin, Sanzô et Orane, je sais pas trop s'ils ont pris cette option dans le voyage…), et nous roulions. La routine quoi. Alors vous vous demandez bien comment ce pauvre facteur a fait pour nous retrouver et donner la lettre quasiment intacte à Orane. C'était un papier assez fin, teint d'un bleu léger, un peu comme de la glace (non, pas celle à manger, ne me croyez pas si obsédé que ça par la bouffe !! Si ? Bon.), et l'enveloppe se déchira assez facilement, laissant tomber sur le sol de la jeep un papier bleuté lui aussi, soigneusement plié en quatre. Orane ouvrit la lettre sans ménagement, manquant de déchirer le vélin, et parcouru des yeux. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, elle prit son habituelle teinte pivoine toujours un peu plus soutenue, et à un moment, Sanzô daigna tourner la tête vers la petite page qui commençait à être froissée entre les mains crispées d'Orane. Il eut la grande « bonté » de nous la lire à voix haute.

_« Délicieuse demoiselle_

_Nous vous avons longtemps cherché, et enfin, vous voici ! Nous attendions ce moment depuis si longtemps… À l'heure où vous lisez cette lettre se prépare une grande soirée consacrée aux dames « aux plus beaux yeux de Togenkyo », et vous faites partie des lauréates, la couleur magnifique de vos yeux ayant suivi votre réputation…_

_Au prochain village que vous atteindrez, vous serez accueillie comme il le faudra, vous et vos compagnons, et conduits dans notre humble demeure… Cette soirée sera très sérieuse, habillez-vous en conséquence, et surtout, mettez bien vos yeux en valeur !_

_Veuillez recevoir, adorable jeune fille, nos plus sincères salutations,_

_Lords Richard et William »_

Sanzô fit une pause, et toisa Orane, qui rangeait rageusement la lettre dans son

fourre-tout. La jeune fille semblait un peu déconcertée par le contenu pour le moins aguicheur du billet. Elle leva les yeux vers notre moine préféré, et, le regard noir, articula soigneusement.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces deux boulets.

-Bien, répliqua le bonze.

-Dîtes…commençai-je.

-Ta gueule, con de singe. »

Sanzô était de mauvaise humeur.

« Mais !!

-J'ai dit : Ta gueule !! »

Résultat des courses : je me suis fait tirer dessus le contenu du chargeur de Sanzô.

« Mais je veux juste savoir ce que veux dire « habiller en conséquence » !!, articulai-je à toute vitesse.(il s'agit du truc con qu'il ne fallait pas dire, dont je vous ai parlé dans le premier paragraphe)

-En gros, c'est une soirée bon chic bon genre, conclut Orane avec un ton lugubre.

-Héhé…À moi les jolies filles et les bustiers !! s'écria Gojyô (qui s'en prit plein la gueule lui aussi d'ailleurs, soyons égaux dans le martyr)

-Nous allons donc devoir nous dénicher de beaux vêtements d'ici ce soir…souffla Hakkai.

-Pourquoi ce soir ? demandai-je

-Parce que, tout simplement, nous ne sommes plus qu'à une demi-heure du prochain village. »

Il y eut un silence profond, un de ces silences où l'on pouvait presque s'entendre penser. Sanzô se demandait sûrement comment il allait nous traiter ce soir, Hakkai devait encore se turlupiner à propos des habits, Gojyô pensait très certainement aux belles filles de cette soirée (puisqu'il était précisé que c'était un rassemblement de beaux yeux, non ?), et personnellement, je me demandais vaguement s'il allait y avoir un buffet. Soudain, les yeux d'Orane se révulsèrent. Nous nous tournâmes vers elle.

« Bustier… »

Il y eut quatre regards interlocuteurs sur les yeux bleus d'Orane.

« Qui dit soirée bon chic bon genre dit, pour les mecs costards, pour les filles bustiers…

-Héhé… » Ricana Sanzô. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un bustier, mais les autres semblaient le savoir. Les yeux de Gojyô s'agrandirent, et il tenta de prendre Orane dans ses bras –tentative rapidement écartée par un Sanzô échauffé. Hakkai sembla être soudainement concentré sur le volant, et le moine affichait son sourire pervers qu'on voyait dès que des insinuations apparaissaient dans la conversation. J'en conclus donc que le bustier devait être un vêtement procurant facilement des fantasmes aux gens de type masculin. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas tort. Car, vous savez très bien, lecteurs, puisque je l'ai déjà précisé, qu'Orane m'aide quand c'est à moi de faire le narrateur, puisque je ne comprends pas un dixième des conversations dîtes 'pour grands', alors vous les expliquer… Mais ce coup-ci, j'avais raison, et Orane n'en semblait que plus mal à l'aise.

« Heu…On a des habits de ce type-là ? demanda doucement la jeune fille.

-Quelle question, bien évidemment !! s'écria le kappa, qui tira un sac noir et pratique du fin fond de la jeep. Je les avais gardés pour les grandes occasions. »

Tout le monde se pencha vers le sac, mais il le garda jalousement contre lui.

« Tt tt !! Je les garde pour l'instant, vous verrez ce soir !! héhé.

-Sale kappa, t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit les bonnes tailles…

-Lesquelles ? Parce que celles d'Orane, j'en suis absolument cer… »

BAM !! Six fois. Sanzô vidait bien des chargeurs ce jour-ci…

Le reste du voyage se passa assez sereinement, je dois l'avouer. Je n'osais pas vraiment avouer ma faim, même si tout le monde s'en doutait. Mais Orane était restée silencieuse depuis qu'on avait parlé de bustier. Je voyais ce qu'était un smoking, mais le bustier ne m'évoquait rien. Je m'approchai donc du kappa, et lui demandai ce qu'au juste était un bustier.

« Pourquoi, tu es intéressé, le singe ?

-Mais…non ! Je veux juste savoir ce que c'est !!

-Mmh…Pour faire simple, c'est quelque chose qui n'a pas de manche, qui s'attache dans le dos la plupart du temps, et qui, disons…Affine la taille, et met la poitrine largement en valeur.

-Ah. »

De toute manière, je m'en fous un peu de ce qu'est un bustier, non ? Maintenant que Gojyô m'a expliqué, je vois ce que c'est, mais je m'en fous totalement. Si Orane stresse quant à mettre un truc comme ça, elle se débrouille. Elle n'a qu'à ne pas mettre de bustier, et enfiler une robe simple comme elle peut en avoir parfois, ce qui lui va très bien aussi. Donc il n'y a pas à se prendre la tête pour des broutilles.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au village. C'était un joli village, bien peuplé, avec pleins de stands de nourriture, des gens sympathiques, à l'avis de Gojyô « un tas de jolies filles », le tchh habituel de Sanzô, le sourire invincible d'Hakkai, et la moue d'Orane à la vue d'un homme bien vêtu se dirigeant vers nous. Il portait un costume bizarre, avec des manches évasées, un pantalon très…moulant. Il arborait un grand chapeau à panache qu'il ôta et abaissa en esquissant une courbette quand il arriva à notre hauteur. Sanzô le toisa avec mépris. Il avait une petite moustache fine et bien taillée, avec des yeux de renard. Je n'aime pas les renards. Puis, il commença à parler, avec une voix mesquine, habituée aux mensonges.

« Je vous fais de bien sincères salutations, la bande à Sanzô !…Et à Mademoiselle Orane aussi. Vos yeux, Mademoiselle, vos yeux… »

Sanzô décida d'intervenir.

« Voulez-vous que ses yeux soient la dernière chose que vous voyiez ?

-Non merci, c'est très galant de votre part, mais je ne préfère décidément pas. »

Et avec un sourire, il nous invita à nous rendre dans le château de ses maîtres. Un château, ici, dans ce village ? Oui, il y en avait bien un, qui se profilait en haut d'une colline. Tout le monde trouvait cela étrange, mais tant qu'à faire, nous sommes des fous, non ? Alors nous suivîmes l'homme qui était quelques pas devant nous déjà. Merde, j'ai encore faim.

_POV HAKKAI_

Alors, voyons ce que nos enfants ont encore prévu comme farandole pour aller se rendre à une fête comme celle-ci… Gojyô doit très certainement être bien content, et je dois avouer que je le comprends : nombreuses vont être les jeunes filles bien mises dans cette soirée. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me fait juste un peu peur : comment Sanzô va-t-il se tenir ce soir ? Car d'après ce que j'ai compris, Orane est une sorte de lauréate, non ? Elle sera entourée de toute part, et chacun voudra apercevoir ses yeux… Et notre cher moine ne sera sûrement pas de cet avis. Alors, comment faire pour que tout se passe bien ? Je n'ai pas envie de réparer les pots cassés à la fin de la soirée (ou de la nuit…)

Hakuryuu perché sur mon épaule poussa un petit gémissement quand nous arrivâmes près de la haute demeure qui se dressait vers nous. Chacun de mes compagnons releva la tête. Nous l'avions tous sentie, l'odeur. Faible, ténue, mais bien réelle. L'odeur des Yokaïs. Tout le monde compris le piège, mais nous fonçâmes dedans tête baissée. La curiosité est plus forte que la raison, malheureusement. Nous échangeâmes un même regard. La petite soirée allait peut-être s'annoncer encore plus agitée qu'elle n'était déjà prévue.

La porte était grande et imposante, en bois brut, rare, lourd et sombre. Des ciselures savamment tracées la parcouraient, et la poignée était très certainement du bronze, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Le serviteur, ou le majordome –je ne savais ce qui nous avait accueilli–, alla ouvrir et nous laissa entrer. L'intérieur était au moins aussi imposant que l'extérieur, si ce n'était plus. De lourds tapis encombraient le sol dallé de pierre, et un grand escalier nous faisait face. L'homme nous conduisit dans un dédale de pièces plus luxueuses les unes que les autres, et nous arrivâmes finalement dans la partie réservée aux chambres d'hôtes. Sanzô rapprocha Orane de lui, et l'homme sournois sembla s'en rendre compte. Un sourire apparut sur son visage pointu, et il susurra :

«Oh, voyons, Mademoiselle Orane, il ne faut laisser aucun rustre prendre le risque d'entacher votre beauté !! Ces quatre-là partageront une grande chambre avec des lits séparés –bien évidemment–, et vous prendrez une des chambres d'honneur. Nous avons noté que vous avez apporté des vêtements avec vous. Prenez-les avant de me suivre vers vos appartements. »

Je pense que si Orane n'avait pas fermement tenu le bras de Sanzô pendant le discours de l'homme, il serait déjà en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine. La jeune fille regarda Gojyô, qui lui tendit nerveusement ce qui semblait être une robe soigneusement empaquetée, sortie du sac noir que nous avions vu tout à l'heure (enfin, je ne l'avais qu'entr'aperçu, vu que j'étais au volant), et elle suivit l'homme. Quand elle tourna au coin du couloir, nous entendîmes le majordome parler de maquillage, et de chaussures. Gojyô haussa les épaules à notre interlocution muette.

« Je ne peux pas tout savoir ! Je ne sais pas quelles couleurs elle préfère pour le maquillage, ni sa pointure de chaussures…

-Mais par contre le bonnet, ça tu sais, hein sale kappa ? » susurra Sanzô, une veine battant sur la tempe. Je jugeai bon de les faire rentrer, surtout que Gokû recommençait à se plaindre de la faim.

Au moins, l'homme n'avait pas menti sur un point : nous avions quatre lits séparé, et une chambre spacieuse. Gokû s'écroula sur les couvertures, émerveillé par le lit à baldaquin. Gojyô parcouru la pièce du regard, esquissa un de ses sourires moqueurs, et commença à sortir soigneusement quatre paquets du sac. Il leva les yeux vers nous alors que nous l'entourions, Gokû impatient de voir ce que contenaient les plastiques, Sanzô exaspéré de voir Gojyô faire son intéressant, et moi juste curieux de savoir s'il avait bien choisi les coupes des smokings. Il s'excusa alors d'avance :

« Il y avait un grand choix de couleurs, mais j'ai préféré le smoking blanc avec une cravate noire, ainsi que des chaussures noires.

-Et pourquoi t'as pas pris de chaussures à Orane ? demanda Gokû.

-Les filles c'est chiant niveau chaussures. »

SBAM. Sanzô avait sorti le baffeur.

« Hey, doucement moine puant ! Remercie-moi au moins, tu vas être bien foutu ce soir ! (pour une fois)

-Mais est-ce que je t'ai demandé quelque chose, kappa pervers ?

-Non, mais t'aurais vraiment eu l'air d'un con en kimono dans ce genre de soirée ! »

Je les laissai se chamailler, préférant ne pas intervenir. De toute manière ils ne se seraient pas calmés. Je pris le paquet à mon nom, ainsi que celui de Gokû, qui me suivit docilement. Puis j'ouvris soigneusement les paquets, et vit que Gojyô, pour une fois, avait été efficace : très bien coupés, d'un blanc immaculé, ces complets vestons avaient une élégance et une classe non négligeables. J'aidai Gokû à enfiler le sien, et à nouer sa cravate, puis m'habillai.

Quand nous fûmes tous quatre fins prêts, je remarquai que Gojyô avait même eu la brillante idée de rajouter une petite « touche perso » à chacun de nos vêtements. Celui de Sanzô était accompagné d'une ceinture de cuir noir, très classieuse, avec un compartiment pour son pistolet. Il avait l'air d'un mafieux, ainsi habillé, sa clope vissée aux lèvres, et son regard de tueur. Celui de Gokû était un peu plus cintré que les autres au niveau de la taille, ce qui l'affinait (bien qu'il n'en eût pas besoin), et donnait plus d'élégance à sa démarche. Il trouva dans sa poche un petit porte-clef lapin. Il le jeta, rageur, à la tête de Gojyô, mort de rire. Celui de Gojyô, justement, semblait avoir un bouton de moins à son col, laissant supposer qu'il allait se mettre en mode aguicheur très tôt dans la soirée. Quant au mien, il avait les épaulettes un peu plus larges que les autres, sûrement pour permettre à Hakuryuu de s'y installer sans trop de mal, et de pouvoir prendre une posture que les gens apprécieraient.

Nous nous contemplâmes un moment, et Gojyô, s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette, s'écria :

« Aux nanas !

-À la bouffe ! renchérit notre petit ouistiti.

-Orane grouille-toi, fais pas de conneries…grommela Sanzô

-Prenez tout de même garde à ne pas vous faire tuer », conseillai-je. Acquiescement général. Nous sortîmes de la chambre, Sanzô en tête, Gojyô ensuite, Gokû sautillant après, et moi salle de bal…

Quand nous entrâmes, le monde sembla se retourner vers nous : chacun observait les quatre « beaux garçons » qui avaient fait leur apparition. Un peu gêné, je remarquai déjà certainEs invitées faire leur « choix » quant à leur préféré des quatre. Je dois vous avouer que c'était presque stéréotypé : celles qui paraissaient les plus sages et réservées me lorgnaient, les bien mises, dragueuses et sexy en tout genre pouffaient en apercevant Gojyô (qui répondait par maints clins d'yeux), les plus jeunes adressaient des signes à Gokû (qu'il ne rendait pas, fidèle petit singe –voir les fics précédentes pour plus de précision–), et celles qui paraissaient avoir le plus fort caractère souriaient en observant Sanzô, qui ne se souciait pas plus d'elles que du reste des convives présents. Vous pouvez vous douter que la plupart de ces dames étaient accompagnées, et que leurs amis, maris, frères, protecteurs en tout genre, n'étaient pas vraiment enchantés de nous voir débarquer comme cela et prendre le cœur des jeunes filles, le tout sans le vouloir !

Mais l'attention se détourna bien vite de nous, une nouvelle valse démarrant. Gojyô invita une rousse pulpeuse, et qui de plus semblait seule, et commença la valse avec professionnalisme. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être légèrement admiratif devant son savoir-faire. Gokû fit une retraite vers le buffet, tentant gauchement de repousser les nombreuses candidates qui voulaient le faire danser. Malgré tout, il réussit à refuser, et resta collé à la table, plus personne ne pouvant le déloger. Sanzô, pour chasser la nuée qui s'était regroupée autour de lui, mit son pistolet bien en valeur, et commença à jouer avec une ou deux cartouches. Le vide se fit soudain autour de lui. Quant à moi, et bien j'acceptai poliment l'invitation d'une gentille jeune femme qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment elle était arrivée là…

_POV GOJYÔ_

J'ai toujours adoré les soirées. Les clopes, le saké, les filles, les décolletés… Tout y est pour faire passer à un homme une vraiment bonne soirée. Surtout quand une des filles est finalement assez dévergondée pour passer le reste de la nuit avec vous… Cette soirée quant à elle, restera vraiment dans ma mémoire, car les évènements qui s'y sont passés sont tellement marrants que franchement, pourquoi se priver de la raconter ? Mais de toute manière, je n'ai qu'un mot : à moi les bustiers !!

La belle rousse qui ronronnait à mon bras devait bien faire du bonnet D : son magnifique bustier blanc s'accordait parfaitement avec sa peau mate et ses cheveux roux flamboyant. Elle leva vers moi des yeux vert brillants, et eu un sourire que je connaissais bien : le même sourire que je prends quand je me rends à la chasse aux conquêtes. Nous nous comprenions, et comme c'était ainsi, nous allions sûrement nous séparer à la prochaine danse, afin de trouver une « proie » plus facile à draguer, plutôt qu'un charmeur confirmé. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes compagnons. Sanzô, bien évidemment, avait jeté toutes ses prétendantes, Gokû s'était réfugié avec un de ses seuls amours (au nombre de quatre, dont dormir en second et combattre en troisième), le buffet, avec une quantité assez imposante de nourriture dressée dessus. Je vis, goguenard, qu'Hakkai n'avait pas pu refuser une simple danse à une jolie petite, qui paraissait fort timide, et qui devait avoir épuisé toute sa réserve de courage pour demander de danser avec Hakkai, si j'en jugeais les pas flageolants qu'elle tentait d'esquisser, plus portée que soutenue par le monoclard, légèrement embarrassé.

Je pressai ma cavalière contre moi, et elle émit un léger gloussement. Elle s'approcha de moi, sortit une cigarette d'un paquet qu'elle cachait Dieu sait où, et l'alluma à l'aide de la mienne. Puis, à l'aide d'un de ses longs doigts manucurés, elle fit sauter un bouton de ma chemise. Elle esquissa un sourire, me vola un baiser, et s'envola en quête d'un nouveau partenaire, plus facile à charmer. Alors que musiciens et danseurs reprenaient leur souffle, je partis à la recherche d'une nouvelle fille à inviter, quand j'entendis des murmures excités qui parcouraient la salle. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers les trois trônes, d'où les deux frères s'étaient levés. L'un deux frappa d'un ongle distrait un verre en cristal, et le bruit parcouru la salle, imposant le silence avec brio, je dois l'avouer. Ils étaient exactement pareils, sauf que l'un arborait un complet noir à cravate rouge sang, et l'autre un complet rouge sang à cravate noire. Ils avaient une peau mate, des yeux et des cheveux très noirs. Leur chevelure justement était maintenue en un catogan serré, ne laissant que quelques mèches rebelles tomber sur leurs visages fins–et beaux, je dois l'avouer–. Celui au smoking noir prit alors la parole.

« Tout d'abord, merci à toutes et à tous d'être venus ! Mon frère et moi sommes vraiment charmés d'avoir reçu tant de monde. Vous êtes si nombreux à avoir répondu à notre appel, et nous en sommes vraiment fiers, et flattés. Je suis Lord Richard, et voici mon frère, Lord William (là-dessus, l'autre frère eut un pâle sourire, et il pencha la tête en signe de bienvenue). Mais passons immédiatement au point culminant de la fête ! Maintenant que les festivités sont bien avancées, que diriez-vous de commencer notre petit concours ? Je vais laisser William vous expliquer tout cela en détail. »

William désigna l'estrade et le trône du milieu.

« Cinq jeunes filles ont été invitées ce soir, en raison de la beauté de leur regard. Elles ne sont pas forcément riches, pas forcément belles et pulpeuses, mais ont toutes en dessous de vingt-cinq ans. Mais elles ont une particularité commune : leurs yeux, tellement magnifiques qu'ils subjuguent à leur manière, imposant crainte, ou respect, ou adoration. Vous êtes ici, chers invités, pour choisir laquelle de ces cinq jeunes filles mérite de s'asseoir sur ce trône, et être nommée 'les plus beaux yeux de Togenkyo' »

Richard reprit la parole.

« Le choix se fera par vote. Vous trouverez à l'entrée des petites perles, bleues, jaune, rouges, blanches, ou noires, correspondant chacune à une des participantes. Vous prendrez la perle qui correspond à votre préférée, et vous la placerez dans le grand bac que vous voyez au bas de l'estrade. Les comptes seront effectués par notre fidèle majordome que voici. »

J'aperçus le gars au sourire mesquin qui nous avait accosté en fin d'après-midi. Je soufflai de la fumée en sa direction. J'aimais vraiment pas ce gars-là. Mais je me concentrai sur la suite, car une porte s'était ouverte. Les deux hôtes semblaient aimer le suspense, car une fumée blanchâtre s'éleva, et je vis cinq silhouettes prendre place sur l'estrade. Je vis Sanzô lever un sourcil. Et oui, notre petite Orane faisait bien partie des cinq nanas aux 'plus beaux yeux'. Il devrait être flatté, ce moine de pacotille, que sa copine soit considérée comme une de celles qui a le plus de charisme dans tout le pays.

Je crois que je vais vous décrire précisément les cinq « lauréates », car elles en valaient vraiment la peine. De gauche à droite, sachant que notre petite Orane était à l'extrême droite (nous terminerons donc par elle), cela se présentait ainsi.

La première était très longue, squelettique, et semblait la plus âgée des cinq. Très sèche, sans forme quelconque, elle avait cependant un visage coupé à la serpe très intéressant, aux lèvres rouges vif, au nez aquilin, et aux yeux… Ma foi, des yeux en amande, aux cils lourds et sombres, de vrais yeux de biches, d'un noir profond. Leur particularité venait dans le fait qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas de blanc d'yeux, tellement ses iris étaient larges. Un étrange regard, certes, qui pourrait être surprenant mais pas enchanteur, s'ils n'avaient pas eu cet enfoncement dans leurs orbites, entourant les yeux de cernes, les faisant apparaître comme deux billes noires sur un visage blanc et sec. Ces yeux avaient quelque chose de mystérieux, de tellement étrange qu'on avait du mal à se détacher de son lourd regard sans avoir envie de le croiser à nouveau. La jeune fille ne souriait pas, et ne pipait mot. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu pâle, très longue, avec une traîne, d'un tissu fin et léger, qui semblait couler comme de l'eau. Elle avait enfilé de petites perles de la même couleur dans sa lourde chevelure sombre. La perle qui la désignait était la bleue.

La seconde avait une particularité singulière qui sautait aux yeux : elle était albinos. Plus petite et plus chétive encor que la première nana, elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blancs et fins en une queue-de-cheval haute et serrée, qui ne laissait pas un cheveu en dehors. Elle avait une peau presque transparente, et semblait de très faible constitution. Son visage avait encore les douces rondeurs de l'enfance. Elle ne devait pas dépasser les quinze années. Trop jeune pour moi, dommage. Ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient incroyables car ils étaient rouge vif : la plupart des albinos ont certes les yeux rouges, mais d'un rouge pâle, maladif. Celle-ci avait des yeux d'un rouge encore plus vif que les miens, et immenses, et, étrangement, délicieusement doux et apaisants. On restait fixé sur ses yeux juste pour le plaisir de les voir. Elle portait une simple petite robe longue et du même blanc que ses cheveux, pour pousser encore un peu plus en avant son monochromatisme, et faire d'autant plus ressortir le rubis de ses yeux. Sa perle était rouge.

La troisième candidate devait être la plus étrange :environ vingt ans, toute de noir vêtue, d'une robe à bustier dont la jupe s'émancipait en froufrou vaporeux noire corbeau, de longs gants de soirée noirs encre, d'une coiffe en dentelle ébène, elle avait également des cheveux assez courts et crépus, noirs eux aussi. Sa peau était elle-même noire, d'un beau noir brillant, comme de l'ébène poli. Elle était très grande, encore plus que la première, mais possédait de généreuses formes et une démarche élégante. Mais quelque chose était étrange dans sa façon de bouger, de parler. Elle tourna alors ses yeux vers l'assemblée, et tout le monde compris : elle était parfaitement aveugle, et ses yeux n'étaient que deux billes absolument et irrémédiablement blanches. Je sifflai. C'était réellement impressionnant, et terriblement intimidant. Elle avait misé sur le contraste violent que feraient ses deux orbites incolores avec son corps noir vêtu de noir ; elle avait réussi son effet. La bille qui lui fut attribuée fut la blanche, en souvenir de ses yeux.

La quatrième candidate en étonna plus d'un : fraîche et juvénile, elle paraissait avoir environ dix-huit ans. Elle avait une jolie silhouette, de taille moyenne, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, sans formes vraiment admirables, mais très bien proportionnée. Elle était vêtue d'une sympathique robe violette, sympathique dis-je, surtout dans le fait qu'elle s'arrêtait à la mi-cuisse, poursuivie par des résilles et des bottes à talon aiguille, violettes elles aussi. Le haut de sa robe était, à mon grand bonheur, un bustier lui aussi, joliment parcouru de petites touches de dentelle. Elle avait laissé ses bras nus, et des bagues en argent brillaient à ses doigts. Elle avait une chevelure assez courte, à la coupe énergique, partant en mèche folle, châtain foncé. De nombreuses petites barrettes mauves se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Mais ses yeux attirèrent fortement l'attention : Ils étaient d'une jaune fauve. Gokû eut un hoquet, pensant au premier abord avoir affaire à une aberration, tout comme lui. Puis, après réflexion, il retourna au buffet. La jeune fille était en effet une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de normale, elle avait juste des yeux jaunes, pas dorés. Mais il y avait dans ces yeux une fraîcheur et une joie de vivre palpables dans tout son être. En plus de la couleur de ses yeux, c'était sa façon de se comporter, de sourire, d'adresser des regards, qui était absolument fascinante. On lui attribua la perle jaune.

Je pense que je vais laisser Sanzô terminer notre petite histoire, et lui donner l'occasion de décrire notre petite Orane. Voyez-vous, je pense que si je le fais à sa place, je peux creuser ma tombe dès ce soir… Dommage, car Orane était pas mal dans son genre non plus. Bien que je préfère la quatrième candidate. Il va falloir que je l'invite à danser, elle ne refusera pas. Je pense.

_POV SANZÔ_

Vous savez bien qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'emmerdent profondément. Devoir aller à une de ces fêtes en fait partie. Mettre Orane en premier plan aussi. La faire participer à un concours aussi. Que quelqu'un d'autre que moi la fixe comme tous ces cons faisaient aussi. Possessif, moi ? Vous voulez une balle entre les deux yeux ? Car ça peut se faire facilement, vu comment vous êtes partis, vous allez vite m'énerver…

Je tirai une nouvelle clope de mon paquet, et regardai toutes ces candidates défiler. Bof, de toute manière ça m'a jamais vraiment attiré ce genre de concours. Je pense que je vais pas voter. Ça sert à rien de toute façon. Pff. Mais je vais quand même décrire Orane, puisque j'ai interdit aux autres de le faire.

Bon, elle était donc tout à droite. Je pense que je vais tuer ce sale kappa, car la robe lui allait vraiment bien. Trop bien. Elle moulait ses formes, bonnes formes, à la perfection. C'était une robe noire, comme on pouvait s'en douter, à bustier, courte, à replis légers qui faisaient légèrement soulever sa jupe à froufrou quand elle marchait, montrant un collant noir parcouru d'arabesque blanche, puis ses bottes de voyage, simples mais efficaces, ces même bottes qui font un peu Far West. Ça tombait bien, on était sensés s'y rendre, à l'Ouest, pas passer des soirées connes comme celle-ci. La robe était resserrée au niveau de la taille car le bustier était très serré. Elle devait galérer pour respirer. Bref moment de compassion. Suite de la description. Elle avait enfilé des mitaines en résilles, longues, noires, et un collier qui sortait de je ne sais où, mais qui lui allait bien. Je compris alors la raison de ce collier, qui lui couvrait une partie du cou : elle avait tâché de cacher les derniers suçons que je lui avais faits. Je ricanai silencieusement. Elle avait de la chance que je ne me sois attaqué qu'au cou, hier. Si j'avais visité les épaules, elle n'aurait pas pu s'en tirer qu'avec un simple collier. Elle avait réussi à dompter un peu ses cheveux châtain clair coupés courts, mais avait laissé une mèche barrer son front en travers.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement les plus beaux yeux des cinq candidates, mais je remarquai avec agacement que les hommes étaient tout de même nombreux à lorgner ses iris bleus, aux reflets changeants, tantôt verts, tantôt ambrés. J'écrasai ma clope et en allumai une autre. Orane était celle qui avait le plus de présence parmi les cinq. Pas forcément celle qui avait les mirettes les plus ahurissantes, mais elle avait un charisme et une force de caractère palpables, ce que n'avaient pas les autres filles. Je soufflai d'indignation. Je déteste que l'on regarde Orane comme ça. Elle est à moi. Et je déteste qu'on prenne ou qu'on montre ce qui est à moi, c'est une question de principe. Bien que je pense qu'elle ait son mot à dire. Mais je n'ai jamais tort, donc ça règle la question.

Les gens étaient tous avec des yeux exorbités devant les cinq nanas–dont la mienne, ce qui m'énervait encore plus–je m'énerve facilement de toute manière, non ?–, quand tout d'un coup, l'un des jumeaux–je ne sais plus lequel, et de toute façon je m'en fous royalement–, frappa dans ses mains.

« Bien, maintenant, les jeunes filles vont descendre parmi vous, afin de vous convaincre encore un peu plus dans votre choix– à moins que vous ne l'ayez pas encore fait– votre choix dis-je, sur qui sera la gagnante. »

Orane descendit, la mine déconfite, de l'estrade. Je vis avec agacement des dizaines de personnes –hommes principalement– tourner d'un coup autour d'elle. Je remplis mon chargeur, et me rapprochai rapidement de celui qui était le plus près de…des fesses d'Orane, et qui les regardait sournoisement. Je lui mis le viseur sous le menton, et murmurai, les dents serrées sur ma clope :

« Y'a des gens qui veulent mourir jeunes ce soir… »

Je crois qu'il n'a jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie.

« Tchh. »

Je pris Orane par la taille, et adressai aux autres personnes le regard qui donne envie d'aller voir ailleurs si on y était. Je pense qu'Orane avait fait le même regard, et pour une fois, je ne me mis pas en colère contre elle, car elle n'avait pas fait exprès de se mettre dans ce pétrin. Enfin, je ne m'énervai pas… Je lui fis quand même la gueule. Elle le vit, en rit, m'enlaça, et, se levant à peine sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre mon oreille, murmura :

« Tu m'accordes cette danse, moine de mon cœur ? »

Tchh. Elle était chiante avec ses demandes. J'écrasai ma clope, en allumai une autre, et vis qu'Orane s'en grillait une aussi–une qui venait de mon paquet–. Pff. De mauvaise grâce, je l'attirai parmi les danseurs, et je dois dire que pas mal de gens ont dû être impressionnés de notre prestation, si j'en jugeai les regards ahuris qui nous étaient lancés.

Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant les autres abrutis. Le kappa avait réussi à inviter la gamine aux yeux jaunes, avec sa robe violette, son air félin et sournois, la quatrième candidate. Je me demandai vaguement pourquoi la gamine avait choisi ce con de Gojyô plutôt qu'un autre. Hakkai se faisait harceler par le père de la fille qui l'avait invité tout à l'heure : le père en question voulait les marier. Hakkai, n'arrivant pas à les jeter, essayait en vain d'expliquer qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il fallait pour sa fille. À sa place, je lui aurais juste balancé que la fille allait mourir dans trois jours si elle restait avec nous. Gokû, lui, fidèle à sa philosophie, restait avec le buffet. Ce qu'il pouvait être con, ce singe. Mais pourquoi je l'avais sorti de son trou, bon sang ? Je ramenai mon attention sur Orane et la valse. Bon, surtout sur Orane. Bon, surtout sur le bustier d'Orane. Et son décolleté. La robe lui allait vraiment bien. Ce sale kappa allait c-r-e-v-e-r. Je me penchai vers son cou, et elle m'arrêta gentiment.

« Non merci, je veux garder un cou blanc pour la fin de la soirée. Le bleu ne me va pas tant que ça.

-Tch !

-Tu es d'une brillante conversation, Sanzô.

-Ça va pas tarder, fis-je en observant les trônes.

-Ne détourne pas la conversation…Mais oui, ça ne va plus tarder… »

Vous pensiez peut-être que nous parlions des résultats du concours ? Non, et on s'en foutait royalement. Ce fut juste qu'à un moment, Lords Machin et Bidule firent monter la gagnante sur le troisième trône. Ça me saoule de vous répéter leur baratin, mais vous avez tous bien compris, lecteurs (ou alors vous êtes abrutis), que ce fut Orane la gagnante. Sceptique, elle alla s'asseoir sur le grand siège, et reçu une couronne, ainsi que les « sincères » félicitations de nos hôtes. Quand l'un des deux, –celui au costard rouge–, se pencha vers Orane pour lui faire un galant baisemain, ce fut comme un signal. Hakkai repoussa carrément le père qui voulait l'entraîner avec sa fille, Gojyô fit apparaître sa lance et lâcha la quatrième candidate, en larmes de ne pas avoir gagné, Gokû s'éloigna du buffet et appela le Nyoïbo, et je retirai ma veste pour mettre le sutra en valeur (j'avais gardé mon haut noir).

Orane se dégagea violemment de la poigne de fer du Yokaï en costard rouge qui s'était refermée sur son épaule, faisant perler le sang sur sa peau blanche. Foutus ongles de yokaïs. Et oui, lecteurs, vous n'êtes pas bouchés, vous avez compris : toute la salle n'était qu'un gigantesque amoncellement de Yokaïs. Les rares humains qui n'étaient venus à la fête que pour s'amuser avaient été foutus dehors par Gojyô et Gokû. Ils n'aiment pas avoir des plaies dans leurs jambes quand ils combattent. Je les comprends.

Le combat ne fut pas spécialement dur, mais surtout il fut long. Orane s'occupa personnellement des Lords Yokaïs jumeaux, et j'avoue que je n'aurais vraiment pas aimé être à leur place. Hakkai tua, avec un léger désappointement, la jeune Yokaï qui avait vraiment eu du mal à l'inviter, mais pas par timidité, seulement parce qu'elle voyait en lui un abject traître à la solde des humains. Il eut par contre moins de scrupule à se débarrasser du père. Gokû trucida ceux qui s'approchaient trop du buffet. Enfin, il tuait tout ce qui était à sa portée en fait. Pas de jaloux, pas de proie spécifique. Gojyô soupira en voyant la quatrième candidate avec des longues oreilles et de grands ongles, prête à le bouffer. Il se détourna d'elle et alla s'occuper des Yokaïs masculins, ignorant parfaitement la candidate n°4. Je sifflai. Il me laissait les nanas. Pff. Peureux. Je me contentai de mettre rapidement une balle dans la tête à chacune des candidates. Celles aux lourds yeux de biche ne m'avait pas vu arriver. L'aveugle m'avait entendu, mais ne pu éviter la balle. L'albinos me regarda avec des grands yeux larmoyants, mais je ne me laissai pas apitoyer. Quant à la Yokaï aux yeux jaunes, je me contentai de la regarder droit dans les yeux, et de la tuer alors qu'elle se précipitait vers moi. Je terminai le ménage en utilisant le sûtra.

Orane soupira. Il y avait des cadavres partout dans la pièce. Nous sortîmes dans le couloir, et Gojyô soupira bruyamment, ouvrant sa veste. Comme il n'avait rien en dessous et qu'Orane était là, j'en profitai pour lui foutre une raclée. Orane posa sa main sur mon épaule. Elle bailla.

« Dis…calme-toi, je suis fatiguée, et il est tard… »

J'eus un sourire, et je l'attirai vers sa chambre en l'attrapant par les cordelettes de son bustier. Si je tirais trop, la robe s'ouvrait…Ce que ni elle ni moi ne désirions devant les trois cons.

« Fatiguée ? Mais on n'a fait que l'échauffement avec les Yokaïs…

-Je te trouve en forme, maugréa-t-elle.

-Toujours quand il s'agit de faire du sport », souris-je en fermant la porte.

* * *

**Caliope**

* * *

_Hakase: si tu savais à quel point porter un bustier peut être énervant..._

_Caliope: pourquoi ?_

_Hakase: les mecs ne se contrôlent plus, et on peut pas respirer, si il est trop serré_

_Caliope: ah..._

_Hakase: **'soupire' **j'ai horreur d'être mise en évidence comme ça_

_Caliope: courage courage! Reviews ??_


End file.
